Harry Prongs Tatum
by Silverfawkes
Summary: on hiatus AU They left him on a doorstep and he wandered away.Features Independent Stubborn Harry and pokes fun at the foibles of the magical world.Rating for occasional language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people.

A/N: Yet another plot bunny run amok, I don't get how my Slytherin daughter darkshadowedrose does it. We get an idea and start bouncing it and wind up with the basics of a story that won't leave me alone long enough to focus on what I want to do with Speaker.

Harry Prongs Tatum Chapter 1

Harry awoke when there was a loud crack a short distance away. He shivered. It was cold. He was wrapped in his favorite blanket. He looked around. Where was he? He didn't recognize anything. He put his thumb in his mouth because he was scared. First there had been his mama she had been scared and shouted at the scary man that made the green light. Then there was the scary green light it had hit her and she had stopped moving, stopped talking, stopped everything. Another flash of green light that came at him, he felt it and he had felt the pain in his forehead as it hit. But he didn't have to do what the green light wanted the nasty green light should go hit the mean man that hurt his mama. Harry's memories after that point got foggy. Padfoot had come and he let the large man with the funny beard and the beetle eyes take him. There had been a large white room and a lady that gave him something yucky to drink then... then he woke up here, all alone. Harry decided that here wasn't familiar so he would walk and see if he could find his mama or anyone else familiar. He walked away from the doorstep of Number four Privet Drive never noticing as the letter that had been tucked into his blanket fluttered away in the light but cold breeze.

Jennifer Tatum and her dog Digger were out for a morning jog. She was half meditative as she ran. Normally Jake would be running with her but he had left early to hit the estate sale in Hampstead. Digger's bark startled her out of her mindlessness. "What is it girl?" She noticed the dog was crouched down looking into a hollow in an old oak in the small park. Many dog owners would have dismissed it but Digger was a trained search and rescue dog.

Jennifer moved close and saw a bit of blue blanket and a child's shoe. Crap. She wiggled and crawled part way into the hollow. It was a little boy, he was shivering. When she touched him his brilliant green eyes opened. "Sweetheart can you come out of there?"

He looked at her scared but she had a soft and soothing voice so Harry decided to do as she asked his diaper was wet and uncomfortable and maybe she would change it.

Jennifer had first responder training not there she ever had call to use it in her everyday life as an antique dealer and interior decorator but she had taken the training to supplement and correspond with Diggers training as a rescue dog. Together she and Digger had helped find twelve people mostly kids that had wandered away from their parents, but there had been two Alzheimer victims as well. She looked at the toddler as he crawled out of the hollow he was shivering pretty hard. And he had a sizable lighting bolt cut on his forehead. "Where are your parents?"

The little boy looked around then shrugged. "Mama not moo afwer ba man hi' her wif gween wight." He looked at Digger, "Pa'foo'"

Green light? Jennifer wondered. "Do you know your name?"

"Hawwy"

"Harry?" She noticed the blanket he had with him had the initials HJP embroidered on it, as she wrapped him in it. He nodded. "Do you know what your last name is Harry?" He gave a negative shake. "It would start with a "p" sound."

Harry thought for a moment. "Pwongs." he pulled at his diaper "Wet."

Jennifer said, "Lets get you someplace warm and we'll see what we can do about that diaper."

She set Harry on her hip and quickly moved towards her home on Privet Drive. Entering number two she dropped her keys on the marble topped table in the foyer and snagged the handset of the phone. She dialed Felice Jesperson the social worker that Jake and she were working with for their hoped for adoption.

Getting the answering machine she left this message."Felice, It's Jennifer Tatum I was out for a run this morning with Digger and we found a toddler he was all alone. I'll be calling the police but the little guy is scared and I don't see anything wrong with him but a cut on his forehead. I'm hoping that if he needs fosterage Jake and I can do it. I'm also hoping you could swing by a store and pick up some diapers for the little guy he's currently soaked."

Jennifer called the police and after spending several minutes on hold. She reported finding Harry and they said they would send someone right away.

Jake came home that evening at eight to find Jennifer giving Harry a bath. "Is that a baby?"

"He's not a baby, he's a toddler and yes, you aren't imagining things."

"How?"

"Digger found him on my run this morning. The police have not got record of him being reported missing and you and I will discuss this when he's been tucked into bed."

Half an hour later Harry was safely tucked into a portable crib. Jennifer told her husband about that day."The emergency kids shelter didn't have room for a toddler and it was decided by Felice and the social worker assigned by Child Protective Services that since we are willing it would be less stressful for Harry to stay with us.

"As to where he came from Digger found him in the park. The old oak, the one the neighbor hood association wants to cut down, has a hollow down by the roots that Harry found trying to get out of the wind. He was in second stage hypothermia which makes me think he was out most of last night. From what we were able to get from him someone scary did something to his mama, she didn't move or speak afterward. He tried to do it to Harry too. Someone called Padfoot or maybe a dog called Padfoot it's not clear, he initially seemed to mistake Digger for Padfoot, anyway he left him with a stranger that took him somewhere where he was given something that tasted bad then he woke up somewhere around here with no clue as to how he got here. He wandered to the park where I found him. The police have no reports of him being missing. Hell they took footprints and are running them through the birth records data base hoping to find out who he is. Thank God he's an early talker or they would have nothing but his initials to go on. What kind of people leave a toddler out on a doorstep in November like a bottle of milk?"

"Stupid immoral ones." Jake pulled his lovely wife of ten years in for a hug. Jennifer was everything he could have ever wanted in a wife. He felt so lucky that the creative and hard working woman chose him. Their one disappointment in life had been the lack of children. The first three years of their marriage it hadn't been a big deal. When they reached five years with no kids after actively trying for two they had consulted fertility specialists. The news had been awful Jennifer had endometriosis and had significant scarring near her ovaries and fallopian tubes. Surgery could help her a bit but when the news that his sperm counts were astronomically low and the odds of her conceiving after surgery were still only about one percent and that the endometriosis would continue to cause her problems until she had a hysterectomy, they had given up. Jennifer had the hysterectomy, and they mourned. They mourned all the children they would never have. Then a year ago they decided that they had love enough and desire enough for a child that they would adopt. It had been a slow process Felice had helped them complete the paperwork but told them their odds would be slightly better if they would foster so they had done the paperwork for that as well. And now there was a baby in the house not a newborn but still a little one the only unknown was how long would he be staying.

Three and a half years later the Tatums moved away from Privet Drive to London. Tatum's Design and Antiques had grown to the point that staying in Little Whinging just didn't make sense for them anymore. Harry had been adopted when no record of his birth had been found. He had been joined by Annalise a bi-racial sister that joined the family two years later and was a year younger than Harry. Annalise had been put up for adoption after her grandmother who was raising her had a stroke and could no longer care for her. Her mother having died of a drug overdose and there being no information about who her father was. The family was rich in what counted, love.

Albus had finally convinced Arabella Figg to move to Little Whinging Surrey. There had been a cottage around the corner and down slightly from the Dursleys' house on Privet Drive that went on sale and Albus had snapped it up. He'd had anxiously looked for a home within the wards for years. Then in the space of two weeks two houses had gone up for sale. The smaller cottage was the house that Albus could afford so that was the one he bought. Arabella would move next week. He looked at his ward monitors he had never been very happy with them they barely registered he assumed that there was some problem related to the distance from Surrey to Scotland. One morning two weeks later he came to his office to realize the monitors weren't working at all. "Fawkes take me to Privet Drive." he hastily called out.

Two and a half hours later Fawkes deposited Albus' drunken and supine figure into his bed.

Three hours later, Minerva McGonagall used her deputy password to make her way into the headmasters quarters. She and Albus were supposed to have a having meeting. She could use her password to get in to his office which connected to his quarters. She hoped he was all right.

Twenty minutes, two sobering potions, and four sobering charms later her rage knew no bounds as a still drunken Albus confessed to her that little Harry was gone. The blood wards he'd erected in Surrey had fallen and when he investigated he found that Petunia hadn't found Harry on her doorstep she had never gotten the letter and was furious at the idea that they had tried to foist "that unnatural spawn of Satan and her sister off on perfectly normal person such as herself."

Minerva hexed Albus with a _petrificus totalis_, a _furnunculus_, and a long series of stinging hexes, before stopping because her guilt finally caught up to her. She had been there that night too and she could have done something. She fled the Headmasters quarters for her own where she spent the next two hours crying and mentally cursing herself for having gone along with Albus' plans. Then it occurred to her she could check the book. She raced to her office where the book was kept and flipped to the year incoming students 1991. Her grief knew no bounds when Harry James Potter was no longer listed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people. I share a small credit of this story with Darkshadowedrose.

Harry Prongs Tatum

Chapter 2

Harrison "Harry" Jacob Prongs Tatum loved history not just the dry facts but the why, the how and the passion that drove events. He felt fortunate that his parents understood that about him. It helped that they loved history too. They didn't yell at him when he found yet another book, they just insisted that he earn the money to pay for it and that he spend at least an hour of every day being active. It helped that they both were athletic themselves. He usually spent a few hours of each week helping his dad do restoration on antiques that they found and purchased, and helping his mum with research and documentation of the antiques they had or with paperwork.

He was fortunate that his family was very well connected, and after the success of Tatum Design and Antiques they were comfortably well off. His mum had even redecorated some of the rooms at Buckingham Palace. Harry had gotten to go along and he had drooled over the art he had seen there and had a chance to play with the princes. Harry's adoptive grandfathers on both sides were Lords and he had grown up with the concepts of duty and honor almost literally drilled into him.

His dad, the Honorable Jacob Talbot Tatum, was a fourth son of an earl that had served in the SAS fourteen years before receiving a career ending injury. Both bones of his right arm had been shattered and that damaged the nerves, resulting in him not having good control of his right hand. But those injuries hadn't prevented him from teaching Harry self defense, tennis and swimming. His mum, Jennifer was the second daughter of a baronet. She saw to it he was educated in manners and the arts. She had taught him to cook, draw, and sing. His little sister had taught all of them patience. A few months after Annalise's adoption had been finalized they had discovered she was basically autistic probably from her biological mother's drug use. By then it didn't matter to them though; she was their Annalise and they loved her. Annalise wasn't without gifts though, she was a bit of a savant with a piano and unlike many autistic children loved to go to both the opera and the ballet much to her brother's delight and her father's dismay.

Harry though had a secret. He had an ability that his parents had told him to keep hidden. Harry could do magic. When he was four he had wanted a Faberge egg that was out of reach on a shelf. To his delight and his parents dismay, Harry had somehow summoned it from the shelf . To their relief it was intact when he finished with it. He had also been known to break things, mostly glass, when upset and he had managed to somehow remove himself from the path of a lorry that had its parking brake fail when he was eight. After that incident Harry decided to see if he could make things happen on purpose, and he had a lot of failures and mistakes before having any successes. Harry had used his researching skills and had come to the conclusion that magic existed but that it kept itself hidden. He had made a point to use the things he knew he could do when he was alone or was just with his parents and sister. That was until the day three years ago while his mum was consulting with a cousin about a room she was redoing; and he saw his distant cousin Justin do something similar to things he could do. After that he and Justin were practically best friends although Justin razzed him about his love of history and art. Both boys never talked much about the special things they could do. They looked forward to going to Eton together, until on Justin's eleventh birthday in April he got a strange letter. Harry wondered if he would get one too.

Harry's family didn't know his actual birthday so they had picked the summer solstice as the day to celebrate his birthday. At his party Justin had pulled Harry to the side and said, "That strange letter wasn't a joke. This old Scottish lady, calling herself Professor McGonagall, came and talked to me and my folks. She took us to a place in London called Diagon Alley near Charring Cross Road it's hidden from all but those who can do magic... It was really cool. Looks like your guess was right cousin."He concluded.

"Cool, I wonder if I'll get a letter."

"Mine came on my eleventh birthday back in April the old lady came just a few days ago. Hey, you'll get to find out when yours really is."

"You're right! Do you think I should tell Mum and Dad?"

"Well the deadline on the letters is July 31st. That's only a month and ten days away, a heads up probably wouldn't hurt."

July 24th Harry got his letter he asked the owl to stay and wrote a note asking for a visit. All was well until he walked into the room at his parents summons the next day. The old lady Justin had described took one look at him, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

Harry's sense of chivalry made him leap forward to prevent her from hitting her head, but he was staggered by her weight. A couple moments of shifting and he managed to push her back onto the couch with a little help from his mum. Jennifer sent him for the first aide kit while she checked the woman. A few minutes later with the assistance of smelling salts she came around.

"Easy there Professor McGonagall." Jennifer said.

"Your son where is he?" she asked frantically.

"I sent him to make some tea. You seemed to recognize him. Why?"

"He looked like..."

"Who?"

"James and Lily Potter."

"Harry is adopted. James and Lily Potter were a witch and a wizard?"

"Yes."

"What happened to them?"

"They were killed by you-know-who on Halloween in 1981."

"I'm afraid I don't know who."

"Oh sorry. You-know-who also known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he was a dark lord or evil wizard. People were so afraid of him that they were afraid to even say his name. It changed the night that the Potters died because Harry their son some how defeated him. Harry became known as The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"And what happened to Harry after that?"

"One of our leaders decided it would be best if he didn't grow up in the magical world, and attempted to place him with his muggle aunt and uncle. He disappeared. The goblins have always maintained he was alive but there has never been a way to find him you see..and...I was there the night he was left at his aunts home."

"Did his aunt live in Surrey perchance?" Jennifer's voice tightened.

"Yes in Little Whinging."

"How was he left at his aunt's?" Jennifer's voice was taut with controlled fury.

"He was placed on their doorstep with a letter of explanation."

"You left him on the doorstep like a bottle of milk? Didn't it occur to you to knock on the door, actually take him in make sure that his family was willing to raise him? Hell, even to make sure he didn't get up and wander away, he was a toddler for crying out loud! And it was November, it frosted hard that night." Jennifer paused for a second before growling, "Get out-"

A bewildered Minerva wondering how the woman knew what night it had been as they were interrupted.

"Mum, stop. I know you still get mad when you think about what could have happened that night but it didn't and I'm fine. I want answers Mum and she can give me answers . And I want to learn to control my magic, I can't really do that here. I can only do that at a school." Harry halted his mothers outpouring of fury. He turned to Professor McGonagall. "Who was my Aunt?"

"Your Aunt is Petunia Dursley."

"Petunia Dursley? Wasn't she that absolutely appalling giraffe of a woman that lived next door who thought the sun rose and set on her nincompoop elephantine son that was such a shocking bully."

"Yes Harry, her son was one of the reasons we moved away." Jennifer said.

"Then all I can say is, thank God that I got up and wandered away. I hate to think of what my life would have been like in that house with those people."

"I know I don't deserve answers after my part in that night, but I have questions. I came here expecting to meet with a muggleborn. Instead I find Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter. I wonder how I got Harry Prongs."

"Prongs was your father's nickname." Minerva said in surprise.

"Oh." Harry said cheerfully.

"You said you want to learn to control your magic how did you know you were magical?"

In answer Harry extended a hand to the Faberge egg on the shelf that he had summoned so many years ago. It flew to his hand. "I first did that when I was about four. Speaking of which, do you know what day is my birthday? Anyway I did that and some other weird stuff, couldn't figure out why. After researching extensively came to the conclusion that magic exists and that those that practice real magic try to keep it and themselves hidden. Took to practicing things I'd done so I wouldn't do them on accident."

"Harry, they're the ones that owe you explanations not the other way around." Jennifer cut in.

"Oh my." Minerva had never seen a more perfectly performed wordless and wandless summoning charm. Trying to collect her thoughts she said. "If we were at school and knew which house I would give points Mr. Potter."

"My name isn't Potter, **it's Tatum**. Let's get that clear right now." Harry cross voice cut through Minerva's musings. Harry stiffened as a thought occurred to him. "Who is my guardian in the magical world? I assume I have one since I was born to magical parents and because someone had to decide to leave me on my aunt's doorstep. Who ever they are had better have hell of a better explanation than you've given and there is no way on God's green earth that that person had better have any say in my life now." Harry's eyes flashed.

Minerva had the sinking feeling that this was going to go badly. Albus would be delighted that Harry had been found alive and well, but she knew him. Albus could never resist the urge to meddle and if he tried to meddle with Harry... this Harry might very well tell them all to go jump in to the Hogwarts lake.

"I agree with my son if he has a magical guardian that person gave up any and all rights when they deposited him on that doorstep."

"Understood. This is very different than most meetings I have with muggleborn parents. Usually I come I prove magic is real, I tell them about the school and a little about the magical world. I escort them to Diagon Alley and then I leave."

"Yeah Justin told me all about your visit at his family's place. He said Diagon Alley was cool."

"Justin? Justin Finch-Fletchley?"

"Yeah he's a third cousin on mum's side or is it fourth or is it once removed. Ah.. never mind he's a cousin, and one of my best friends."

"You asked when your birthday was?"

"Yeah, Mum and Dad didn't know when my birthday was so since I was walking and talking pretty well they guessed my birthday as being in June so we celebrate it on the summer solstice."

"You were born on July 31, 1980."

"So, I'm not truly eleven yet. Hey, Mum can I have another birthday party?" Harry's irreverent grin and twinkling eyes made it clear to his Mum he was joking.

"Maybe you can have Justin over and we can have your favorites for dinner but that's the limit. You've already had your party."

"Sounds good. So what happens from here Professor."

"What do you want to know about the school?"

"What classes are offered? How is progress determined? What sorts of things can I expect to learn? What sorts of jobs are there after Hogwarts? Are there Universities for after Hogwarts?'

"Hogwarts teaches basic magical theory, charms, potions, magical history, astronomy, defense against dark arts, transfiguration, and herbology to first and second year students. Third years add ancient runes, arithmancy, care of magical creatures, divination and muggle studies to their list of choices.

"In charms you learn spells and enchantments to make the things around you do as you wish." She said "_wingardium leviosa" _while swishing and flicking her wand and levitated the tea tray. "In potions you learn to mix various ingredients to create potions that can cure colds, heal broken bones, calm you in times of stress, or sleep dreamlessly. In defense you learn about curses hexes and jinxes how to defend against them and dark and dangerous creatures. In herbology you learn about magical plants. And in Transfiguration you learn to transform one thing into another." She waved her wand at the coffee table and it became a pig another wave and it was a table again.

"Could a person transform into a dog?" Jennifer asked despite the hostility she felt.

"If the person where an animagus. Anyway arithmancy is similar to muggle maths. Ancient runes is"

"Obvious as are care of magical creatures and divination. Muggle studies?"

"The study of non-magical culture. Hogwarts offers seven years of education. Progress is determined by testing theoretical knowledge followed by testing of the practical application. In the fifth year Ordinary wizarding level tests known as O.W.L.'s are given they are roughly equivalent to muggle A levels I believe. In the sixth and seventh year more advanced career specific studies are undertaken those classes are tested by Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests or N.E.W.T.s. Most people don't require further training after graduating with their N.E.W.T.s however many people go on to some sort of apprentice ship in their chosen field. The Magical world has many careers your father was an auror. Your mother was working towards a charms mastery and worked for the Unspeakables Department at the Ministry. There are other jobs in the Ministry of Magic, or with quidditch teams, a student of mine from a couple years ago works as a keeper on a dragon reserve in Romania and his older brother is a cursebreaker in Egypt. We have healers...there are an abundance of career choices. There are not Universities per se, but the apprentice ships do act as further education. More questions?"

"You didn't mention any arts or literature courses? What is life like at the school? You mention quidditch what's that? Are there clubs? A student council? Is there a student theater group?"

"Arriving students are sorted into houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Quidditch is the only organized sport it's a game involving fourteen players on broomsticks and four balls. There's a gobstones club. A student council? And no there aren't art or literature courses or theater groups."

"Uh okay, what do students do for fun? Do you have student lounges where people can socialize?"

"I don't know really...games wizarding chess, gobstones, exploding snap they study together. There are the house common rooms."

"What if your friends are in different houses?"

"There is the Great Hall and the grounds."

"How many students are there at this school?"

"There are going to be about fifty in your year. And that has been the average enrollment for the last twelve years."

Harry rolled his eyes the school sounded awful. However he wanted to learn magic and it seemed as if options for doing so were few and far between. At least Justin would be there. "Is there a class on Wizarding culture?"

Minerva got a startled look at that.

"Okay guess not..." Harry trailed off. "How about you take us to Diagon Alley now. I want to see more of the magical world before I make up my mind. Just out of curiosity how many of this years students are, what did you call them, muggleborn?"

"About a quarter."

"Uh huh."

"Take hold of this please." She held out a dirty and crumpled newspaper.

Annalise who had been quiet and cooperative and allowed the conversation between Jennifer, Harry, and the Professor to go on undisturbed looked at the dirty newspaper and dug in her heels she wouldn't touch that dirty newspaper no way.

Jennifer had mixed feelings about all of this anyway. When Annalise refused to go she pounced on it as a reason not to go. "I can't leave Annalise here unattended and there is no one to accompany Harry."

Minerva suggested, "I could escort Harry to the alley and home again."

Jennifer just looked at her like she was out of her mind. "You think I would allow a person that left a toddler on a doorstep to be solely responsible for the well being and safety of my son?"

"MUM, I'm not a baby! I've gone to the mall with my friends and the movies without you or Dad there. It'll be fine. I can handle myself."

"Harry these people are the ones that ..."

"I know. But they are also people with the same abilities that I have. I want to learn to use them and this is the only way."

"Mrs. Tatum I'll give you my witch's oath I'll bring him back safe and sound. If I break it I would no longer be able to work magic."

"Do it then."

"I Minerva McGonagall swear on my magic to bring Harry James Potter- Tatum home to his mother safe and sound."

"It's Harrison Jacob Prongs Tatum." Jennifer corrected her with a snarl.

"Fine. I, Minerva McGonagall, swear on my magic to bring Harrison Jacob Prongs Tatum home to his mother safe and sound."

Harry looked to see if his mum was appeased. Still eying the Professor with mistrust she nodded to him, "You have your money?" She and her husband had given Harry a seven hundred pounds after having talked with Justin's parents.

He nodded as he pulled on the baseball cap, he pulled out of his trouser pocket. "I'll be home in a few hours Mum." He touched the newspaper. The next thing he knew there was a hook feeling behind his navel and a few seconds later he hit the ground in a small courtyard. He got up and dusted himself off. "Where are we and what was that?"

"That was a portkey and this is the back courtyard of the Leaky Cauldron. Through that doorway," she pointed to the door opening into the courtyard, "is the Leaky Cauldron. It is an intersection point between our worlds. From the muggle world if you go to Charing Cross Road in London. You would see it, come through there to here. Watch closely Mr. Tatum." Minerva tapped the bricks to open the Alley.

"Okay. That is cool." Harry said impressed.

"Our first stop will be Gringotts. Be wary of the goblins."

"Lead the way." Harry used his eyes to good advantage as they walked to the large marble building that dominated the landscape of the alley. He thought the clothes that people were wearing looked completely ridiculous, but hey to each their own. When they got to the bank and Harry saw his first goblin he couldn't help but stop and stare for a moment. When he realized he apologized. "I'm sorry sir goblin I just have never seen such impressive bank guards before. My first time in the magical world." As he turned to go into the bank he muttered under his breath "That I remember anyway." He didn't know it but the goblin at the door heard him and made a mental note.

Minerva McGongall disliked coming to Gringott's, she disliked goblins. Their very neutrality offended her sense of right and wrong. They didn't care about the morals of their customers they simply handled the money of the wizarding economy. She knew that Harry had vaults here in Gringotts so she approached the inheritances desk. Quietly she said, "I have a young man that is an heir however I do not have his key nor does he. I'm not sure who holds it on his behalf."

The goblin at the desk gave her a surly look but gestured for Harry to come forward. Minerva stepped away so Harry's business would be private. He held out his hand. Harry quickly extended his shook hands and returned his to his side. After looking at him like he was a half wit the goblin said, "Your hand boy. I need some blood to verify. I have to do a heritage test. There is of course a fee."

Harry quickly extended his hand again. The goblin pulled out a large roll of parchment and a small dagger.

"How far back boy? Five galleons for six generations a sickle for each additional?"

Harry felt the historian in his soul stir. "How far can your test go?"

"Sixty five generations."

"How much would that be?"

"Eight galleons eight sickles."

"How much is that in pounds?"

"About fifty."

Harry figured at that price a family tree of his biological family that far back was cheap. He pulled a fifty pound note out of his pocket and put it on the desk. "Do it."

The goblin's eyes widened. He pulled the heritage potion vial out, never in his memory had any wizard or witch had them do the heritage test that far.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people.

A/N: ** is taken directly from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone American Ed. And all of you are awesome in your response to this story I have kept an eye on reviews and alerts and told myself if I got fifty alerts or twenty-five reviews on the two chapters I posted before a week was up I'd post the third so here it is. But it will be a week before I post again on this story!

Harry Prongs Tatum Chapter 3

Harry watched interestedly as the goblin used the knife to draw exactly seven drops of his blood as soon as he had it the cut sealed itself like it never happened. The goblin mixed it with sixty five drops of heritage potion then dropped the potion onto the parchment in front of him. He watched as his birth name appeared in glowing green ink listing his date and time of birth and under it it showed his adoptive name. Then his birth parents names appeared also glowing green. When it reached his grand parents he noticed an interesting phenomenon his grandparents on his father's side glowed green but his maternal grandparents were red. "Why are they red like that?"

"They were squibs Lord Potter."

Harry's eyes snapped to the goblins face. "Lord? They left me on a freaking doorstep in middle class Surrey and I'm a Lord?" he muttered. "Who do I talk to to find out who is supposed to be in charge of me? What duties I'm supposed to be fulfilling? What properties and other assets I have?" "You would need to speak to Grashak Longspear, the Potter account manager. He is not here today. I can make an appointment for you. I can also for a sixteen galleon fee recall all keys to vaults that are your property and get you new keys."

Harry pulled two more fifty pound notes from his pocket. "Do it. Oh and what's a squib?"

"A person of magical blood with insufficient power to access magic."

"Ah. Thank you."

Ten minutes later The goblin handed him a ring with four keys on it. " These are your keys. You actually only have access at this time to remove items from vault 647 and 715. 647 is your trust vault 715 was setup by your god father. Grashak Longspear will be here tomorrow will you be able to return?"

Harry knew his dad was available tomorrow after three because they had talked about going for a tennis game at that time. But he could probably bribe him into coming here instead by offering his father his support the next time mum talked about a family outing to the ballet. "I could be here at three thirty."

"I will let him know."

Harry picked up his keys. "How do I?"

"To make a withdrawal take your key to Griphook at the tracks through there." He pointed down a nearby hallway.

"Thank you. I didn't catch your name."

"I am Martooth."

"Thank you Martooth. I appreciate your assistance how long until that is done?" Harry asked gesturing at the family tree.

"By the time you return from your vault Lord Potter."

"Good enough."

Harry went to his vault and was astonished at the quantity of coins in it. "Griphook?"

"Yes."

"Can you give me a quick rundown of wizarding money and give me some idea of what an average years income is so I have an idea of how much I'll need for my things."

"The gold coins are galleons, the silver are sickles..."

Harry did a quick math problem in his head. "Seventeen sickles to a galleon."

"Yes the bronze ones are knuts.. 29 knuts to the sickle."

"So 493 knuts to the galleon."

"Yes. An assistant manager at a store will earn 42 galleons a month and a hit wizard at can expect to make 700. Most students seem to spend around a hundred galleons to equip themselves for school."

Harry looked at the coins. "I don't suppose there's an easy way to access the money in this vault?"

"Gringott's provides pouches that don't get heavy for a five galleon fee."

"Actually I was thinking of something more like a check. Where I can get the exact amount I need when I need it. That way I'm not carrying around money to get mugged for."

"You want one of our banker's pouches. Those are expensive. And have a transaction fee."

"How much?" Harry got the feeling that the goblins were like the street market stalls or like the souks in Marrakech, their first price wasn't necessarily the one you had to pay. He supposed he should have dickered over the prices upstairs but securing his inheritance was worth a lot more than a hundred pounds to him and a family tree going back sixty five generations, priceless. However he wasn't willing to pay much to have access to money that was his to begin with.

"Ten galleons and a five percent transaction fee."

When Harry had visited the souk with his Mum he had learned this dance. "That's outrageous! I wouldn't pay more than two galleons and a two knut transaction fee per transaction." When Harry saw the goblin grin he knew he read the situation correctly.

Griphook was astonished a young wizard actually challenged the fees the goblins set. How delightful! "I couldn't possibly accept such a low fee. I would bankrupt my employers..." They dickered back and forth for ten minutes before settling on a seven galleon fee for the banker's pouch,spelled so only he could use it and with notice me not charms to prevent theft, with a three percent fee on transactions greater than fifteen galleons and on transactions less than that an four knut fee. And the smallest of the regular pouches also with a notice me not charm for a galleon and ten sickles.

Harry gathered a hundred galleons, fifty-one sickles and fifty eight knuts. He then asked Griphook "How much money is in this vault?"

"It includes money for tuition and fees at Hogwarts for all seven years in addition to providing for your books, uniforms, supplies, a broom purchase every two years, and what not. With what you have paid in fees to the bank for your pouches and what you just gathered there is 67,213 galleons, 84,675 sickles, and 50,876 knuts in this vault. And there is an annual deposit from the main Potter family vault of 10,000 galleons made on your birthday."

"How much interest does the vault earn and how much are the Hogwarts expenses?"

"The vault has been earning two and a quarter percent based on the low balance in the vault on a quarterly basis. The Hogwarts expenses are 8500 galleons a year."

"That's steep. Especially for a somewhat questionable education."

"They use a sliding scale Lord Potter."

"So ability to pay plays a factor; I can so I do, is what you're telling me."

"Yes."

"Okay." Harry pulled his memo book out of his pocket and noted the amounts Griphook had told him. "Guess I'm done." They went backup to the lobby and Harry rejoined McGongall.

He stopped at Martooth's desk and was surprised to be handed four more keys while he picked up his family tree before joining her at the front doors.

"Business accomplished, Mr. Tatum?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"On to the alley then." On her recommendation they went first to Olivander's for his wand. She waited outside while Harry went in to get his wand. The old man definitely had what Harry called serious creep factor. But Harry pretended it didn't bother him, the commentary about his parents and their wands was interesting. While Olivander hunted for the perfect wand for him Harry queried, "How do most wizards carry their wands?"

Olivander paused in his hunt for a moment and said, "In a holster."

Harry said, "I'll want one of those too."

After trying what seemed like half the store Olivander handed him a holy and phoenix feather wand. It fountained red and gold sparkles.**Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh very good. Well, well, well...how curious..." He put Harry's wand back in its box and wrapped it in brown paper still muttering, "Curious...curious..."

"Sorry,"said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr Olivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather-just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother- why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember...I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter...After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things—terrible, yes but great."

Harry shivered.** Ignoring his instinct to vacate the premises posthaste he took a deep breath , "About that holster..."

"Yes there are standard waist and wrist holsters. Holsters charmed and keyed to the users signature so that only the user can summon the wand from it, visible and invisible, leather, and dragonhide. What would you like?"

Harry spent ten minutes figuring out he was more comfortable with a wrist holster. He narrowed his choices swiftly down to a keyed to his signature dragon hide wrist holster made from a Hungarian Horntail. He then asked did the wand or holster require any special care. Olivander pulled out a wand care kit and an oil to use on the holster once every two weeks to keep it clean and supple. "How much do I owe you?"

"Seven galleons for the wand, Seven galleons for the holster and oil, and ten sickles for the wand care kit."

Harry pulled out the money. "Fourteen galleons ten sickles." he then noted the purchase in his memo book.

"For someone raised away from the wizarding world Mr. Potter, you seem to be catching on very quickly."

"Thank you, Mr. Olivander I try, and for your information it's either Lord Potter or Mr. Tatum, not Mr. Potter. Good day to you." Harry said as he left.

The next stop was a trunk shop McGonagall tried to steer him to a standard student trunk for twelve galleons. Harry stopped her with a simple, "I want to see what my options are." he looked at multi compartment trunks that had everything up to a flat in them. He found them more than slightly ridiculous after all what if someone were to lock the trunk with you in it..

The salesman listened to his questions and said, "Begging your pardon young sir, you seem a practical sort. I think you might find the trunk I'm about to show you to your liking. This trunk has several features it has four compartments your basic wardrobe with a quad expansion the outer dimensions of the trunk. The second compartment is a potion makers cabinet approximately also quad expansion with shallow pull out shelves that keep your ingredients sorted and these two drawers have preservation charms that keep delicate potions or ingredients fresh. Storage for four cauldrons and all necessary tools. The third compartment is a ten times expansion with a combination of general storage perfect for quidditch equipment or other items and an escritoire. The fourth compartment is for storage of books it comes in increments of five hundred up to 2500 volumes. It has a dragonhide exterior of your choice with magically reinforced brass fittings. All for about seven hundred galleons, that's with the maximized library compartment, you have the look of a Raven about you."

Harry wondered if his eyes started to glow. It was the perfect trunk. "I like it .What sort of additional charms can I get on it for security and ease of handling?"

"It comes with standard lightening charms but it is possible to get featherlight charms for ten or a wand touch shrinkage feature for twenty five galleons. As for security, they come with a lock and key standard but we can add charms and what not up to the top security for fifty when we key it to your magical signature. With you being able to add up to three others for access."

"I'll take it with the wand touch shrinkage and the magic signature security."

"Mr. Potter. You can't..."Minerva McGonagall tried to stop him.

"That isn't my name, it is my money, and I can do as I please." Harry pulled out his bankers pouch. "Seven hundred seventy-five galleons." he then noted the amount in his memo book.

"Thank **you** very much young man. With a purchase of this value we offer complementary color customization and a brass plate engraved with your initials."

"Hungarian Hortail, blue, and H.J.P.T. How long till it'll be done?"

"A week." the sales clerk was very uncertain and nervous. Professor McGonagall was glaring to him for selling the boy this trunk. He had graduated from Hogwarts ten years ago, to this day he found Minerva McGonagall intimidating. Yet here was this boy, a firstie by the look of him, completely ignoring her frown.

"Where to next?" Harry asked calmly as if he hadn't just shut down her attempt to give him advice.

"Would you prefer uniforms, equipment or books?" she asked huffily.

"I always prefer books, but the other things will also be needed. So I guess uniforms."

"Madam Malkin's then."

At Madam Malkin's, Harry got his first look at what he was expected to wear. "It's a bloody shapeless sack. A dress straight out of the blooming middle ages and I'm expected to wear that." He said outraged.

"It is the uniform." Minerva said. Shooting an apologetic glance at her friend that was trying to fit the robe on another student.

"This is utterly and completely pathetic. I'm a guy I like trousers not dresses. If we have to have a uniform fine can't we at least have one from this century. And those hats, laughable is an under-statement."

"Robes distinguish wizarding kind from muggles." Minerva's Scottish burr was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Do they have to be worn at all times?"

"Appropriate attire is required during class and at all feasts."

"So if I'm not in class or at a school feast I can wear what I want."

"Those are the rules."

"Thank god." Harry replied rolling his eyes.

Minerva frowned; this boy was so infernally independent that she wanted to scream. He wasn't like his father. James had always been playful and charming. Lily had been intelligent and cooperative. They had both listened to their elders and had been easily guided. Before she had always hoped Harry would be in her house. Now however, she was beginning to pray any house but hers.

Harry fought himself to keep from making anymore disparaging comments it wasn't Madam Malkin's fault that wizarding fashion froze somewhere near the middle ages. But Harry resolved to do his best to bring it forward. He'd see if he could talk Justin into helping. He noticed that the student Madam Malkin was helping had green and silver trim on her robes. "So what house are you from?"

The girl gave him what was probably the most disdainful look he had ever received and said, "Slytherin." before turning away.

Harry rolled his eyes again. Madam Malkin waved to her assistant to help Harry. Harry found this second magical measuring tape as annoying as the one at Olivanders.

The assistant asked, "What charms do you want?"

"Excuse me new to the magical world and all? What choices do I have?"

"School uniforms come in your choice of three fabrics and come standard with a two size expansion charm that can be increased to three. We can add comfort charms you'll never be too cold or too warm, and dirt repellent charms keep them clean longer."

"Okay all of those charms, on those comfort charms do they still work if you're wearing clothes under your robes? Can you show me the fabrics?"

"The charms can be set that way. Here are the fabric choices a basic wool linen blend, a finespun wool gabardine and the most expensive wool acromantula silk blend."

"Okay three robes in the wool gabardine, one cloak, one of those ridiculous hats. Three times growth charms. Comfort charms and dirt repellent charms. I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Harry noticed the assistant's lips twitch. "What's so funny?" He asked softly.

"I agree robes are ridiculous, but this was the only job I could get with my grades. Muggleborns have a hard time getting jobs in the magical word. If I were you I'd think twice before committing to joining the magical world."

'You telling me that these people are prejudiced based on birth as well as being so ass backwards that they let someone leave a toddler on a doorstep."

"A doorstep?"

"Yep me on a doorstep in November no less."

"Oh my god. Why come back?"

"I want to learn magic and I found out about an hour ago I'm a Lord in this twisted little community. I'm hoping to change things maybe bring it into the twentieth century."

"Good luck with that."

"Wanna help?"

"What would I have to do?"

"Don't know yet. I'll be in touch. Oh and I'll make it worth your while."

"You're a strange one, kid. What's your name?"

"I'm Harry. You are?"

"Mandy Thompson." She finished adjusting the first robe. She then did the cloak. "They'll be done in a half an hour. That will be forty-two galleons for the clothes and an additional eleven for the additional charms."

"So" he pulled out his pouch "fifty-three galleons." he paid her and noted the expense. "And I'll be back for them tomorrow."

Harry presented himself in front of McGonagall. "I think we should go to the bookstore now because I'm due at a family dinner in an hour and a half."

"Follow me." As she lead the way, Minerva debated the merits of telling Albus that she found Harry Potter.

Harry looked around the bookstore in delight. He took a deep breath. There was nothing better than the scent of paper, ink and leather, and glue. He was surprised to note that the clerks were writing with quills, feather quills. It occurred to hit that he'd seen quills at Gringott's too."Oh my god, you have got to be effing kidding me, feather quills!" Mentally thankful Annalise wasn't here. She loved birds and would have created an appalling scene because of the feather quills. He swiftly found a clerk to help him. "I need the standard first year texts for Hogwarts. I need a book or books that would give me a who is who of important people in the wizarding world past and present, a book on wizarding world etiquette proper forms of address, social mores, and what not... something equivalent to DeBrett's. I'll need a book or books on the laws governing the wizarding world and one about the economics. Oh and Goblins definitely need information on Goblins,and which way to the history section?" Fifty minutes later Harry had a basket of books that was nearly overflowing despite expansion and featherweight charms. He had been astonished to see a large number of books with his birth name on them. He added them just to see what they said. He quickly move to the check out and was glad of his banker's pouch because he managed to get over a hundred galleons worth of books the clerk shrank them and warned him that the charm would only last two hours.

As they left the alley they walked by the shop that sold telescopes and scales. Minerva suggested the stop since they had time. Harry took one look and said, "No way. Is the magical world stuck in the nineteenth century? Because I'm not buying that crap."

"But you need a telescope and scales."

"That is a basic refracting telescope with a eight centimeter focus lens and scales with chain suspension please. There are better for sale elsewhere in London."

Minerva watched both amazed and appalled and came to the conclusion that Harry was confident and determined. Determined enough that she wasn't even sure Albus could stand between him and something he wanted. She would keep Harry's identity to herself if only to avoid the inevitable explosion.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people. Partly like maybe a quarter of the credit for this story, goes to darkshadowedrose who helped me bounce this idea until it became this story.

A/N: I can't believe the response to this story. I'm overwhelmed blown away even. All the reviews and favs and alerts are very motivating. So thank you so much. I also have to thank the folks at Hp-lexicon this chapter could not have been written without them. I know I said I wouldn't post for a week be the response to this story is so overwhelming I can't not reward it. ENJOY and it really will be a week before this one updates again because I have to do a chapter of Speaker and a chapter of Sirius before I'm going to work on it again no matter how tempting it is to work on it for the reviews.:)

Harry Prongs Tatum Chapter 4

Harry went home and dove into the books he focused on the books about the goblins. After all understand the economy and you understand fifty percent of a society. He'd been very surprised when the clerk at Flourish and Blott's had only found a few books on the goblins all of them in the used book section. Two had been histories published in 1920's that were written by a man named Cuthbert Binns, one was about the language Gobbledegook and the last book was an even older book about goblin customs and culture by Oswald Beamish that had been written in 1885.

His parents frowned when he carried a book with him to the dinner table. Harry scooped food onto his plate without his eyes leaving the book on goblin culture.

Jennifer scowled, "Harry what have I told you about bringing books to the dinner table?"

Harry looked up blinking in surprise. "What mum?"

"Book, dinner table."

"Oops, sorry. This book is about goblin culture it's interesting if archaic." He quickly closed it and put it on the floor next to his chair.

"So what all did you find out today?" Jake asked.

"I found out that a professor from that school, was one of the people that put Harry on a doorstep." Jennifer snarled. "I never heard her give an answer as to what idiot is his official guardian."

"I'll find out tomorrow for sure. Speaking of tomorrow Dad can I cancel our tennis game and have you come somewhere with me instead?"

"What will you do for your hour tomorrow?"Jake frowned.

Harry understood what that frown meant. He'd already skivved off one of his hours of exercise for the week, his parents would give him one but not two. Sighing, "I'll run with Mum and Annalise in the morning and when we get back I'll spar with you for a half hour," he offered.

"So where are **we** going?" Jake asked.

"Back to the wizarding bank." Harry paused. "I found out I'm Lord Potter or I will be once I do some things."

"What kind of things?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know; that's what I need to find out and why I need to go back. I did find out that my going to Hogwarts won't cost **us **a penny. Apparently my biological family was pretty well off."

"How well off?"

"To the tune of fifty thousands pounds a year into my trust fund well off."

"Oh My..." both Jennifer and Jake gasped.

Harry stayed up late reading. He finished the goblin culture book and read the first couple of chapters of the Gobbledegook primmer, which contained basic greetings, the alphabet, and a pronunciation guide. He fell asleep practicing a basic greeting.

The next day was busy. Harry went for the morning run and spar before he rushed through his morning routine so he would be able to get the work he was supposed to do for his parents done early and read more of the books he had bought yesterday.

Fate was kind to him that day; many times when he placed orders for the family business he had trouble with getting through to suppliers, today however he got through to everyone on the first try. His parents had delegated this task to him when he'd shown an aptitude for it two years ago. It was how he earned most of his book money. It involved double checking the material sample stock numbers with the catalog stock numbers and double checking quantities, acting as an effective triple check for his mum on ordering supplies for what ever decorating job she currently was doing.

The rest of his spending money came from helping his dad spot antiques on buying trips or acting as an additional set of hands when his dad was restoring them. He really only got to help with those when school wasn't in session. Harry was torn; part of him was bummed because with all this Hogwarts, Lord Potter, Magical World mess, it was shaping up that he was likely to miss his dad's buying trip to Ukraine in two weeks. He liked the trips because he got to see places were history happened. But the other part of him was excited because he apparently was a figure in the history of the magical world. Since he had gotten through the most critical of the goblin books yesterday, today he wanted to look through the Who is Who of the magical world book indexes and cross reference them with his family tree.

Harry was so enthralled with his family tree that he missed lunch. His family tree had on the Potter side such notables as: Taliesin, Rhianon, Cliodne, Godric Gryffindor, Ignotus Peverell, Daisy Dodderidge, Elfrida Clagg and some not so desirables such as Gwydion. Harry was amazed as he studied his mothers side: her ancestery included: Boudicca, who Harry hadn't known was a witch, Morgana, Murgen of Lyonesse, Salazar Slytherin, Bridget Wenlock, and Artemisia Lufkin. His mother's side had twice as many squibs but both sides were still impressive. He wondered which keys went to who and wondered what he would find out when he went to Gringott's that afternoon.

While Harry and his dad used the Underground to get to Leicester Station that was the closest station to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry made a list of questions for the Goblins. Who was his Magical guardian? Did his birth parents leave a will? Who was his godfather and why did Harry have no recollection of him? Did he have any recourse for the endangerment his guardian had put him in? How could he best rid himself of the idiot? He had eight keys and could only take things out of two of the vaults what was in the other six? Did he have any properties? Any investments? Any material goods? And duties, what duties came with his title and who was doing them now if anyone?

Harry couldn't help but grin at the awed expression on his father's face as he opened the alley. He had probably worn a similar expression the day before. He lead the way to Gringott's. On the way he practiced the Goblin greeting and noticed two things one, his father seemed to be growing more alert with every step and two, he and his father were getting glared at by several people. Considering that carefully he frowned, had they glared at him yesterday? It was possible, yesterday he had probably been too distracted to notice. He only noticed today because of his dad. They reached the bank without incident however so Harry dismissed it to the back of his mind.

Upon entering the bank Harry went to the inheritances desk. "Gra-bleck, sharock jorn bloshok. Martooth"[victory and health to you]

Martooth got a very startled look on his face. "Yehroth megar schooth.[there's profit in both] I am amazed Heir of Potter for someone just rejoining the magical world and you have learned the Goblin courtesies. Your accent could stand work, you need to work on your gutturals but a credible first effort. I'll let Grashak know you're here. A few minutes later Martooth was back and instructed them "Follow Fursook to Grashak Longspear's office."

Harry carefully noted the time of their arrival a minute early. Five minutes later Harry and his father were still waiting. So Harry went to Fursook and said in a snarl. "I had an appointment with Grashak Longspear for three thirty it is now three thirty four if it reaches three thirty five and he is not here I will pull all of the contents of my vaults from this bank." Harry ignored his dad's 'Oh my god Harry what are you doing' look. Harry only smiled as the assistant went to knock on the door to Grashak Longspear's office and as he lifted his hand the door opened revealing an incredibly old goblin. "Gra-bleck sharock jorn bloshok, Grashak Longspear."

"Yehroth megar schooth Heir of Potter." The old goblin's toothy grin spoke of many things. "come into my office."

Harry handed Grashak the list of questions he had generated. "These are questions I need answers to."

Grashak was impressed. First the young lord had called him on his deliberate discourtesy, he had followed that with a credible attempt at greeting him in Gobbledegook and by name then paid him the courtesy of going directly to business showing a respect of Grashak's time. Most high born wizards when meeting with their account managers at the bank always seemed to want pleasantries before moving on to business. The only time wizards were respectful of a goblins time was when they dealt with the tellers.

"Your Magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore. He sealed your parents wills November 1st, 1981. Your Godfather is Sirius Orion Black he was imprisoned in Azkaban on the early morning of November 2nd, 1981. As for the endangerment, how did he endanger you?"

"He put a fifteen month old toddler on a doorstep during the night in November. When my wife found Harry he was in second stage hypothermia had his body dropped another two tenths of a degree he very well might have died. As it was he developed a bad case of pneumonia that he spent three weeks fighting." Jake Tatum spoke for the first time.

"You are sir?" Grashak asked.

"I am Jake Tatum, Harry's adoptive father."

"You have done well by your son. As far as getting rid of Dumbledore as a guardian that would be difficult. You must have a Magical Guardian, who would you have instead?"

Harry paused considering. "I would chose a council of advisors not one person. A goblin to advise me about my finances, a solicitor for legal council, my adoptive father and a person or maybe three people of good reputation and high position in the magical world that are not Albus Dumbledore or one of his cronies. I was hoping to ask your advice on a solicitor because I suspect I am going to need one."

"I see most of your questions deal with your inheritances. You have your keys?"

Harry pulled them out. As the goblin looked at the keys his eyebrows rose. What many people did not know was that the magic on the vaults at Gringott's always told the story to the goblins if there we're heirs or the potential for heirs. Rarely were vaults truly closed because almost always the possibility for a cadet line to claim it existed. Apparently Lily Evans-Potter was one. The Potter family had many illustrious ancestors and had always been careful to keep the treasures of the family ancestors in the Potter family vault. But these four keys...

"As you know vault 647 is your personal trust vault, Vault 715 was set up by your godfather, Vault 824 is the Potter family vault to remove things except family journals from that vault you have to be Lord Potter. I'm afraid your grand father set some rather stringent guidelines in place before he died for the Lordship. And Vault 254 was your mother's it is where she banked her pay from the Department of Mysteries it is also where the goods that survived the attack on the house at Godric's Hollow were stored. Unfortunately when Riddle attacked whatever happened to defeat him also had the side effect of destroying the fidelius charm it was under and most the other wards protecting the house. Most the contents were lost to souvenir hunters. Your mother was very intelligent she had placed her jewelry and personal journals under intention wards that didn't fall. So when we goblins went to clear the house since our intentions were to remove the contents for safekeeping we were able to bring them here to that vault. It is due to instructions from your guardian that you are denied access to that vault. Vault 819, this vault and has an honoraium Wizengamot seat connected to it, it hasn't been opened in half a millennia it belonged to Salazar Slytherin he actually had two vaults at one time for his descendants this one had the requirement that the only ones who could access it we legitimate children of his legitimate children. The other vault was accessed and emptied by descendants of his bastard son over the ages. Tell me have you ever spoken to a snake?"

"Yes I have. My first pet was a garter snake she died six months ago, we used to have fun conversations."

Grashak smiled. "If I were you I would keep that ability hidden. There are many that feel parseltongue or the ability to speak to snakes is the mark of a dark wizard. We goblins however know that it is merely a very rare magical talent that is linked to blood."

"So a genetic based magical skill." Jake said.

"Just so. Vault 777 was originally Bridget Wenlock's, it went inactive a century after her death. Vault 623 was Artemisia Lufkin's she had two children a son and a daughter. Her son died in an honor duel. No one knew how to contact the daughter, she had fled the magical world following her release from having been kidnapped and held to put pressure on her mother. I believe that the Lufkin family had a seat on the Wizengamot that is presently dormant. Last vault 911 this vault was Murgen of Lyonnesse not much is known of him except he was very powerful. Vaults like this usually open to their holder's use at the age of majority, seventeen.

"I have to tell you..Heir of Potter-"

"Call me Harry please."

"Fine Harry. I have to tell you your grandfather didn't trust your father to be a proper steward of the family. Charlus Potter has set specific tasks that an heir would need to be accomplish before claiming title. It had originally been set up for your father but with your father's death you are now the Potter Heir."

"Why didn't my grandfather trust his son?"

"Your father, was a late in life only child such children are frequently spoiled. Your grandmother Dorea Black-Potter was no exception to this tendency. Consequently your father was quite wild and thoughtless, make no mistake he was a good intentioned man with strong principles but he seldom thought beyond the moment to the long term consequences of his actions. Your grandfather was the one to set up your trust vault he activated it a month before your birth and a mere week before his death, setting the amounts to be deposited regularly and making a separate maintenance account your guardian could draw on for your benefit. Your father's personal vault was closed after his death."

"Wait you said vaults didn't close at a persons death if there are or there is the potential for heirs."

"That is true unless... that person dies with no money or in debt, as your father did."

"So what do I owe the goblins?"

"The debt is being paid."

"How?"

" Three months after your birth, your father arranged for the lease of Potter Manse on a twenty five year lease half of the rather substantial amount paid in advance the remainder is made in annual payments until the end of the lease. The debt is being paid by the lease payments. When you are fifteen the money from those payments will once again revert to you."

"What did he use the money for?"

"To fight the war."

"Wait. You said Riddle attacked my family in Godric's Hollow. McGonagall called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named, you don't seem to fear his name."

"He had many names, including one that means flight from death, I call him by his true name."

Harry thought for several moments."So how much of my heritage did my father get rid of trying to end the last war."

"Under the guidance of Dumbledore everything that wasn't entailed."

"I see. Out of curiosity how much of his own assets did Dumbledore pour into the war effort?"

"The Dumbledores spent little of their assets they were never a well to do family."

"So what is left?"

"Quite a bit actually, like I said Charlus had the measure of his son and entailed most all the properties, the art, the other treasures. He put in place strict guidelines the heir must meet before becoming Lord. To be honest I very much doubt your father would have succeeded in fulfilling them. As to your last question that you brought in the Potter seats are voted by Albus Dumbledore."

"How do I go about unsealing my parents wills? I wish to see the requirements to become Lord Potter. And I absolutely insist that Albus Dumbledore be removed as my Magical Guardian I don't want someone that would encourage a young man to ruin himself and then..wait...how much of the guardian maintenance funds has he accessed."

"I don't know. I will have to find out." Grashak removed a rolled document from his desk to hand to him. "I'll leave you to read that while I contact a solicitor who might be willing to help you."

Harry unrolled the document.

_To my heir and to heirs in perpetuity,_

_ I find that in order to preserve our heritage, guidelines as to the education, morals, and standards of behavior must be set. To become Lord Potter, Earl of Gryffindor, Baron of Meadis you must:_

_1. Have received a minimum of eight OWLs and four NEWTs it would not do to have an ignoramus as Lord._

_2. Have read all the family journals._

_3. Have three titled Lady's of society declare on their magic your education in manners and the mores of our society acceptable._

_4. Have a solid grasp of the workings of the Wizengamot. The Potter family holds 3 seats it is our duty to hold them well. This will be determined by three fellow seat holders from number 7._

_5. Have managed to maintain or increase the holdings from your personal vault for a two year period._

_6. Maintain a good personal reputation and the ability to work with others. More people must speak well of you than poorly of you, strings of lovers, angry rivals, and bitter enemies count against you._

_7. Demonstrate an ability to build and maintain alliances. Renew six old family ties and create two new ones._

_8. Establish the habit of journalling, it is important so future generations can learn._

_9. Oaths of loyalty should only be given to king, country and spouse._

_10. It is expected that within three years of being named Lord Potter you will marry someone who can also meet criteria 1,3,4,5,and 6._

_11. You will have a career and are a contributing member of society not living off the family wealth._

_ I hope that you find satisfaction in the accomplishment of these tasks. Venratio,Vires, et Officium.[honor, strength, and duty] _

_ Charlus Aaron Potter 28th Earl of Gryffindor, 35th Baron of Meadis_

"Looks doable. Not so sure I like number ten and I know your mum will hate it. But knowing you you'll be ready to claim your Lordship by sixteen except maybe that pesky number ten."

"Gee thanks Dad."

"My pleasure, squirt."

"I think I should see if there are other schools and how they compare I haven't confirmed with McGonagall yet and with Dumbledore being the Headmaster at Hogwarts I'm not sure I want to go there."

"Let's ask Grashak. And by the way you were quite rude to him earlier."

"Actually Dad that was a whole goblin thing. Him making us wait was an insult by taking offense I actually was maintaining position and when I followed it with speaking Gobbledegook and going straight to business I was being polite."

"Indeed Harry, I must admit to curiosity as to where you found out our customs. You were respectful to the door guard yesterday, you didn't negotiate with Martooth but you did with Griphook and then this afternoon's performance." Grashak said from the doorway.

"I didn't negotiate with Martooth because the services he offered were worth the asking price to me. As for with Griphook why should I pay exorbitant fees to use money which is mine. As to the Gobbledegook and the goblin customs I found four books about goblins at Flourish and Blott's yesterday, two histories, one customs, and one primmer on your language. To understand a culture you must first understand its economy, to understand the wizarding economy you need to understand goblins. I read the culture book then started the primmer to demonstrate I understand the role you play in the magical world."

Grashak smiled. "Indeed. Something tells me you will be a formidable force in our world one day. I have contacted Brocklehurst, Sterns and Rowe. They are a solicitors firm of solid reputation and Rowe was an intern that did work for your Grandfather. Unless you have additional business here at the bank I'll take you down to the family vault so you can select a family journal to read, we can get the Heir's ring and ledgers for you then we're done."

Jake found the cart ride a lot like a roller coaster and both he and Harry enjoyed it. At the vault while Jake was recovering from shock at the veritable Aladdin's cave of wonders the the vault provided, Harry chose the journals of the last three Potters. Grashak handed him a ring, "The goblins recast the Potter Heir ring after your father's disappeared that night using similar magic to that which we use for the keys."

Harry looked at the ring it was flat topped with an intricate seal engraved on it. In heraldic terms it was a badge shield with large lozenge behind and oak tree with crossed sword and a wand with two stars in front a label near the top of the shield with a rampant stag on one side and a rampant Griffin on the other. He went to slide it on his ring finger.

"No Harry it goes on the forefinger of the left hand."

Harry corrected his action. He felt his magic give an odd flare. The ring re-sized itself to fit.

"Good it has recognized you as Heir. Your ring's seal can double as a signature. If someone tries to steal it it will appear back in this vault, my advice is do not remove it. It gives the benefit of knowing is someone is attempting to meddle with your mind although it offers no protection except the knowledge that someone is attempting it. In addition to the journals I will give you copies of the family ledgers from the time of your grandfather's ascension as Lord. The ledgers will answer your remaining questions that were on your list for me. I have made you an appointment with Mr. Rowe in an hour. In the meantime did you by chance get an owl for your correspondence? If not I recommend you get one. To get to Mr. Rowe's office you go right as you exit the bank in Diagon Alley. At the crossroad go right second building on the left on the second floor. Is there anything else?"

"I want to get 400 galleons from my vault and convert it to pounds. There's a telescope I want to get. Oh and I want the best conversion rate for me possible." he said with a grin.

Grashak smiled "Two percent." At Harry's arched eyebrow, he laughed, sounding strangely like rocks grinding together. "Alright three quarters percent.," having heard from Griphook about the boy's bargaining ability.

Once Harry got his money they went to Flourish and Blott's where Harry found _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe _and a Journal. They stopped and Harry picked up his robes from Madam Malkin's. He asked Mandy Thompson a quick question. "Mandy, if I wanted to get the same growth, comfort and dirt resistant charms on muggle clothes could you do it?"

"Yeah, I could, but why?"

"What size would I need to get?"

"Two sizes larger than you wear but answer my question!"

"Because I want to start a clothing revolution at Hogwarts and I figured you could help. I'm going to get normal British school uniforms trousers, oxford, sweater, blazer, and tie and make it seem a Hogwarts uniform of sorts school crest and what not. Anyway I and my cousin will wear them then the rest of the muggleborn..."

"That's brilliant. You could have the ties be where house affiliation shows up green and silver gray for Slytherin, red and gold for Gryffindor, blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, yellow and black for Hufflepuff. You could silkscreen the Hogwarts crest on sweatshirts and t-shirts or... Yeah I'll help."

"Great Justin and I will bring in the base uniform in two weeks. And pick them up on the 28th of August."

"Sounds great."

Harry and Jake started walking in the direction of Rowe's office on their way Harry noticed a second hand robes shop. He steered his dad to it they stepped in and Harry asked the clerk where cloaks were he pointed to the far side of the shop without even looking up. Harry went over and found two light weight and from what his magic told him cloaks with active charms he grabbed a grey cloak that was his size and a blue on that would fit his dad. He went to the clerk and paid him the three sickles that the two cloaks added up to. He passed his dad the blue cloak as he pulled on the grey one. "We'll be less noticeable."

"Good Idea."

They got to Rowe's office twenty minutes early so Harry started reading. What he read was discouraging, there were two other magic schools in Europe but Hogwarts was still considered the premier school. "This world really is ass backward." he muttered. He was still frowning as they secretary ushered them into the solicitor's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people. Also a quarter of the credit for this story goes to darkshadowedrose she helped me feed the cute little plot bunny until it became a monster that wouldn't let go until it was down on paper.

A/N:To all of you who have alerted on this story you are all so wonderful and my muse is going nuts over the great reviews! I love it! Thanks so much! :-) I just got my first 'I'm gonna trash your story just because I can" review on this story. Blah you know you you are, You are a coward (you're even afraid to sign your review) and a cyber bully. Take your review and shove it where the sun don't shine because no one is forcing you to read my story!

Harry Prongs Tatum Chapter 5

"Mr. Rowe will see you now." the blond witch assistant ushered them into an office.

"Come in Grashak Longspear said you had urgent business and that you weren't charity but he failed to mention your names or what you needed a solicitor for."

"Mr. Rowe my name is Jake Tatum. This is my son and he's the reason we're here."

Harry pulled his baseball cap off.

Mr. Rowe looked at him. "Oh my goodness! You're Harry Potter."

"Yeah, well I prefer to be called Harry Tatum. I'm here because my magical guardian of record is Albus Dumbledore. I want to change that. He had the idea of placing me outside the magical world to grow up, no problem with that in principle. Hey from what I've seen, that was probably a good thing. But you see when it came to execution there was a problem, and it isn't a small little insignificant problem no it's a huge freakin' problem. Because of it I refuse to have him as my magical guardian of record. Actually on reflection there are two other problems with the whole concept of Albus Dumbledore as my magical guardian as well."

Jake started speaking again. "Harry isn't the only one to think that having Albus Dumbledore as his magical guardian is a problem his mother and I do to."

"Please explain Mr. Tatum because Professor Albus Dumbledore is one of the most respected and venerated members of the magical community, he has told the wizarding world that Harry is safe and being raised by blood kin in the muggle world."

"Mr. Dumbledore is a liar, and possibly a thief." Harry stated calmly.

"Mr. Rowe" Jake said after squeezing Harry's shoulder to quiet him. "How about I tell you how Harry came to be in the care of my wife and I. It started the morning of November 2, 1981...So you see it is unacceptable to all of us Tatums for that man to be Harry's magical guardian. I know that as far as Jennifer and I are concerned that man gave up any rights he had to say anything about how Harry was raised the minute he left him on that doorstep in November. We, his mother and I, have multiple issues with the idea of letting our eleven year old son go to somewhere we can't see and can't go, however he is magical and does want to learn magic. But to know that he would be going somewhere where two people are that have so little regard for his well-being as to leave him on a doorstep when he was a helpless toddler and to know one of them has legal authority over him is unacceptable."

Howard Rowe was amazed at what he had just heard. Albus Dumbledore had literally endangered the life of the Boy-Who -Lived. He didn't blame the adoptive parents of the boy. In their place he would be sending the aurors to cart Dumbledore off to Azkaban. "How do you want to do this?"

"I don't really know. Harry had the idea of having a council of elders instead of a single magical guardian, and after he read through the papers his grandfather left telling him what he'd need to do to claim his title it seems a very good idea."

"Okay you would be on this council?"

Harry started speaking"A goblin, probably Grashak since he's the Potter account manager. A solicitor, for legal advice I would be willing to name you based on Grashak's recommendation, provided we come to terms. Dad,"

"Put your mum on that list to son or she'll skin both of us."

"Mum, and then three witches and wizards of good repute that aren't toadies to Dumbledore."

"That sound remarkably well thought out."

"Well I won't go to Hogwarts if that man is still legally my magical guardian, the opportunity for that to go badly is too great. The Tatums are my family and I will give up magic all together before I give them up. An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure. If he's not my guardian it won't be an issue. That's why a council where no one person can claim control."

"Do you know which families your family has alliances with?"

"No but I know how I can find out. I have my Grandfather's journals."

"Okay it's getting late for me my day starts at seven and it's four thirty now, so how about we discuss terms. I usually charge 2 galleons 15 sickles an hour I have an assistant that looks up most of my research for me I bill his time at 2 galleons an hour with the first two hours of his research on my knut. I charge for consults like we're doing now, for time in court and time spent filling in and filing documents with the ministry. I guarantee confidentiality, I'm a natural occulumence. I can't guarantee we will win your case after all we're up against Dumbledore but I will give it my best shot. I usually take a fifteen galleon retainer for simple things like wills or defense of underage magic but for something like this we're probably talking a minimum fifty hours, so a hundred galleons retainer gets you an oath on my magic to do my best to win your case and an oath of privacy. I will not talk to the press without your express permission." When both Tatums gave him a startled look, he said, "Harry you are a famous figure in the magical world, I don't get how you didn't already know that surely you've gotten fan mail or had people approach you in the alley?"

"No but I've kept my hat on. Mr. Olivander recognized me somehow. How much would you want to be on my advisor council?"

"I expect that a five galleon a month would be sufficient. More if we have to meet frequently. I consider it more of an honor as I expect most would, I suspect Grashak will want more though.

"I was planning on offering him eight and letting him bargain me up to ten." Harry grinned.

The solicitor laughed."You obviously understand goblins, but if you just got your letter recently then how?"

Jake snickered, "Harry's kind of odd. He always seems to look past the surface with people and since arriving in the magical world he's extended that ability to the goblins-"

"All sentients Dad, since it's obvious we aren't alone in the universe."

Jake bit back a chuckle before continuing, "He likens them to dealers in the souk in Marrakech. Two years ago my wife was hired to do the interior on a sheik's new palace there were a few times when he was the male accompanying my wife, so he learned how to bargain. On our way over here, he said from what he read last night goblins are of lawful neutral alignment especially towards wizards. But if you respect them, their time, and their priorities and never go back on your word that you'll never have a problem with them."

"Amazing I've never heard them summed up in so few words. I think I was thirty seven before I had figured that out."

"Harry here is a people person. He has always had an uncanny ability to watch people or read about them and figure out their motives. If he can he asks scads of questions-"

"Dad you know thats just because-"

"I know habit number four seek first to understand then be understood." seeing a puzzled look on the solicitor's face he said "_7 Habits of Highly Effective People_ by Stephen Covey a book he read three years ago that I swear he lives his life by. But hey it works for him. Now how about you pay the man, son, so we can get those oaths and get out of his hair."

Harry pulled his banker's pouch out and ordered a hundred fifty galleons. "I'm giving you one hundred fifty because a. I know that it will take a lot of time to get this done and b. we've given you a tight timeline."

"Thank you...What do you want me to call you?"

"Just Harry."

"Okay Harry. Have you got an owl?"

"No."

"Get one then. I'm in court till noon tomorrow. When I get out, I'll start work on this. Here's your receipt. Now for that oath..."

Harry and his dad left the solicitor's office and strolled the block that was Benbridge Way. There were several offices a magical construction company, a few more solicitors' offices. There were also a couple of shops including a green grocer's where they saw a woman with a small green creature with floppy ears the size of a child. A yarn and fabric shop was next to a mediwizard and healers office. A small restaurant called Gloria's Eatery and next to it was an apothecary. Harry noticed this apothecary was different than the one on Diagon alley. Marisol's apothecary looked clean and bright, he steered his father into it to see if it was as clean inside as it was outside. It was. All the potions ingredients were neatly in bottles, tied bundles, small sacks or packages arranged in alphabetical order. Towards the counter where you paid there was a shelf offering about twenty potions each type in a distinctive bottle. There was another shelf that had a few potion books and many tools of the craft: a mortar and pestle, knife sets, stirrer sets, measuring equipment. Harry checked the prices for most ingredients the prices were the same as in Diagon Alley. The tools were a little higher but if he was any judge they were a better quality.

The shop keeper stepped out of the back "Can I help you?"

"We're mostly just looking but I prefer the quality of your tools to those offered on Diagon Alley."

"Yeah old Richards. Has the name and the connections but he likes to get cheap stuff and price it midrange Because he's on the alley he gets a lot of business. Me I like to get quality, price it reasonable and have a good customer base. It helps that I'm a potions mistress. I get regular commissions from a few mediwizards and healers but I'll never be rich good thing that doesn't matter to me." She chuckled.

"So you're Marisol?"

"That I am young man."

"Could you help me get a set of tools together for school?"

"Aye that I can." As she helped him gather a set of tools she also pulled two books from the shelf. "These two books aren't on your Hogwarts list but if you ask me they should be. They both were written by a muggleborn about three years ago who just gained his mastery."

Harry read the titles _The Essential Potioneer's Handbook:A Guide to Potion Interactions_ and _Potion Making 101: 50 Essential Skills and 20 Essential Charms for Potion Making_. "I'll take them."

"Now do need anything else?"

"Just the supplies of ingredients for first year."

"Okay let me tell you something lad. At Hogwarts the supplies for your potions class are stored in a communal cupboard. For that reason I do advise you get the supplies kit Richards sells but if you want to do serious brewing on your own come to me. I'm fair in my pricing and you don't have to worry about the purity or quality of your ingredients."

"Thank you Marisol I'll remember."

"Good lad now that'll be four galleons seven sickles and two knuts."

Harry paid and just before he left he said, "Could you make up a duplicate of what I just bought, for my cousin he's headed to Hogwarts too."

"My pleasure lad."

"We'll get it in August. Thank you and goodbye Marisol."

Jake and Harry made their way back to Diagon Alley and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. They stopped at Hubbard's Stationary. They looked at the quills and shook their heads. But Harry asked a few questions of the clerk and found out that all homework had to be turned in on parchment as did all tests so he bought sufficient parchment for the purpose. He also bought a stationary kit for owl post , some sealing wax, and some of the magical inks. Their last stop of the day was Eyelop's Owl Emporium. Harry half listened as his dad asked the clerk a bunch of questions as he wandered the store trying to find an owl he liked. He saw a beautiful tawny that if Annalise saw she wouldn't leave with out. But didn't see any that struck his fancy finally in the back of the shop he caught a flicker of white out of the corner of his eye. Moving closer and turning for a better look he saw a North American snowy owl. "Aren't you beautiful."

The owl turned and looked at him with large glowing golden eyes.

Harry moved closer and stood on a stool to get closer still. The clerk saw him and said "Look here what do you think your doing?"

"Getting a closer look."

"You don't want to get close to that owl boyo. She's right particular that owl is. Six wizards have wanted her but when they tried to touch her, pecked their hands she did."

"Harry how about you come back by me." Jake said.

Harry started to move back beside his father when the sudden weight of an owl hit his shoulder.

"Blimey looks like she's decided you're her wizard."

"Looks that way." Harry was getting a closer look at the owl. She was a gorgeous snowy white with small blackish brown speckles on the tips of her feathers. "How much is she?"

"Sixteen Galleons."

"What all do I need for her?"

"You'll need a cage, bowls, food. Mind you owls usually hunt for themselves as well. Most buy a gauntlet, some buy a perch."

"Seeing as your underage we got these mister bottles for a galleon." The clerk showed Harry and his dad a plastic spray bottle.

"We'll pass on that thanks." Jake said.

Harry looked at the cages. They all seemed small for the large bird. "Do I have to have a cage? I mean can't she fly from here to home, or would she get lost?"

"Saint preserve us, get lost! She's a post owl they don't get lost." The clerk looked contemplative, ordinarily owls didn't bond tightly with their owners for a week or two. However the snowy had been excessively picky about who she would go home with, she was acting more like a familiar than a post owl. "Ordinarily boyo, I would say you need a cage but the way she acts you could probably get by with just a perch. They're on the far wall." After Harry and the owl moved away he turned to the father of the boy who was wearing an astonished expression. "I might be mistaken but I think that's no ordinary post owl. I think she might be the lad's familiar."

"Does that change anything?"

"Not really. Is the boy taking her to school?"

"That's the plan."

"Then may I interest you in an additional perch for when he sends messages home?"

Fifteen minutes later Harry and his father left the alley with their purchases. The clerk at Eyelop's would release the snowy owl in a half an hour to make her way to Harry at home.

Later that evening Harry was pleased to see that his owl, Hedwig, despite her fierceness to people was patient and tolerant of Annalise. Annalise was completely enthralled with Hedwig. Harry was watching the owl and his sister out of the corner of his eye and starting to read his Grandfather's journal. So far he had found the names of three potential contacts. As the evening passed into night he added to the list. Muriel and Fredrick Prewett, Muriel was a second cousin of his Grandfather on his great grandmother's side and someone Charlus was very fond of. Griselda and Felton Marchbanks, Celina and Cedric Diggory, Augusta and Thomas Longbottom whom he apparently mentored, Percival and Dominique Withers, Calpert and Amanda Bones, Phillipa and Grover Clearwater, Sophia and Barstow Branstone, Ian and Fiona MacDougal, Tiberius and Natalie Ogden yet another couple his Grandfather had mentored and Tilly Toke. He carefully wrote them down and asked Mr. Rowe to find out what he could of the people on the page.

He wrote out a conditional acceptance to Hogwarts. Stating he would attend Hogwarts if certain conditions were met. Having read the comparison book he had discovered that the other two schools had comparable curriculums except Durumstrang taught dark arts, and Beaubatons had rather stringent rules regarding the interaction between their male students and female students practically to the point that they were segregated which he couldn't find a reason for. The fees for all the schools were comparable as were the uniform descriptions, the additional travel costs made the other two schools even less attractive to Harry. At least if he went to Hogwarts he could come home for Christmas and Easter Holidays.

Harry then looked careful at the supply list he'd been given for Hogwarts. He still needed the protective gloves he wondered why they didn't list protective goggles; he would get some anyway. Shrugging it off he made notes about what he would need. His alternate uniforms, workout clothes knowing his and Justin's mums he'd be asked to see that Justin didn't spend all his time being a jock and Justin would be asked to see that he didn't spend all his time with books. Weekend clothes, pj's and a dressing gown, foot wear, underwear, parka, notebooks, pens, pencils, art supplies, books for pleasure,telescope, a daypack he'd take one from the muggle world and ask the luggage shop to expansion charm and lighten charm it and to magically reinforce the areas he knew would be stress points. Games he'd take his bridge set, go, 3D chess, Scrabble, he'd have to coordinate with Justin.

Shortly before his bedtime Harry thought about what Mandy had said and went to find his mum. "Mum? Do you think me going to Hogwarts is a bad idea? Cause Part of me really wants to go, but part of me is scared."

Jennifer sighed. Her feelings were torn. Harry's magic was growing and unfortunately his control wasn't growing with it, he needed magical training. He didn't remember but she did. When he had first come to them there had been nightmares that resulted in broken window panes and all the breakables in the room shattering. Over the years she had eliminated ceramics and glass from Harry's room as much as possible but to this day he still accidentally broke things or caused electronics to short, so she knew as he did he needed to learn.

The idea of him going to Hogwarts where two authority figures were people that had left him on a doorstep however, scared her silly. One of the reasons Harry was such a bookworm was his magic made him a bit of an odd ball with other children. What if there were problems with they other children at the school? Her cousin had said similar things about Justin when the two boys had met, but Justin at least had sports. Harry's bad vision had and lack of overall coordination made him a liability on the sports field. He always did his best but he tended to trip over his own feet. His hand eye coordination was excellent it was the rest of his coordination that needed work. Jake had started him in martial arts two years ago which was helping but Justin who also took lessons from Jake was advancing more quickly much to Harry's discouragement. Jennifer hoped it was just a stage and that things would change for Harry. But that didn't solve her problem of what to tell Harry.

She settled for the truth. "I don't know, sweetheart. Part of me says stay here with your Dad and I where I know you're safe and we can protect you like we do Annalise." She watched as his face scrunched up ready to protest. "But, like all adoptive parents I accept that there's part of you that wants to know your heritage, which is magical. And I know until you learn to control your magic and how to use it safely you're a danger to yourself and others so I understand your need to go. Do I think it's a good school? No, not really, maybe we should look at ways for you to supplement your courses there so you can still take your O and A levels when you want to. That way Uni is still an option later. I bet if I ask Marie, you and Justin could both do it."

"Justin won't thank you for that you know," Harry said cheekily. "Did you call about him coming over?"

"Yeah Marie and Doug will bring him and have lunch with us on the thirtieth. He'll stay till Saturday Evening."

"So four days, cool!"

"I figure it's the least we can do for your real birthday."

"You're the best!"

"Thank you kind, Sir." Jennifer paused when she realized Harry really was a sir and one day would be a lord. "I'm proud to have you as a son Harry. You've always had a loving heart, a sharp mind and a unmatched determination. Sleep tight."

"Goodnight mum."

On the thirtieth Justin and his parents came and they had some very frank discussions about what they knew, what they didn't know, and what they wanted to know about the magical world. Harry's library provided several answers but also created more questions. The families decided that since the only thing Justin had bought had been his wand that the two boys would do their school shopping together Marie and Doug would pay for the muggle world items except Harry's planned telescope and Harry would pay for magical world purchases. That way both families could save the conversion fees at Gringott's. They would track all the purchases and even up later. On August 1st the boys and Jake headed to Diagon Alley but before they went shopping in the Alley they stopped in London and got daypacks and school uniforms.

Justin said "Are you sure we can do this Harry?"

"Yes Justin _Hogwarts: A History_ has a copy of the school charter and rules in it. There is nothing in it that says we have to wear those benighted robes anywhere but class and school feasts which means at ordinary meals and outside of class we can wear what we want. I don't want to wear medieval robes do you?"

"Of course not I don't want to be mistaken for a girl."

Trousers, shirts, jumpers, blazers, ties for Mandy to recolor, and an overcoat later Harry was debating the merits of sports wear.

Justin took one look and said, "Kit yourself out because you know you aren't getting out of sport not after your mum talked my mum into correspondence classes for the other subjects on the o level tests."

"You're right."

Their first stop was Richards' apothecary where Harry and Justin bought just the first year student supply kit and vial sets. Their next stop was the trunk shop where Justin opted to get a basic two compartment trunk that was only a little better than a standard student trunk and Harry picked up his. It took some persuasion to get the store owner to charm the packs instead of trying to sell them a magical book bag but they got him to charm their daypacks. He said they could pick them up on the 28th. They stopped and looked at Quality Quidditch Supply. It was hard for them to see what was exciting about a broom especially when compared to a fighter jet but Harry picked up _Quidditch Throughout the Ages _ so he and Justin wouldn't be totally ignorant on the subject. At the stationary shop Justin got parchment and ink but shook his head about quills same as Harry had. The next store in the alley was Flourish and Blott's they decided to stop there on their way back out of the alley since the books would be awkward to carry all day.

Next was Madam Malkin's, Madam Malkin saw Harry and instantly sent Mandy to help them. Justin like Harry frowned as his uniform were fitted. Harry handed her his Hogwarts robes. "Mandy I'll need you to add another charm to mine and Justin's robes."

"What is it this time?"

"A charm that will make them look pressed even if they've been crumpled into a day pack all day."

"Can do. The robes will be ready in an hour and a half things are too crazy today for them to be done sooner."

"Can you take a quick break?"

Mandy gave him a puzzled look but asked for a break anyway.

Outside Harry gave Mandy the muggle type uniforms he and Justin got that morning. She was especially pleased to see the sportswear.

"This is great Harry."

"Now we need to talk price. Madam Malkin charges thirteen galleons for the additional charms on four items of clothing. I'll pay you twenty for mine and twenty for Justin's that's forty galleons to do comfort and three size and dirt resistance charms, the Hogwarts crest and to color the ties and return them via Hedwig."

"Tell you what, you make that twenty five each and I'll add a wrinkle resistance charm to both sets of uniforms and silkscreen the sports kits for both of you."

"You'll have them done the 28th of August?"

"Yes, except the ties of course." she said firmly.

"Done" Harry called fifty galleons from his banker's pouch, and noted the amount. Now where can Justin and I get Dragonhide Gloves?"

"The cauldron shop near the Alley entrance has them but, Keenan's Leathers down across from Olivanders has better ones. It has other stuff too." Mandy told him as she shrank the muggle clothing and tucked it in her pocket.

"Thanks we'll see you the twenty-eighth."

Harry and Justin were getting very hungry by this point despite the snacks they had brought along. Harry was glad it was almost time for their meeting with Mr. Rowe that was supposed to be a working lunch at Gloria's Eatery. They by passed several more stores before turning onto Benbridge Way and making their way to Gloria's.

Mr. Rowe met them there. He was surprised to see Justin with them but merely nodded. After their food had been delivered he cast a _mufliato _spell so they could talk freely. Harry and Justin both got excited to see the first practical purpose magic cast in their presence. But quickly calmed back down as business started being discussed.

First they signed the paperwork the ministry required for a change in guardianship in all appropriate places. Jake handed over a copy of the police report from when Harry was found and a doctor's report from the same day and the medical reports from the three weeks following as well as copies of his adoption papers.

Mr. Rowe said. "I'll file these this afternoon. As for the other positions your grandfather held Harry, there was a seat on the St. Mungo's Board and a seat on the Hogwarts board. You wouldn't be able to influence those at this point even if you wanted to.

"Of the people on that list you gave me Harry only Muriel Prewett, Tiberius Ogden, Griselda Marchbanks, and Augusta Longbottom are still alive. However Cedric and Celina Diggory's son Amos is alive he works for the ministry in the Department for the Control of magical creatures. Calpert and Amanda's daughter Amelia is alive she works for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and holds the Bones family seat. Percival and Dominique's Withers' son Reginald is also alive. He is a healer and his only involvement in the government is when he votes his seat in Wizengamot. The Branstone's son and daughter died in the last war however their grandchildren survived. Lord Bejamin, the son of Phillipa and Grover, and his wife, Lady Desiree, Clearwater are alive but mostly keep to themselves. Ian and Fiona MacDougal's son Angus mostly stays home and runs the family estate."

"Contact them all. Actually I'll make out a questionnaire that way we can be sure the ones we pick will be the ones I'll get along the best with. If there are others that you feel would be good to include on the list for consideration please contact them. Light families only the warnings that both my grandfather and grandmother gave in their journals about the dangers of dark magic were quite explicit. Not to mention if one was creative it would never be necessary to use a dark curse to kill it could be done with a simple levitation spell.

"By the way as soon as the whole guardian thing is settled I'll have a few publishers and authors that need to make some corrections or reclassifications."

Such observations made so calmly made something in Howard Rowe nervous. That it was true there was no doubt, but that truth was one the magical world had always shied away from.

After that their meeting concluded Harry led the way to Marisol's where he and Justin continued their list of magical purchases Harry opted to buy the better grade potion ingredients for his private potions cabinet in addition to the school set from Richards' Apothecary.

Justin got his holster, oil and wand care kit from Olivanders opting for a simpler leather waist holster for his wand. Keenan's Leathers fascinated both the boys and Jake because of the vast array of leathers offered everything from tanned kid dress gloves up to Ironbelly dragon hide armor was offered. Jake wondered how the Ironbelly dragon hide would hold up to sniper fire. Harry found that the store offered black chupacabra leather boots that would grow with his feet for three sizes. At Jake's urging he bought them since his feet had recently started to grow and he had outgrown his last two sets of shoes long before the shoes were close to being worn out.

Boots and gloves bought the boys headed back across the street to see Gambol and Japes. The store offered games, pranks and small playful gifts. Harry and Justin both bought an exploding snap deck, guaranteed to last twenty games or your money back, not that they wanted to throw money away on exploding cards but they were boys and it was explosions.. They looked at gobstones and made 'stones that spit gross' faces and by passed those. After fifteen minutes of exploring the shop they moved on to Magical Menagerie. Harry was less interested in the animals there since he had Hedwig.

The boys decided they were hungry again so they had ice cream at Florean Fortescue's. They went back and picked up their robes at Madam Malkin's. Tiring from the busy day they were swift to get Justin's books with Harry only browsing to add a few more to his collection. They swiftly headed to the exit before the shrinking charms wore off on their larger packages their last stop was the cauldron shop it was while they were there that it occurred to Harry that they could just use his trunk. Done for the day they headed home . Jake and Jennifer were surprised when they checked on the two boys shortly after dinner to find them sound asleep a full hour and a half early.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people. Also a quarter of the credit for this story goes to darkshadowedrose she helped me feed the cute little plot bunny until it became a monster that wouldn't let go until it was down on paper.

Harry Prongs Tatum Chapter 6

Howard Rowe had been around the noble families of the magical world and he been around the everyday Joes. Usually he preferred the Joes, as a rule they were more respectful and capable. The magical elite in general had a sense of entitlement that made them seem like spoiled children. Harry Potter Tatum seemed a walking talking contradiction. Despite his wealth despite the fact he was an heir to a title, despite his fame as the boy who lived, here was a boy that seemed to look at everyone with the one expectation. That everyone was of equal value. No one was "better" than anyone else. He was equally polite with Elsa the receptionist, and Kyle his legal assistant as he was with Rowe himself. Although it was late, Harry had just sent the list of questions for him to give to the potential advisors. He read them out of curiosity. The first questions were rather benign:

What is your name?

What do you do for a living?

Have you ever created your own business?

What can you tell me about your family?

Did you know the Potters? Charlus and Dorea or James and Lily or both?

What do you do for fun?

What do you hold dear?

What principles do you hold yourself to?

Do you prefer to work alone or as part of a group?

Which is more important to understand or to be understood?

What things have you done in your life that you're proud of?

What would you consider adequate compensation for being an advisor?

Then they got a little more personal.

What goals have you set for yourself in your life and have you achieved them?

What things have you done that you have regretted?

How do you think it best for children to learn responsibility?

Do you believe that children should be protected? If yes at what point should that protection fade?

What things would you consider a priority for me to learn?

How do you feel about muggles? Goblins? Albus Dumbledore?

Do you consider arranged marriages acceptable?

The questions after that got down right intrusive

Have you ever done something that can be classified as dark magic?

What things do you want people to say about you at your funeral?

Have you ever broken the law?

Would you break laws if it meant saving lives?

What do you fear?

A criminal is threatening to take the life of a hostage that is a family member do you offer to take their place? What if in place of a family member was an old person? a child? A stranger?

Someone important and or wealthy and or powerful tells you to do something you know is wrong do you do it anyway?

There is someone threatening another person, do you step in and try to help or step back it isn't your business?

A thousand people are sick, the sacrifice of one person can save them do you sacrifice that person without their consent? What if only a hundred were sick? Less?

If killing a criminal meant saving ten people could you do it?

What determines in your mind the value of a life?

Have you ever taken a life?

Howard Rowe half choked himself trying not to swallow his tongue in shock the last eleven questions were...something he would never have dreamed of asking but given Harry's history they almost made sense. Setting the list of questions aside he opened the letter that came with them.

_Mr. Rowe, _

_ Here are the questions. I realize that some of the questions are probably HORRIBLY intrusive however I think getting the answers would allow me to choose the remainder of my council very quickly. I asked the question about arranged marriages because I found out that my grandparents marriage was arranged. I'm not sure how I feel about that but this way I won't be surprised later. I hope there is something you can do so they can be assured the only people to see their answers we be you, me, and my parents and that after the council is chosen the answers would be destroyed so no one else would find out. I didn't come up with some of the more outrageous questions alone, there's this book called _The Book of Questions _it asks all these great if exceedingly difficult questions that really make you aware of your values. Anyway from here I leave it in your hands._

_ Harry Tatum_

Howard went home in a pensive mood that night, once he got over the shock of the questions he had to agree they were good questions that would quickly make clear someone's values. They also reflected Harry's values. He thought about his own answers to the questions then thought about adaptations to the questions that he would make so the families answering would make clear their position on the subject of blood purity. Harry as a half blood would be looked at a certain way by some of the upper echelons, and with the addition of his muggle family which he had been adamant he wouldn't give up, those answers would be needed. Howard decided to consult with his partners in the morning. Miles had highly placed family his great grandfather was a Lord, and Peter...well Peter would like the take no prisoners attitude Harry demonstrated.

The next morning at their weekly Saturday morning meeting at Gloria's Eatery to discuss the firm, Howard informed his partners of their firms newest client.

"What do you mean our firm now represents Harry Potter?" Peter Sterns said as he spelled away the tea he'd spewed at that announcement.

"Albus Dumbledore said he was with muggle relatives and that he would return to the magical world this year. My Amanda is looking forward to having him as a classmate." Miles Brocklehurst said.

"Albus Dumbledore has lied to the wizarding public for most of the last ten years."

"That's a huge accusation Howard." Peter said.

"I've got proof." He put the copies of reports and documents Jake had given him on the table. "Harry Potter a.k.a. Harry Prongs Tatum was found in a muggle park in Little Whinging Surrey, he was placed with the Tatums when no proof of his birth could be found by muggle authorities. He's lived with them ever since. Now eight days ago he is visited by Professor MacGonagall who thought she was doing a standard first contact with a muggleborn family only to find it's anything but standard. Because Harry Tatum is Harry Potter boy-who-lived much to her great surprise."

"Harry's mum ascertains that McGonagall was there when little Harry was left on his muggle aunt's doorstep and that Dumbledore was there as well. Harry's adoptive parents at this point are very disapproving of the magical world that would leave a toddler on a doorstep in November and endanger said toddler and I suspect if Dumbledore were to appear in front of them they might try to take him apart piece by piece. Needless to say they are protesting Dumbledore's magical guardianship and have an alternative in mind. We've been hired to make that happen."

"Merlin." Miles breathed.

"So what's this alternative?' Peter said.

"A council of advisors. His adoptive parents, the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts, me and by extension our firm, and three respected non Dumbledore toadies Witches and Wizards. I bring it up because I'm hoping one of you will take the Benchley underage magic case to court Monday in my place. It's all together you'd just need to present it. While I go and try to persuade a bunch of highborns as to why they should answer some very personal questions."

_ "_How personal?"

Howard handed over his modified version of Harry's list.

_A criminal is threatening to take the life of a hostage that is a family member do you offer to take their place? What if in place of a family member was an old person? a child? A stranger? A muggle? A goblin?_

_ There is someone threatening another person, do you step in and try to help or step back it isn't your business? What if the person being threatened is a muggle? A goblin?_

"Merlin!" Miles exclaimed.

"Who came up with these questions?" Peter asked

"Harry did. I modified two of them. But he did the rest."

"What kind of kid comes up with questions like this?"Miles asked

"A strange one... a very smart and very unique one." Howard answered.

"Places a very high value on life doesn't he? And has a strong sense of right and wrong." Peter observed reading between the lines.

"Yes, he values, how did he phrase it, all sentient life."

"A lack of prejudice, interesting, won't do him any favors with the well-to-do." Peter said

"If I read him right it will make no difference. He's remarkably centered, he's a bit like a rock when he wants to be. Courteous when it suits him bullheaded when it doesn't."

"So what highborns are you going to be presenting with these questions?" Miles asked.

"Amelia Bones, Griselda Marchbanks, Tiberius Ogden, Angus MacDougal, Benjamin and Desiree Clearwater, Amos and Belinda Diggory Reginald Withers, Timothy and Camilla Branstone, Muriel Prewett, and Augusta Longbottom."

Peter and Miles couldn't help it. They spewed tea across the table.

"Those families have connections to Harry's grandfather you see. Harry did say if I knew of other light families he should consider that he wouldn't object if I questioned them as well."

Miles considered "Put my great Aunt and Uncle on the list there could be a great deal of prestige involved in mentoring the boy who lived."

Howard said alright but inwardly added another question to the sheet. _Why do you want to be one of my advisors?_

A week later and seemingly countless privacy oaths from both sides, Howard had gotten four refusals. He had the candidates fill out the questions with quills charmed so that only the truth could be written.

Amelia Bones declined to be involved "I have too much on my plate already."

Timothy and Camilla Branstone had read the questions and promptly refused. "We have children, balanced children, that need our attention a child that comes up with questions like that needs a visit from mind healers."

Lord and Lady Clearwater had read the questions been shocked and looked to him for explanations. Once he'd explained and they had gotten over their shock though, they had answered the questions.

Amos Diggory looked at the questions said, "This must be a joke and a tasteless one at that Albus Dumbledore is the boy's guardian."

Reginald Withers read the questions laughed uproariously and said "I want to meet this lad. He may be young but he's got bollocks the size of barrels, he's taking on Dumbledore you say. I'm glad, I never liked the way that man operated. Specially after I heard James died in debt."

Griselda Marchbanks had asked a ton of questions both about the situation and Harry before thoughtfully taking her time answering the questions.

Tiberius Ogden read the questions, hyperventilated for a bit, then settled down and said "The lad's grandfather would be rolling in his grave. But if what you say is true, it's better the lad is being cautious. Merlin knows James never was."

Angus MacDougal was the fourth refusal. "I've got grandchildren the age of that lad. I have neither the energy or the desire to participate in the raising of the sort of malapert brat that would ask questions like that of an old family ally.'

Augusta Longbottom got starchy but said, "I owe to much to the late Lord Potter to allow his grandson to continue to be left to stumble around in our world. Besides After what Dumbledore got my Frank into a chance to put one in his eye is not to be passed on."

Muriel Prewett was excited that Charlus' grandson was contacting her, that was until she read the questions. At which point Howard had to do a lot of feather smoothing and explaining. Once explanations had been given she sniffed and said, "I suppose it isn't all the lad's fault being raised by muggles and all. I still cant believe Dumbledore was that stupid, a fifteen month old on a doorstep. Indeed!"

Lord and Lady Brocklehurst had apparently been warned of the intrusive nature of the questions because they didn't even blink.

The following Monday Harry and his parents met with Howard in his office and read the results. Harry and his parents discussed the merits of this person over that person. In the end it was decided that Harry and his parents wanted to meet each of the candidates except the Brocklehursts. Harry composed a very polite and cordial letter thanking them for their participation in the screening process and saying that he had received several responses from old family allies. Sufficient that the old allies would be his first choice for his council. That did not mean however that he was refusing a future potential alliance with the Brocklehurst family. He would with their permission maintain contact so they could keep lines of communication open.

Then his family planned a dinner in their own home that Friday to meet the potentials. Harry figured that by having the dinner in their home he would get a real picture of who would and who wouldn't fit. Reactions to Annalise would be an excellent gauge of character and the candidates reactions to finding themselves in muggle surroundings would tell him a lot. On Howard's advice he included Lady Longbottom's grandson on the invitation.

Jennifer poured over Harry's etiquette book to be sure that the dinner would be both homey and impressive. They carefully chose recipes for a six course meal that could be made ahead and kept warm or cold for serving or would otherwise require little effort on their part. They read and re-read the questionnaires, based on them they leaned towards Reginald Withers, Griselda Marchbanks, and Lord and Lady Clearwater for Harry's council but they also felt Lord Ogden might suit as well. Muriel Prewett was family therefore couldn't be slighted and Lady Longbottom also was very influential and she deserved the courtesy of a face to face decline of her efforts.

Friday night arrived, Howard had gotten Harry's family home attached to the floo network for the evening and he had purchased a small tin of floo powder for when the guests wanted to leave. He arrived early so he could perform introductions.

Once everyone was there conversation was stilted. Both Muriel Prewett and Lady Longbottom made some unintentional but still slighting remarks about Annalise. Harry had listened closely to the adults as they made small talk for a short time and ascertained that Neville was a shy, uncertain boy most likely due to his overbearing Grandmother. Harry decided that if they were going to get anything accomplished he needed answers to a question and so he asked, "I appreciate all of you answering the questions on the questionnaire. However I can't help but wonder why all of you stood by when Albus Dumbledore was placing me on my Aunt's doorstep."

Silence reigned supreme for a moment. Then gradually the stories came out. Muriel started first, "I didn't hear immediately. Once I knew I went to Albus he assured me that you would have a loving home with your mother's sister. As a distant relative I had very little claim."

Lord Ben as he had introduced himself said, "After the initial celebrations died down there were many who asked about you. However Albus did you a favor in one sense. He placed you at your aunt's due to her having the strongest blood claim. The next strongest blood claim would have been the Blacks."

"My grandmother's family."

"Yes, and there's a reason the Blacks are called that. A darker family doesn't exist." Griselda Marchbanks intoned.

"No one knew Dumbledore had blown it you see." Reginald Withers stated.

"Some of us had greater concerns to deal with at the time, my son and his wife were attacked two days after your family was. They have never recovered and I was suddenly required to care for Neville here." Lady Augusta said.

"I'm sorry if I brought back difficult memories, Lady Longbottom." Harry quickly said.

"Apology accepted."

"I was caught up in the death eater trials and in efforts to stimulate the wizarding world economy lad. Dumbledore said it was handled and I believed him." Tiberius Ogden said.

After that conversation flowed much more smoothly, and the attendees came to the conclusion that Harry wasn't the rude brat his questions had made him seem. He was in fact polite, well mannered, and highly intelligent. After dessert Harry asked Annalise to play the piano for their guests. The doubtful guests were soon enthralled; for all her simplemindedness, the girl was a genius at the piano. After the guests attention was on Annalise, Harry and his parents stepped out of the room and consulted. As the concert came to an end Harry asked Mr. Rowe to ask Lord and Lady Clearwater, Lord Withers, and Madam Marchbanks to stay a few minutes while he and his parents bid the rest of their guests goodnight.

The Tatums reentered the salon where Harry took his sister off to get her started getting ready for bed while Jennifer and Jake spoke to his chosen councilors.

Jake started, "I want to start off by thanking you all for coming it allowed us to confirm who we wanted to ask to be a magical guardian council for Harry. Mr. Rowe told me when we first proposed this that it hadn't been done before. In the muggle world councils like we propose were set up so no one person could exert to much influence on a child that due to circumstance had power or influence inherited at an age too young to wield it. It allowed for the power to be used in a balanced way. Harry has inherited five seats in the Wizengamot and a great deal of wealth. He also has been raised in a muggle home. His mother and I have done our best to see he learned manners, responsibility, and the concepts of duty and honor."

"From what I can tell you have done a fine job. Mr. Tatum." Lady Clearwater said.

"Thank you, Lady Clearwater I would hope you could call me Jake. Because we ..."

"What Jake is taking forever to say is we would like for you all to be Harry's councilors." Jennifer said.

Lord Withers grinned and said as Harry reentered the room. "Guess this means you should call me Uncle Reg."

"I would be honored Uncle Reg." Harry said with a smile.

Griselda Marchbanks looked the family. " Thank you for the wonderful meal and the entertainment." She looked closely at Harry. "I hope to get to know you much better Harry."

"I would like that very much Madam Marchbanks."

"It is late and as I am an old woman I bid you goodnight."

"I'll go with you Griselda, as I have early rounds at St. Mungos. Thank you for the evening it was delightful." Reg said.

Lord Ben looked at his wife. She spoke to Harry. "I, no we are honored that you would chose us to advise you. Your grandfather advised me after my parents died in the war with Grindelwald it was he who introduced me to Ben. I look forward to getting to know you Harry. Jennifer, Jake it was a marvelous evening the food was superb and Annalise's playing was amazing. Your home is far lovelier that I would have ever expected and you were very gracious hosts even when your guests were less than gracious. I'm sure it will take very little to polish Harry to be ready to take his place in our world because you have done so well raising him."

"Goodnight Lady Clearwater, Lord Clearwater."

"Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people. Also a quarter of the credit for this story goes to darkshadowedrose she helped me feed the cute little plot bunny until it became a monster that wouldn't let go until it was down on paper.

A/N: I get that some of you think that Harry is mature for his years. Speaking as a former non-childlike person when I was a child I think this Harry is accurate for several reasons. He's not had a true family history his parents have been honest and told him (I imagine around age eight when he would probably have expressed an interest) from what he said as a toddler his mother was probably murdered and he probably witnessed it but they couldn't tie it to any known crimes. His family is a family of entrepreneurs responsibility is something taught early in such families. He hasn't connected well to his peers because of his love of history and his strangeness due to his magic and he has connected better to an older generation. Last he has a mentally challenged younger sibling his parents needed for him to grow up and be more responsible at a younger age. To OakDarkleaf that said given what happened to Frank and Alice, Lady Longbottom would probably be more sensitive to mentally challenged people. You might think so but I'm not sure she would for two reasons one Alice and Frank had it done to them not been born that way, I think a part of Augusta hopes that one day Frank and Alice will wake up and be the people she remembers. Two Annalise is muggle. Think of how she treats Neville I don't see her as the sensitive type.

Harry Prongs Tatum Chapter 7

Monday morning Howard Rowe entered the Ministry of Magic's Department of Child Services nervously. He hoped that the paperwork could be filed with a minimum of fuss but definitely didn't count on it.

Kelly Dushane looked up as a man entered the department. She was a muggleborn that had managed to be hired by the ministry. Unfortunately she was stuck in this department, originally she thought would mean helping children only to discover that the ministry was reluctant to interfere in "private matters" and children were effectively viewed as chattel. Luckily for magical children it was rare for them to be horribly physically or sexually abused something about accidental magic tended to take care of the worst abusers before it got really bad. She saw lots of mental damage and neglect but unfortunately her hands were tied. She did her best to make sure those children knew of resources to help them. Her department, containing herself and three other witches, also oversaw guardianship contracts that were written for orphans. So as he entered she thought, good looking solicitor type I wonder who died that he's filing a guardian contract for.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"I need to file a change of terms of guardianship."

"Who for?"

"Harry James Potter."

Kelly almost choked. "Say again?"

"Harry James Potter"

"Hold on a moment I'll have to pull his file." Kelly Dushane was surprised that Harry Potter was having a change in guardianship. Of course she had been a mere intern and had not seen the details of his case file. It was classified as secret but with a challenge to the terms she'd finally have reason to pull it out and read it. It took her forty five minutes to find the file. She went through the file drawer for classified files five times before finally finding it.

"Okay Mr.?"

"Rowe. Howard Rowe."

"I'm sorry it took so long. Just who do you represent Mr. Rowe? Most times if a challenge is going to happen in a guardianship contract they happen in the first year not the ninth almost tenth year."

"I actually want a few questions answered first. The Magical guardian of record is?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"And the physical guardian?"

"Petunia Dursley"

"And this was checked?"

Kelly looked at the file, placements like this were supposed to be verified. When Muggle physical guardians were in charge of a non-offspring magical the department was supposed to check annually, but according to the file no checks had ever been made. "No. No checks were ever made but that can't be right, we're supposed to check annually. How could this have happened?" she noticed he didn't seem surprised. "You're not surprised."

"I have a suspicion that Albus Dumbledore tagged that file with a notice me not making it easy to overlook. I'm filing for a change of guardianship on behalf of Harry's actual physical guardians."

'Oh boy..." Kelly winced this was surely going to come back and bite her in the arse. "show me what you have..."

Two hours later Kelly sat back. "This will have to go before a judge, it has never been done before and given who is involved... A judge is going to have to okay it. I mean on paper it looks good, especially with his Wizengamot seats and all, but taking away custody of the Boy-who-lived from Dumbledore the defeater of Grindelwald... It has to go before a judge with subpoenas for the involved parties."

"All right, when can we do it before September 1st? Harry will only be willing to get on the Hogwarts Express if Albus Dumbledore is not his guardian of record."

"I'll check." A few minutes later she was back, "There's only one opening before September. It's an opening with a judges triad: Newton, Claggert, and Harcourt, on Aug 27th will that work?"

"Yes we'll take it. How much will court fees be?"

"Well subpoenas for Dumbledore, the proposed council members, and Harry's present guardians and this Aunt of his. Courtroom fee, and then the judges and clerks fees probably about eighteen Galleons."

"All right but add Minerva McGonagall to the subpoena list."

HJPT HJPT HJPT

That afternoon Harry and Justin were having fun sparing two on one with Jake, while Jennifer and Marie were discussing the whole magical world thing.

"I can't believe that they haven't sent out requests for previous school records or health records."

Jennifer mused to her cousin.

"I know but I have every intention of sending a health record with Justin just in case."

"That's an excellent plan. I wonder if the are magical childhood illnesses, like chicken pox, or measles that magical children are immunized for the way we do the ones here. It was hard for Harry as a toddler since he had no records he had to start with the baby immunizations all the way through starting at fifteen months old."

"That's a good point but who would we ask?"

"I think I could ask Reginald Withers; he's going to be one of Harry's advisors if we're successful at overturning **that man's,"**Jennifer spat the phrase making it clear to her cousin who she meant, "magical guardianship. He's a doctor of some sort he would know."

"I have to say I have several reservations about Hogwarts but Justin said Harry did research and the other schools weren't any better."

"Yes I double checked Harry's sources and came to the same conclusions. And last Friday I talked with Griselda Marchbanks about education in the magical world. If it weren't for the fact that Harry's magic needs control and to do that he needs teachers who can undo it if things go wrong; I would never let him go within a hundred miles of that place.. But sometimes Harry's magic scares me, and I know it's just going to get stronger as he grows because it already has."

"I know exactly what you mean Jennifer. It isn't the child, it's the ability that's frightening. At least you've only got Harry to deal with. Our Kayla is showing signs as well."

"Oh Marie.."

"At least this time we know what it is, what it means, and that we aren't crazy."

"I suppose that would be a little better."

Jennifer had Hedwig take invitations to Harry's council, and invited them all to dinner again that Wednesday. She asked them to pencil in weekly dinners until after the hearing so they could all get to know one another and come up with a list of information that Harry needed to learn.

HJPT HJPT HJPT HJPT

Two days later as Albus Dumbledore was opening his morning post he got an official letter from the Ministry of Magic on opening it he noticed it was a court summons regarding the custody of one Harry James Potter. It was only eight in the morning but he needed a drink. His song and dance for the wizarding world concerning its savior was coming to a swift and sudden halt.

HJPT HJPT HJPT HJPT

Wednesday wound up being a day of headaches for Jennifer and Jake. Annalise's (and marginally Harry's) usual minder called in sick. Jennifer had got hold of her mom, Allison, to come and stay with Annalise, but she couldn't come for two hours. Harry stepped in and said he'd mind Annalise until Grandma arrived. Jennifer hated to do that he was only eleven and shouldn't have to care for his sister but today it was her only option because the job they were working had a contractual deadline and one thing after another had gone wrong on this job. The day was long. Two of their workers called in which meant to keep close to schedule she and Jake ended up doing twice as much that day and they were late getting home. Her mom had had to leave two hours before which meant Harry had done minder duty with Annalise twice that day. It was only as Jennifer came in the door she remembered they were supposed to have guests that night. "Crap" she said and then the aroma of Paella hit her nose. "Bless you Harry. The best thing I ever did was teach you to cook."

Jake and she headed to their bathroom to clean up. They still had ten minutes until the guests arrived when they entered the kitchen where Harry and Annalise were sitting together. Harry was reading to Annalise from the storybook that Harry had bought for her on Diagon Alley, _Tales of Beedle the Bard_. "Smells good son."

"Yeah. I figured with the way this week has gone I'd best take charge of dinner so we're having gazpacho, salad, paella, and flan. I also whipped up a pitcher of sangria to go with it for the adults and thought we'd eat out on the patio. It's all set. I figure we can ask Mr. Rowe for one of those muff..muf...one of those spells so others can't overhear and we're good."

The dinner went smoothly despite the stressed day that preceded it.

Mr. Rowe said, "When I filed the papers Monday, Kelly Dushane looked over everything. She's having the DMLE test Harry's file for a notice me not charm, and anti summoning charms since as far as she can tell it hasn't been touched since it was first placed there years ago, counter to all regulations And that's not the only irregularity. She's also found out since that the witch that originally handled the file was an old friend of Dumbledore's and the old friend doesn't remember a thing. She's having St. Mungo's check for tampering.

"Would that be Frances Barstow?"Uncle Reg asked.

"I believe so."

"I'll watch as it's done to be sure it's done right then."

"Just don't be the Healer of record, we don't want them to have an excuse to throw the petition out."

"Got it."

Grashak spoke next. "Well I found out where the guardian maintenance money went. Dumbledore had it transferred in full to a muggle bank in Surrey. Fifty galleons a month for nine years and nine months. It's in Harry's birth name but Petunia Dursley was also listed as a drawer on the account. It's untouched."

"So he's not a thief." Harry summed up. Harry didn't miss the small sighs of relief his council gave.

"Apparently not, although one of the family artifacts is missing. We hope your father lent it to Dumbledore and that he will return it to you."

Grashak left shortly after delivering his report. He'd appreciated that Harry had gotten a fillet of raw fish for his supper and not expected him to eat what everyone else did.

Mr. Rowe left shortly after supper he had another case in the morning.

Later Uncle Reg had confirmed that Harry and Justin would need a few immunizations before leaving for Hogwarts. He would come by on Saturday and start them on the series and send instructions to Madame Pomfrey at Hogwarts to continue them on schedule.

Harry, Uncle Reg, Griselda Marchbanks, and Lord and Lady Clearwater stayed up speaking about education in general and in specific so that they knew what Harry knew and he knew what he would need to learn to take up his role as Lord Potter. Harry's parents made the mistake of moving from chairs to a lounger where after the long day of hard work they drifted to sleep.

At 1:30 a.m. Harry and his four conversation companions concluded their conversation and realized the time. By this time formalities between them had been discarded. Madam Marchbanks was Aunt Elda. Lord Clearwater was Uncle Ben and Lady Clearwater was Aunt Desi. They had figured out that aside from magic itself Harry needed lessons in estate management. And that his wardrobe would forever be a point of contention between Harry and Aunt Desi. The council apologized to Harry's parents for the late hour thanked them for the lovely dinner and went home.

On Saturday Uncle Reg came. After having a brief conversation with both Jennifer and Marie, he did full magical physicals on both boys that included health history's, magical power tests, and immunizations. He offered to vanish and re-grow the three bones Justin had smashed playing rugby two years ago that still ached at times where the plates had been placed to anchor the bones.

Justin thought the idea of new bones that didn't ache sounded great, Marie was less enthralled but said, "I'll think about it."

Harry's physical had a few glitches. Uncle Reg looked at his readings, and did the diagnostic spell again. He frowned and then did three different spells then frowned again.

"What's wrong Uncle Reg?"

"I'm just trying to make sense of these readings Harry. If I didn't know you were a avada kedavera curse survivor I would be exceptionally worried but I have never seen results like these. Mind if I do two more scans? Then we will do your inoculations."

"I guess not."

A couple minutes later he gave Harry the potion that would hopefully prevent him getting sick when he was suddenly around magical children. He was mildly surprised no one had thought of health checks before school for all children.

Harry made a disgusted face. "That stuff is nasty. What's in it?"

Reg chuckled. "Do you really want to know?"

"I guess not, are we done?"

"We're done." Harry left, but Reg stayed put and read through his test results again. Jennifer looked in on him.

"Anything wrong?"

"Jennifer I know it's been almost ten years but can I ask you some questions about when you found Harry?"

"Sure, I first noticed when Digger, the dog we had then, started alert barking..."

When Jennifer finished answering his questions he said. "Thank you, I think I'll be heading to my office I need to check somethings."

"Is there something wrong with Harry?"

"I'm not sure, even if there is I doubt it's life threatening. He's obviously had it for a number of years and he is far healthier than many magical children. No doubt due to the healthy diet and exercise you and Jake insist on."

Reg went to St Mungo's and started pulling reference books. As he was selecting books, another part of his mind was asking who would Dumbledore go to to check Harry after he was pulled from Godric's Hollow. It couldn't have been a healer; a healer wouldn't have left the residue that his scans picked up on Harry. But that left him with only medi-witches and wizards. Suddenly it struck him. Poppy Pomfrey she was a exceptionally capable medi-witch, but she wouldn't have known to or been capable of some of the spells that Healers used to cleanse away dark magic residue. Hell most healers didn't know, it was something that only Senior Healers that regularly worked with auror patients knew. He wrote a quick note to Howard Rowe asking him to subpoena the medi-witch.

Wednesday night everyone met again for dinner. Jake and Jennifer again had a long day but they were on schedule to finish by Friday and would be free the next week for the court case and seeing Harry off to school. Mr. Rowe was feeling confident. Grashak had investigated and found out that James and Lily had only filed wills with the Ministry instead of with Gringotts and the Ministry that was one of the reasons Dumbledore had been able to seal them. Reg reported that they now had a secondary reason to accuse Dumbledore of negligence towards Harry and requested that Jennifer bring Harry to St. Mungo's that weekend. Elda, Desi and Ben didn't have much to add to the case but they discussed over dinner the current leaders and political climate of the magical world so Harry would understand what he could expect.

Saturday Jennifer brought Harry to St. Mungos where they met Reg who escorted them to a examination room near his office and introduced his assistant Candice and another healer Lyle Paulson.

Lyle was glancing through the chart Reg had started for Harry.

"Hello Harry, has Reg explained what we're doing here today?"

"No, sir."

"Well the first thing that's going to happen is I'm going to do the same scans he did on you last week,so I can act as an independent verification of the results in court however. After that however he and I are going to see about clearing the dark magic residue from you and reversing the damage it has caused on your magical core, body, and spirit. Candice here is acting as scribe and witness."

Reg pulled Jennifer off to the side while Lyle cast diagnostic spells on Harry. "Jennifer, I have been able to verify what I remembered from my training years ago. The long term nature of dark magic residue causes impairment of the body's internal and external balance, and can affect the more delicate structures of the body like eyes, and eventually the mental state is affected. For the last seventy years dark magic residue is immediately cleaned away. Usually the only people with this residue are aurors so not all healers and most medi-witches and wizards aren't even aware of it, whoever checked him that night and from the health history scan healed his concussion, and broken bones from the attack that night but didn't know to clear the residue. Harry has already had residue longer than any of the research cases of the last two hundred years. I want to clear it all away today if I can, I haven't done this in almost ten years which is why I brought Lyle in on this he's the expert. After this I think Harry will need a potion regimen for the next year, but he should see an improvement in physical coordination, in his vision, and just general health. I need to tell you that I feel very strongly he needs this. Because the core test came back showing that by the time he's thirty he will exceed Dumbledore in magical strength. The last thing the magical world needs is another unbalanced very powerful wizard."

"This is the best thing for Harry?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"All right do it."

Ten minutes later Reg explained to Harry what he'd told Jennifer. Harry's questions were simple. "Where did this dark magic residue come from?'

"When He-who-must-not-be named attacked your family he fired Avada Kedavera curses at each of you. No one is sure why you survived it but that spell is one of the darkest ever created. A deliberately dark version of a spell to kill an animal painlessly used by butchers." Lyle said.

"Will clearing it away hurt?"

"Aurors who have had to have it done have reported everything from mild discomfort to sharp stabbing pain." Reg answered.

"So the answer is yes." Harry stated.

Reg nodded. "Unfortunately as Lyle and I do these spells you have to be able to fully respond which means you don't get to have anything to take away the pain until it's over."

"All right, since both you and Mum say I should do this let's do it."

Four hours, a large vial of Calming Draught for Jennifer, and two energizing potions for the healers later Reg and Lyle sighed. "Candice I think Harry's probably ready for a class five pain reliever potion now." said Reg.

Harry gratefully took the proffered pain reliever despite the nasty taste; and as soon as it kicked in he fell asleep.

Reg took Jennifer to just outside the room. "I'd like to keep Harry over night for observation. That wound up being a lot different than I expected."

"Is Harry going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine. He may have a few uncoordinated moments for the next couple of weeks. I plan on having a therapist give him some exercises to do and place a safety spell that will protect him from injuries that will slowly fade over the next ten weeks. And I'm going to ask Jamie Goldstien who works with eyes to check Harry's eyes in the morning. But Harry is going to be fine."

"You said it was different than you expected. In what way?"

"Well obviously the dark magic residue centered on his scar. Lyle and I found more than just residue there. It was... well the only description I can come up with is...It is like something or someone tried to possess him but couldn't. Then whatever it was tried to protect itself by encapsulating itself in his scar but it failed and it died there. Once we managed to pull that away which considering how many hooks it had in him took quite a while. Most of the rest of the residue was minor. And came away far easier than I would have expected. It's almost like there was some sort of spell or something that was protecting him when the curse hit preventing it from taking hold or pushing it away somehow."

"God, I.."Jennifer took a deep breath and pulled herself together."These potions what exactly do they do?"

"They'll help stabilize his core. With an adult the potions are standard for six months but given that Harry's core is still growing I prefer to err on the side of caution and have him take them a year. Think of the reside like...a burr that has embedded itself through the skin and into muscle a bit to get it all out you loose a bit of skin, subcutaneous fat and maybe a bit of muscle but with the burr gone you can heal. To get rid of the residue anchors in the core we have to take off a bit of skin on his core to get rid of it. The potions fix the damage to the core.

"And this spell you said he'd need what does it do ?"

"It stabilizes a person allows them to keep their balance it doesn't completely prevent falls but it prevents them 98 percent of the time."

"So like a walker for an elderly person."

"I guess."

Jennifer made up her mind to talk to Marie that night. Marie was a physical therapist. She would be able to prescribe additional exercises that would have Harry back to full capacity sooner. Jennifer had noticed that the magical world relied more on magic and less on good old-fashioned work. "Is it okay if Jake or I stay with Harry overnight?"

"Of course as long as you let him rest."

"Alright I'll step out and call Jake and let him know what's happening and I'll need to call Mum. I should also call Josephine. She'll help with Annalise."

The next day Harry got different glasses because his vision had changed. For one thing his astigmatism disappeared. He was excited to have these new glasses because they were spelled to adjust as his vision changed for the next year. Harry requested several additional spells. He got them break resistant, _imperviused _to dirt and rain, spelled so they only came off when he took them off. The last spell he had put on them excited Jamie Goldstien because it was an adaptation that he had never thought of and he would make lots of money from, Harry had him make the lenses darken in increasing light levels.

As Harry left the hospital he couldn't believe how clumsy he felt. If it weren't for Uncle Reg's assurance that it was temporary Harry would have cried. He'd never been coordinated but he had never been this bad either. He felt that if it weren't for the spell people would mistake him for a drunk. Marie and her entire family were coming over for dinner. That evening he would go over the exercises the therapist from St. Mungo's gave him with her and then any that she thought would help him. He wanted to get better in a hurry because this off balance feeling sucked.

Two days later, Howard Rowe smiled. They were the last case on the docket. He didn't expect to get to the case before noon but he was here just in case. He had arranged for Harry and his parents to arrive a half an hour before the case was supposed to start and for them to wait in an antechamber. If things went the way he hoped they wouldn't even need to be here.

The clerk stood. "All rise this court of Magical Britain is now in session with the honorable Judges Newton, Harcourt, and Claggert presiding. Baliff Brian Jepson and Court Clerk Hannah Li. Docket #918271 please present..."

Howard mentally ran through his case as he waited. He first wanted to establish that Albus had no knowledge of where Harry was unless McGonagall had spilled the cauldron to him. At eleven he watched as all the principles in this little drama filed in. The aurors were escorting a woman with a giraffe like neck who was plainly furious to be there in. That must be the biological aunt. The council appeared then Poppy Pomfrey, Kelly DuShane, Lyle Paulson, Minerva McGonagall and last but not least Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore, himself.

The clerk called there case "Docket #918274 please present."

Howard stood and fought the desire to grin like a shark. "Your Honors I represent Harry James Potter who wishes to change magical guardians. I intend to show proof to this court that the guardianship provided by Albus Dumbledore has been completely inadequate if not criminally negligent and establish Harry's right to be free of this man and to have magical guardians of his choosing."

Albus was inwardly panicking he had no idea where Harry Potter was and with Minerva and Poppy in the room he knew this would be bad.

"Those are serious accusations Mr. Rowe. I hope you can back them up." Judge Newton intoned.

"I can your Honors. I would like to call for my first witness Minerva McGonagall." Several minutes later she had been sworn in and he asked his first question. "Hello Professor I'm sorry to have to drag you here today. But hopefully I'll be quick. Do you remember the events on Halloween 1981 and the two days following?"

"Yes."

"What can you tell me of your and Headmaster Dumbledore's activities?

"When word reached us at Hogwarts, Albus sent Hagrid to investigate Godric's Hollow. He headed to the ministry after stating the intention to place Harry with Lily' sister. I went to Privet Drive to observe them."

"What conclusions did you draw about them?"

"They were the worst sort of muggles."

"I see. So what happened next?"

"He arrived at Privet Drive, then Hagrid arrived with Harry. The Headmaster took Harry and placed him on the Dursley's doorstep and we left."

"On the doorstep? He didn't knock or make attempt to make contact?"

"He tucked a letter in amongst Harry's blanket."

"Did you at any point object to this plan?"

"A little at first, but he said it was necessary for Harry's safety."

"How is leaving a toddler that can walk on a doorstep in November in anyway being responsible with that child's safety?'

Albus objected. Loudly.

"Strike the question. Your witness."

"Minerva did you doubt at any point that night or later I had the best intentions of the wizarding world in mind?"

"No Albus, I have never doubted that."

"No further questions."

"Redirect?" the judges asked

"No thank you."

"You may step down." the judges told Minerva.

"My next witness is Kelley Dushane of the Department of Child Services here in the Ministry."

Kelly came to the witness box and was sworn in.

"Mrs. Dushane can you describe for the court what your department does."

"We primarily oversee guardianship contracts for orphans. We do this by first making magical contracts designed to protect the child in question and second by verifying it's terms are up held."

"So Harry James Potter would have one of these contracts."

Albus felt unnerved as Kelly Dushane gave him a malevolent glare. "He should have."

"Should? Am I to understand he doesn't."

"No, On the surface the guardianship contract in Harry Potter's file has all the pieces. When I finally found and pulled Harry James Potters file, the file radiated faint magic the way it should. But it lacked the documentation that would have been required by having home visits as would have been required by the terms..."

And what terms would those be?"

"According to Codices of Magic 796-52 sub section 14-9. Any magical orphan placed with non magical relatives is required to have annual visits by a member of the Department of Child Services. Harry Potter according to the contract has Albus Dumbledore as his magical guardian and his mother's muggle sister as his physical guardian. Where this an actual contract, the breech of not having annual visits would have cost Albus Dumbledore his magic. I called the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to investigate the irregularities."

"Their conclusions?"

Kelly frowned. "While morally reprehensible the lack of an actual, honest contract means that Albus Dumbledore has broken no laws."

"Not even fraud."

"A notice me not and anti-summoning charms on a false file does not constitute a crime."

"So Harry Potter has no magical guardian?"

"Objection, I did not follow Ministry Policy to protect Harry Potter from the possible discovery by Death Eaters. I placed him at his Aunt's because she is of Lily Potter's blood! He was placed there under blood wards. I didn't want people prying into his placement to protect him!" Albus thundered. His characteristic twinkle noticeably absent.

"Your witness."

Albus drew in a breath to compose himself. "I have no questions for this witness."

"Let's investigate this supposed protection in Harry's best interest. For my next witness I call Petunia Dursley."

The aurors nudged Petunia Dursley who responded with a shriek. "Don't touch me you freaks."

"In light of the hostile witness I would like to get the court's permission for veritaserum."

"Granted,." said Judge Newton after getting confirming looks from his fellow judges.

Petumia fought as the aurors bound her to the witness chair and forced her to consume three drops of the truth telling potion.

"Mrs. Dursley would you have welcomed your nephew into your home in November 1981?"

"I want nothing to do with anything having to do with my freaky sister."

"So if your nephew had appeared on your doorstep you would not have welcomed him? Would you have taken him in anyway?"

" Not willingly, it would depend on what was in it for me and my family."

"No further questions your Honors. Your witness Dumbledore."

Albus found himself sick at heart. What sort of life would Harry have had being raised by that woman? "No questions."

The aurors gave her the antidote and escorted her out. As they left Judge Newton said, "Be sure you obliviate her."

"For my next witness I call Poppy Pomfrey."

Once she was sworn in the questions came rapidly. "Madame Pomfrey, you are the medi-witch at Hogwarts are you not?"

"I am."

"So you treat lots of illnesses and injuries correct."

"Yes."

"Do you consider yourself an expert on treating illnesses or injuries resulting from Dark Curses."

"No."

"Did you treat Harry James Potter on November 1, 1981?

"Yes."

"What for?"

"A concussion, a dislocated shoulder, a broken collarbone, broken arm and six cracked ribs."

"That's quite a list of injuries for a toddler."

"He was attacked by You-know-who . I believe he was hit by an AK."

"A dark spell indeed. Tell me Madame Pomfrey did you recommend that the boy be seen by an actual healer?"

"Yes."

"And was he seen by an actual healer?"

"No."

"No further questions Your Honor."

"Mr. Dumbledore your witness."

"No Questions." Albus privately wondered where he had gone wrong. He wondered if Mr. Rowe truly knew where Harry Potter was, or if he had been hired by one of Albus' enemies to destroy his reputation because the solicitor was doing a very good job of using the truth to do just that.

"My next witness is Lyle Paulson. With the court's leave I would like to divide Healer Paulson's testimony."

"Granted. Proceed."

Howard Rowe began to set the stage for Lyle's testimony swiftly. "Healer Paulson you heard the previous testimony?"

"I did."

"In your opinion did the Boy-Who-Lived receive adequate medical care for his injuries?"

"I participated in the training of Poppy Pomfrey I have every confidence that she gave the boy the best care she was capable of and that his physical injuries were treated completely. But however capable and skillful Poppy is she does not have the training to completely heal all of the injuries Mr. Potter received that night. Dark magic leaves a residue that left intact damages the magical core and if left in place long enough the physical body and the spirit of the person it is left on. So my answer is no, he did not receive adequate care."

"Thank you Healer Paulson. I have no further questions at this time but reserve the right to recall this witness."

"Mr. Dumbledore your witness.'

"No questions."

"Mr. Rowe."

"Your Honors I have shown four proofs of Albus Dumbledore's inadequate guardianship. I can show many more, however I do not wish to waste the court's time. In the case file before you there is a proposed Guardianship contract that is complete except for Judicial approval and a signature from someone in the Department of Child Services."

"Your Honors this isn't the setting to discuss this there are security issues involved and reasons I need to remain Mr. Potter's magical guardian." Abus protested.

"Albus, please explain it to us because I have to tell you this does not look good." Judge Harcourt said. The elderly wizard was a slightly younger contemporary of the Headmaster's.

"This is too public a venue."

"Fine" said Judge Claggert. "Clear the chamber except for the barristers." once everyone had filed out except the judges and the barristers representing both sides of the case. "Cast whatever spells you want for privacy Dumbledore. Now explain why we should not grant Mr. Rowe's petition."

"Lord Voldemort isn't completely vanquished and Harry Potter is prophesied to be the magical world's sole defense against him. I need to be his guardian so I can guide him to success in his task."

"Your Honors, I have to question the reasoning of this man. Disregarding the lack of a proper guardian contract. Disregarding the facts: this man sealed the Potter wills before they were read, that he failed to see Harry received proper medical treatment after the attack, and that he placed a magical toddler on a muggle doorstep like a bottle of milk. If he truly wanted to guide Mr. Potter he would be able to answer one simple question. Where is Harry Potter?"

Albus swallowed hard. There it was the one question he hadn't answered, couldn't answer.

The judges looked at him expectantly. One by one they realized he didn't know the answer. Judge Claggert after glancing at her fellows said, "Mr. Rowe your client is no longer the magical ward of Albus Dumbledore, if he ever truly was in the first place. As for you, Professor Dumbledore I would urge that you go back to that school of yours and concentrate very hard on your duties there. And hope to Merlin I hear no rumors of impropriety because losing the Boy-Who-Lived due to your incompetence argues that maybe you should retire from public life. But that is merely a personal opinion unfortunately I can't enforce it."

Albus wasn't surprised by Judge Claggert's attitude the witch had been a Slytherin that started his first year as headmaster. He looked at the other two judges. Harcourt looked deeply dismayed as he looked at his long time acquaintance and co-worker on the Wizengamot. Newton just seemed to be stunned at the revelations of the day. He turned to Mr. Rowe, the young man had been a Ravenclaw with many friends in all the houses. "You disappoint me Howard. I always believed you wanted the best for the wizarding world."

"Not at the forced expense of an innocent, Headmaster."

Albus frowned then dropped the silencing charms he'd raised and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people. Also a quarter of the credit for this story goes to darkshadowedrose she helped me feed the cute little plot bunny until it became a monster that wouldn't let go until it was down on paper.

A/N: I'd like to thank reader Ashandarei for the wonderful chuckle I got when I was told grashak is the serb word for green beans. (Author cackles madly. Goblin in the back ground muttering "I'll never live this down.") ;-)

Harry Prongs Tatum Chapter 8

After Albus Dumbledore left the court room. The Judges turned to Howard Rowe. Judge Claggert asked him, "Mr. Rowe same question where is Harry Potter?"

"In the auxiliary room off court room four, Your Honor." he smirked.

The judge's lips twitched. "Let's finish this up." The bailiff had entered when Dumbledore left. "Call everyone back in please. We need to finish examining the petition to make sure everything is in order. And I for one have a few questions as to what all happened."

Two hours later even the paperwork was done. It had been decided that for security's sake the records would be sealed until Harry's seventeenth birthday. Restraining orders forbidding Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall from being alone with Harry or being able to access information about him were filed and the seal on his parents will was scheduled to be broken during the Christmas holidays and at that point Harry would tentatively get access to his mother's vault. As much as the judges wanted to formally reprimand Albus Dumbledore by removing him from some of his many positions, they along with Harry's council felt that his social standing and his present level of power would make taking him down a difficult proposition and that it would endanger both Harry and his adoptive family.

Harry listened as the adults conferred and in his listening he reached a couple of conclusions. He was a political figure therefore he was a target. That his records would be sealed was good but he'd read enough political thrillers to know that one layer of security for his family wasn't enough so he edged around to Grashak and asked for an appointment the next day.

As they left the ministry Harry heard Aunt Desi said, "I think we should have a small party to celebrate it will also give Harry a chance to meet a few people. The twenty ninth Harry, dear, you'll need dress robes."

Harry looked at her grimaced and said, "I'll make sure my dinner jacket fits, but no robes. I thought we'd already settled this, Aunt Desi."

"But Harry, robes are necessary for wizards."

"No."

"But Harry, I'm sure we can find some.."

"No."

"But Harry.."

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

Uncle Ben edged over to Jake, "How does he do that? I haven't won an argument with my wife in years yet he..."

Jake smirked and said, "I don't know. I think Jennifer and I are lucky that he doesn't argue with us, because if he did we'd lose at least part of the time. Some of it is he figures his wardrobe is a minor point; one he figures is no one else's business but his own. As a baby he was sensitive about his clothes, he still is a little. He wears his socks inside out so he doesn't feel the seams in the toes, always chooses natural fibers that sort of thing.

Desiree Clearwater gave up with a pout. "Is there anyone you want to invite? I was thinking all of our family, the MacMillans, Lady Longbottom and her grandson, you Lord Withers and Griselda …."

"Could we bring Justin and his family?"

"Justin?"

Jennifer spoke up, "My cousin, Marie and her husband Doug, their son Justin, who is headed to Hogwarts, and their two other children Kayla and Michael."

"Well that is more muggles than I've had over before, but after the last two dinners at your home I'm sure it'll be fine. Could I possibly prevail on your Annalise for entertainment. Ordinarily we use the Wizarding Wireless for these things, but since Harry is so unsteady I want to plan something other than dancing for entertainment."

"Are you sure? Annalise doesn't always do so well with strangers in strange surroundings."

"If it becomes a problem we'll just use the wireless. Being Harry's family makes you a part of our family due to the guardianship contract. It's the least we could do after the way you took in Harry as a baby despite his magic. And if as you say Harry's cousin, Justin, is heading to Hogwarts, it would be good exposure for him to the wizarding world as well."

The next day Harry went to Diagon Alley early with Jake to meet with Grashak, as usual he went straight to business. "What can we do to protect my family from any wizards meaning them harm?"

"I assume you mean from magical attacks?"

Harry nodded.

"Well Gringott's could create and erect wards to protect you family's home and place of business."

"Is there...you said my mother had intention wards on her diaries and jewelry...Is it possible to put those on a house so anyone meaning harm couldn't find it?"

"It has never been done. I would have to speak with our ward crafters. Standard wards for a home the size of your parents is 10,000 galleons a specialty ward could run as much as quadruple that."

"I would think that a ward of intent could be very marketable."

"Yes, but there is the development cost involved. Gringott's unlike some of our competitors guarantees our wards."

"How long until you could place them?"

"Standard wards could go up in three weeks; a specialty ward such as a ward of intent would be six months or more. Most of that time would be development and testing."

"What is involved in the standard wards?" Jake asked.

"Standard wards grant fire resistance, they hook into the auror alert network act as a repellent to thieves, simple window and door protections set to a password They also include a muggle repellent charm but you wouldn't want that one.

"So a basic alarm system is what your saying."

Grashak looked at Jake in confusion. Jake explained. "Because Jennifer and I deal in so many antiques, we have a system designed to protect our home. The doors are reinforced and have steel reinforced frames there is a system that if you don't enter the right code an alarm sounds. Our ground floor windows are break resistant glass but if the windows are broken the alarm sounds; and if there is motion in particular rooms of the house when no one is supposed to be home or if we're home and it's when we're supposed to be asleep. Smoke alarms and carbon monoxide detectors, general motion activated lights outside that sort of thing."

With a look of comprehension Grashak nodded.

"Your opinion Grashak, Harry thinks we need this. Do you concur?"

"I always encourage standard wards. But given who your son is, I strongly agree with Harry. You need wards if only to protect you from fans seeking Harry and those that were less than happy about the fall of Riddle. In fact I suspect that after consulting the other councilors the Potter family vault would pay for this, as a justified expense."

"I see."

"I think we should do this Dad. I don't want anything to happen to you or Mum or Annalise."

"All right."

"I'll make an appointment for August 31 with Kilrok at your home to discuss the wards if that is agreeable."

"That's fine."

Business accomplished they left the bank. The Sunday prior Uncle Reg had shown them a list of Apothecaries and potion masters that could make Harry's potion and St. Mungo's had supplied him with a week's worth. Harry had been pleased to see Marisol's on the top of the list so he sent the prescription to Marisol with Hedwig. Today they would pick it up.

"Hi Marisol."

"Why young Mr. Tatum."

"I'm here for my potions."

"Ah yes the core stabilizer, what would a young man like you have been doing to need that potion?"

Harry shrugged, "Uncle Reg says I need it, is all."

"Uncle Reg, huh? Well, Lord Withers is one of the finest and most respected healers at St. Mungo's. If he says you need it, who am I to argue. Now you understand you're to take one vial everyday?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Did he explain about the cost?"

"No Ma'am."

"Most shops charge twenty-five knuts a dose, but the potion tastes nasty. I charge a sickle a dose but I add seven additional steps and two additional ingredients and as result I've managed to neutralize the worst of the taste without changing the properties of the potion. Plus when you return the empty vial to the rack holding the vials it vanishes itself back here to me I give you a knuts credit towards future purchases. Does that sound agreeable?"

"Yes, I especially like that you've fixed the worst of the taste. I wasn't looking forward to taking that everyday for a year."

"I can imagine. Unfortunately I have only been able to do that with a few potions. I've focused on the long term potions since those are the most grueling to take. So wait here and I"ll grab your rack." Two minutes later she was back. "Thirteen weeks worth of core stabilizer potion that will be five galleons and six sickles."

Harry paid her and they were on their way.

Harry stopped at the luggage store and picked up his and Justin's daypacks.

Harry's last stop was Madam Malkin's, where Mandy gave him two shrunken packages of clothing. "Send that owl of yours after the sorting and I 'll do the ties. At Christmas if you bring me the sports wear I personalize that for the houses too. Good luck to you and Justin." Mandy looked downcast.

"What's wrong Mandy?" Harry asked.

"It's just I always dreamed of doing more than tailoring robes. But I wanted magic too, I just hope that you and Justin don't regret your choices."

"Mandy, what did you want to do?"

"Before I found out I was a witch you mean? I wanted to design clothes in Paris. I took this job because I thought I would be allowed to help design clothing. Instead I'm a glorified seamstress, who gets sneering looks from just about everyone."

"What's stopping you?"

"I need design school or at least the basics. But I'm not eligible because I don't have my O levels let alone my A levels.. My parents would help; but my mum got diagnosed with cancer. So their down to one income and the money they've got is going to meeting their expenses and extras to try and help Mum, and there's none for me to take lessons with. Gees, what am I thinking, dumping my problems on an eleven year old kid."

"I asked, and I hope your mum gets better. If it's any consolation my folks and I figured out a way for Justin and I to take correspondence classes, so we'll still be ready to take our O's and A level tests when it's time."

"That's great Harry I wish I'd have thought of that."

"Yeah. Hey, Mandy can you show me dress robes so I can see how they differ from ordinary robes?"

She showed him. As far as Harry could tell dress robes were a gaudier and more layered version of regular wizarding robes. They had layered sleeves straight out of the middle ages, and tucks and pleats to fit close to the body. They also were embroidered, trimmed, and bejeweled into the tackiest things Harry had ever seen. Just for grins and to see if they were as uncomfortable as he thought, he tried one on. He and Jake fought back snickers so as to not make a scene at how ridiculous they found them. He walked away from the experience even more determined never to wear a dress robe. Tuxedos were bad enough.

The next night Justin and his parents joined Harry and his family and they port keyed to Clearwater Abbey. The ladies wore dresses that allowed them mostly to fit in, the two men and the two boys opted to dress black tie. Since all four had long ago learned that two thirds of wearing a tuxedo is a mental discipline to appear completely comfortable even if you're not, they gave the impression they were perfectly comfortable. It only took the rest of the guests thirty-five minutes to get over their discomfort. Several of the ladies present actually found themselves enjoying the view offered by the fit men and boys wearing a tuxedos.

After an hour and a half of cocktails and hors devours, they finally sat down to dinner Harry and Justin found themselves sitting with Penelope and Randall Clearwater. She was a grandniece to Lord and Lady Clearwater in her fifth year of Hogwarts, and she was looking forward to being the Ravenclaw girls prefect. He was their grandson, and a third year Hufflepuff . Their other companions were Ernie MacMillan, and Neville Longbottom.

Harry got the impression that Ernie wanted to find reasons to sneer at him in his dinner jacket, but the other boy found Harry's unflappable behavior, especially when scoffed at, to intimidating to do it long. Randall found this enormously amusing and spent most the evening snickering behind a fist. Ernie once he figured out he couldn't get a rise from Harry because of his clothes moved on to Harry's sister.

Randall had shut him down fast much to Harry's surprise. "MacMillan, you are wearing out your welcome by being a churlish cur, Harry's sister was an invited guest the same as you. Manners dictate that picking on the weak or in this case the weak minded only exposes your poor manners."

Harry felt very sorry for Neville because his grandmother had looked at Harry and sniffed disapprovingly and tried to point to Neville as what a young wizard should look like. But Neville looked like a spangled creme puff in the amber robes that his Grandmother had forced him into and he looked massively uncomfortable just being there. Needless to say Lady Longbottom's comparison didn't have the effect she wished.

Dinner finished and the guests were treated to thirty minutes of Annalise's playing. Many of the guests were astonished at her ability. As the evening came to a close, Harry joined Lady Desi and Lord Ben in wishing everyone good night before finally portkeying home. Harry had carefully noted names and reactions of everyone he met that night he came to the conclusion this whole fame thing had major drawbacks.

Aunt Desi had been generally pleased with Harry's first foray into wizarding society and she had begun to see the merits of letting him have his way in the matter of his wardrobe. Not only had Harry been displayed nicely, he had been the most confident in his appearance of all the young wizards there. The austere nature of his clothing had served to focus attention on him rather than what he was wearing. Which was in her mind a good thing.

The next day Harry packed. He verified everything on the school list then his personal list . First were all the clothes, making sure each was marked with his name. Next was the potions compartment. Which was where he also stored his prescribed potion and all of his personal care supplies like soap, shampoo, toothpaste, dental floss, and vitamins. His tooth brushes and hair comb he would put in on the first. His many tools eye-goggles and dragonhide gloves were placed in drawers.

Then he packed the third compartment. He and Justin had decided between them to take Monoploy, Scrabble, Cribbage board, two decks of regular cards, a bridge score pad, Clue, Yahtzee, Parcheesi, Sorry, 3D chess, Stratego, Othello, Risk and Go to relax with. Harry packed a football, a jump rope, the big exercise ball Marie had given him to do exercises on, a mat, and the small weight set that his dad said had weights appropriate for his and Justin's use. Next came the school supplies including his monster telescope, a 12.5 inch f/5 PDHQ split tube Dobsonian Telescope with star charts additional eyepieces and filters, a manual typewriter that he and Justin would share for their correspondence courses; Mr. Rowe having warned him that electronics didn't function at Hogwarts. A solar calculator that he hoped would work but didn't count on, paper, parchment, homework planner, three fountain pens, ink, three ring binders one for each subject, a three hole punch, scissors, sticky notes, pencils and regular pens, paper clips, notecards, rubber bands and a stapler, each carefully organized and stowed in the third compartment of his trunk.

Last Harry carefully organized the library compartment of his trunk. His school books were carefully sorted by subject, his favorite non-fiction books, his favorite fiction books, and his additional reading on the magical world. He had engaged a service that would deliver the Times in addition to the Daily Prophet to Hogwarts. He left out the books about himself. He had Justin had read the books about him, they were basically a series of fiction about his supposed adventures while growing up. Both boys had basically rolled on the floor laughing while reading them. Justin had suggested Harry bring them for when they wanted a laugh but Harry had other plans.

Those books were currently with Mr. Rowe. His instructions were that he needed to get the publishers to re-classify them as fiction rather than as history and that since Harry's name featured so prominently, Harry should receive a portion of the profits. Harry had talked to his mom and found out what the correspondence classes cost and thought of what might be a good use of the money he wanted to get from the publisher.

He couldn't do anything to help Mandy's mum with her cancer but he could help Mandy achieve her dreams. Someone with the sort of skills she wanted, would be useful in revolutionizing the fashions of the wizarding world. He had visited Gladrags and Twillfit and Tattings and found their clothing to be what he had come to expect from wizarding fashion . Gladrags idea of a muggle wear department had jeans in green, orange, pink, maroon and purple. They had T-shirts but most of them had logo's that moved, flashed or would otherwise stand out. Harry had seen some equally bright shirts in the muggle world so the T shirts didn't faze him. The rest of their fashions however were eye blinding colors with lines that would not be out of place in the 1940's through the 1960's. Harry seriously wondered if the magical world was color blind. Twillfit and Tattings struck him as being the established no risks sort of fashion house for wealthy wizards consisting of robes, robes and more robes all in slightly more conservative colors than Gladrags. With Madam Malkin's falling somewhere in between. He knew he didn't like or want to wear wizard fashion therefore it made sense to challenge the mold. Investing in Mandy and her dreams might very well be how he could fulfill the maintain or increase his trust vault demand in his grandfather strictures. Not that he was ready to explain that to anyone else yet.

The thirty first was spent with his family, except for the hour when Kilrok came and they went over their warding needs. They took turns reading aloud from Shakespeare's "As You Like It" while Annalise played piano until shortly before Justin and his family joined them for dinner. After dinner Harry sat with his mum and looked at the photo scrap book she had built devoted to him. Justin to seemed to stay close to his parents that evening as well when nine o'clock rolled around everyone headed to bed. They would rise early and aim to head to Kings Cross at nine thirty. The next morning everyone woke early; for Harry and Justin it was with a growing excitement, for the others in the house it was filled with bittersweet acceptance. Marie observed Harry do his exercises to be sure he was doing them correctly while Jake ran Justin through his last martial arts lesson for a while. Jake's mom Josephine stayed with Annalise while Jennifer and Jake saw Harry off on the train. All of Justin's siblings came along so his entire was their to say goodbye.

Jake hugged his son. "I'm proud of you and I want you to be careful don't let your guard down not until you know who to trust. Justin I'm trusting you to watch Harry's back."

"Yes sir. Uncle Jake."

Marie spoke up, "Harry I want you to be sure and do those exercises I want to give you a clean report at Christmas. And make sure Justin studies at least half the time."

"Yes Aunt Marie."

Jennifer spoke up, "Justin, you'll write if Harry's slacking in his exercise and keep him from overworking on schoolwork?"

"Yes Aunt Jen."

Jennifer took Harry into a hug. "It seems to soon."

"What does Mum?"

"It seems just yesterday I was pulling you from the hollow of the oak, yet today I have to let you go."

Harry smiled sweetly. "We'll be back before you know it. Christmas isn't that far away. Besides it's not like Justin and I wouldn't have been going away anyway."

"Yeah but that was Eton where we could come see you, and it would have been three more years away."

"Mum, Dad I'm not going away forever and it's not like I won't write. After all I'll be sending you my assignments to mail for the correspondence classes." Looking at his mum Harry knew if this wasn't going to degenerate into a soggy sorrowful goodbye he needed to cut it short. He gave his mum another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Mum. Dad, sorry we didn't get to do the Ukraine trip but I think it wound up an interesting summer anyway." He hugged him. He hugged Kayla and mussed William's hair. "Bye, Aunt Marie, Uncle Doug." hugging each of them in turn. "Come on Justin I want to find a compartment."

"I'll be along in a minute."

Harry snagged Justin's trunk and quickly found an empty compartment. He watched the people on platform nine and three quarters. Justin was garnering a number of looks in his smart school uniform. Muggleborns from the looks of them, seemed to be wondering where Justin had gotten the clothes he was wearing. Harry grinned his idea would work. He just knew it.

Harry pulled _Hogwarts:A History_ out to refresh his memory about the school layout. He heard a knock and looked up. "Hey Neville."

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all have a seat, Justin will be joining us once he pulls himself away."

They sat quietly until another knock sounded.

This time a girl with bushy brown hair was at the door of the compartment. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"I see you're reading _Hogwarts: A History_. Do you like it?"

"It's okay, but it lacks an unbiased view point. This is the seventh revised edition. I'm hoping the previous editions are at Hogwarts so I can do a comparison."

"So what do you think about Hogwarts? _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_ made it sound like the best school. I'm so excited. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Harry Tatum." Harry extended his hand after a moments pause because as a muggleborn Hermione would expect it. In magical circles it was up to the witch to extend her hand first and a witch would expect a kiss on the back rather than a shake. He grinned inwardly when she reacted as he expected. She reminded him of a spaniel. He wasn't sure if that was due to the hair or the brown eyes looking for approval. He wondered what school she had done primary in, it couldn't have been that great if she thought Hogwarts was that great, but then again there was that spaniel aspect which probably translated to a certain gullibility and a tendency not to question authority. Unlike him who believed in the maxim, question everything but then again he was just cynical.

"Where did you get your clothes? I didn't know Hogwarts had a normal clothes uniform."

"I'm trying to set a new fashion." Harry watched as her eyes widened as if she wasn't sure if he was having her on. Two girls suddenly knocked. Neville looked up. "Hi Hannah, Susan."

"Hey Neville, is there room in here?"

"We can make room." The two girls, one a blond with pigtails the other with long red hair in a plait, entered the compartment.

Harry pointedly left his day pack on the seat to save Justin's spot although he stepped forward and helped the girls move their trunks to under the seat or to the overhead rack. As he placed them he was glad that he had brought Justin's trunk on with him when he came, and that his trunk was neatly stowed in his pack. Her figured they could fit one more in the compartment after Justin. Justin came in and smiled when Harry moved his pack to the overhead rack. They heard the train give a warning whistle.

The six children looked at each other. Justin said, "Okay introductions all around then? Names, birthdays, hobbies. I'll start. I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley. My birthday is April 19th. I like football, cricket, tennis, fencing and martial arts."

"Sports mad my cousin, sadly he always has been. I'm Harry Tatum. My birthday is July 31st. My passion is history, my hobbies include everything that made up a well rounded individual of the upper class in the later half of the eighteenth century save gambling and I like to cook."

"Upper class individual hmm? Interesting, I'm Hermione Granger. My birthday is September 19th. I like to read."

"I'm Hannah Abbott. My Birthday is December 9th. I like walking and flower gardens."

"I'm Susan Bones. My birthday is February 20th, I like animals especially cats."

Neville had known Susan and Hannah for forever, and he had met Harry twice and Justin once before. He wondered why Harry introduced himself as Harry Tatum instead of Harry Potter unless it had something to do with those muggles he lived with and why Harry was wearing a hat. "I'm Neville Longbottom. My birthday is July 30th. I like gardening."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. It was Randall Clearwater. "Hey Harry, I was hoping I could introduce a friend of mine's younger sister, Mandy Brocklehurst. She's a firstie like you and there wasn't really room in our compartment..."

Harry looked at the other five, seeing looks of agreement he said, "Sure. Welcome Mandy, we were just all introducing ourselves. As you know I'm Harry. This is my cousin Justin Finch-Fletchley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Hannah Abbot, and Susan Bones. We're sharing our birthdays and hobbies."

"My birthday is November 29th. I love horses." Looking at Susan she asked, "Any relation to Amelia Bones of the DMLE?"

"My great aunt."

"My dad says she's the most honest person in the ministry."

Hannah piped up, "So new question what was everyone's first bit of accidental magic? Mine was blowing up my brother's teddy bear."

Susan snickered then said, "I summoned a bottle of milk."

Mandy smiled, "I summoned my blanket."

Hermione grimaced and flushed with embarrassment "I turned my sitter's hair pink."

Justin chuckled, "I made a cricket ball bounce like a super ball when I hit it with my bat. They never did find it again."

Neville despite looking uncomfortable said, "I bounced."

Harry looked at him, "You bounced?"

"Yeah, um... my Uncle Algie was suspending me out the third story window by my ankle. He got distracted and dropped me but it turned out okay because I bounced. My Gran was thrilled that I got an acceptance letter, for the longest time we all thought I was a squib. Wait where's Trevor?"

Harry was horrified by Neville's account. he mentally shook himself. "Trevor?"

"The toad Uncle Algie got me for getting into Hogwarts!"

Harry thought carefully until he was sure he could remember the toad the boy had brought into the compartment.

Meanwhile Hermione was busy reassuring Neville, she would help him find the amphibian.

Harry closed his eyes and focused his mind and his magic, he extended his hand. A few minutes later just as Hermione and Neville were about to leave, the missing toad floated through the door and into Harry's hand.

When Harry opened his eyes, everyone except Justin was looking at him with disbelief on their faces. "What?"

"How did you do that?" They asked practically in unison.

"That was my first magic that I remember. I summoned a Faberge egg of a high shelf when I was four. A few years ago I decided to teach myself to summon stuff at will. So I just summoned Trevor." Harry decided he better get the conversation going again. "So what classes are you all looking forward to?"

Justin smiled and said, "I think transfiguration looks cool."

"Charms." Susan and Hannah said in unison.

"Herbology." came Neville's answer.

"I can't make up my mind." was Hermione's.

"I'm not sure either; I think it will depend on the teachers." Mandy said. "What about you?"

"History of course, with Potions being my second choice."

"Harry, I hate to break it to you but according to my brother Lance; those two subjects are taught by the worst two teachers in the school. The history teacher is a ghost and boring as hell. And Snape the potions teacher is biased as hell. Lance says Snape's bias is the reason Slytherin has won the house cup the last ten years. Of course Defense is always a little iffy too..."

There came a knock on the door. "Anything of the trolley dears?"

Harry looked at what candies the trolley offered. On Neville's advice he bought a fifteen chocolate frogs one for each week until he was on the train for home at Christmas. He bought four sugar quills for Annalise and one Pumpkin Pastie. Justin was a little more adventurous and got a box of Bertie Bott's Every flavor beans in addition to his chocolate frogs. And some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum for his siblings. They followed the example of all the magical children and bought a cold bottle of pumpkin juice to drink with their packed lunches.

"All right new subject," Susan stated as they pulled lunches out of various places. "What house do you want to be in?"

"My Gran wants me to be in Gryffindor but I'll probably be in Hufflepuff."

"My Aunt Amelia was in Hufflepuff. I hope to be there too."

"What about you Hannah?"

"I don't know, just not Slytherin. To many pureblood bigots in that house for my liking. What about you, Mandy?"

"My family has usually been in Ravenclaw."

"I want to be in Gryffindor. The Headmaster came from that house." Hermione said. "What about you Justin?"

"It doesn't matter to me, I just want to be somewhere where I can make friends."

"Harry?"

Harry considered. He had read about all the houses but he could see benefits and drawbacks to each. His plans to change the wizarding world were ambitious and he knew he had the cunning and the patience to make them happen. He was more than willing to work hard and he was loyal to those who had earned his respect and trust. He was brave; he wasn't the type to lead from the rear and he wasn't afraid to stand up and be counted for causes he believed in. And he was smart, he knew the value of knowledge. So as to house he had no idea. "I don't know." He tucked into his lunch.

After lunch Mandy, Susan, and Hannah started discussing the latest Witch Weekly,while Neville explained Exploding Snap to Justin. Hermione proved herself to be socially inept by pulling out _The Standard book of Spells grade 1_ and studying. Harry had to ask. "Studying? School hasn't even started."

"I would have thought you would understand. I can't be behind. I'm muggle born so are you. Except for Justin all these kids know more of magic than us. I've already read all our books and many more besides. I want to be the best witch I can possibly be; to do that I have to know it. Are you telling me you haven't studied your books at all?"

"I've skimmed them but I've really only studied the first few chapters of each. But I learn best by integrating reading and doing, and we're going to school to learn. They don't expect us to already know it all when we get there. Besides there's more to life than school and books, wonderful though they are." Harry ignored her scandalized expression and allowed himself to get pulled into Justin and Neville's game.

As the sun started to set they pulled out their school robes the boys taking theirs to the restroom while the girls changed in the compartment.

Earlier that day at the last Hogwarts staff meeting before the start of term.

Albus nodded as Severus finished his report. Everything was in order for the start of term and Nicholas's stone was protected. "Anyone else have anything that needs to be added?"

"I have something to say." Minerva spoke hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts this year."

"But I thought no letter was made for him." Filius Flitwick said.

"The Book cannot be altered he was originally listed as Harry Potter, he should still be listed as such. Unless..." Dumbledore mused.

"He was blood adopted." Pomona Sprout contributed.

"He was adopted but not blood adopted so I can't explain how the Book came to be altered."

"Wonderful. So we are afflicted with the spawn of James Potter this year. Glorious."

Albus bit back the urge to hex Minerva this information would have been so useful only a week ago. "Why are you mentioning this only now Minerva?"

"I...I...I don't know."

"So by what name is the spawn going?" Severus Snape ignored the frowns and reproving looks bestowed on him by his colleagues.

"Harrison Tatum. He's..."

"Is he dark Minerva?" Albus voiced his greatest fear especially given the restrictions he was now under regarding the boy.

"I don't think so. He's not what I would have expected of a child from Lily and James. He's very..." Minerva paused for the longest time trying to think of a word to describe the boy she had met. Finally she said, "willful. He isn't deliberately rude or unmannerly. He's just very focused and determined and set in his opinions. He will not be an easy pupil to manage I think."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people. Also a quarter of the credit for this story goes to darkshadowedrose she helped me feed the cute little plot bunny until it became a monster that wouldn't let go until it was down on paper.

A/N: To everyone who gripes about my punctuation and lack there of . Sorry, you're complaining to a dyslexic. I try, but the reality is my mind tends to blur past it and fill it in whether it's there or not. I proof read my work seven or eight times before I post but even after I post I can always find more errors. The other option is I post less often, but since everyone always is clamoring update soon, I do errors and all. Sorry for the slow update, RL issues, too hot weather, and a bit of writer's block. Several sections lean heavily on chapters six and seven of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone American Edition.

_**Harry's thoughts.**_

Harry Prongs Tatum Chapter 9

Kelly Dushane smiled at the two aurors who were escorting her. She walked up the Hogwarts steps. A house elf greeted them, "What is yous doing heres?

"I'm Kelly Dushane of the Ministries Department of Children's Services. I'm here to deliver some court mandated documents regarding a child to the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress and the school Medi-witch."

"This way."

The elf lead the way to the staff room. As she approached she heard McGonagall say about Harry, "He will not be an easy pupil to manage I think."

"Sorry to inform you, but it's going to get even harder." Kelly informed them upon entering the room.

"What are you doing here Ms. Dushane?"

"Albus Dumbledore these are documents restricting your access and limiting your interactions with one of your students who is supposed to arrive on the Hogwarts express this evening. I have similar documents for Minerva McGonagall and some legal guidelines for Poppy Pomfrey." She handed each of them their documents. "If you do not sign them I am authorized to meet him at Hogsmeade station and remove him from the school."

"Which student?" McGonagall asked.

"Harrison Tatum, also known as Harry Potter."

Minerva read through the documents they were fairly straight forward. She was forbidden to approach him with any thing unrelated to school and she was not allowed to be alone with him. Which she translated to mean any detentions she might assign him would be served with someone other than herself. She sighed. Looking at it, she supposed if she knew a child she loved, was going somewhere around people she knew had been wildly irresponsible with him; she too would take steps to limit those people's interactions with him. She signed them with a combination of regret for losing the chance to get to know the offspring of two of her favorite students, embarrassment for having been so stupid ten years ago, and relief that she wouldn't have much interaction with the strong willed boy.

Albus read through the document. He was forbidden to ever be alone with Harrison Jacob Prongs Tatum aka Harry James Potter. If he needed to speak to Harry at least three other people had to be present at all times and at least two of them had to be chosen by Harry. He was not allowed to make physical contact of any kind. Any interactions with Harry had to take place in common areas of Hogwarts. There would be no cozy chats in his office. "You can't do this." Albus Dumbledore said.

"**I **didn't. It was decided by the Courts of the British Ministry of Magic, his parents and Harry's guardian council. Although after what you tried to do to that child, I think this is very mild. Sign it or Harry will never come to Hogwarts."

"My dear, as headmaster I must be able to interact freely with my students."

"Bullshit Dumbledore. I got through all seven years here and not once did you "interact" with me and I'm sure that is true of a great many of your pupils. These documents don't say you can't be in a room with him, just that you can't be in a room with him with less than three additional people and at least two of them of his choosing."

"Who does the brat think he is to dictate..."

"Who are you?"

"Severus Snape." He snarled. "What is it to you?"

"I'll be noting your comments and attitude is all. It isn't Harry dictating terms. It is his council who take his well being very, very seriously. Unlike some I could name." Kelly glared at the Headmaster.

Albus grumbled and protested some more because he didn't particularly want to have to go through the hassle of getting the stupid restraining orders overturned. But it did him no good. Both the auror escorts and Ms. Dushane were adamant. He wondered how many favors he was going to have to redeem so that he could meet with Harry and have his plans come to fruition. After all he needed to influence Harry so Harry would be ready to take his place as leader of the light after destroying Voldemort.

"Sign it Headmaster Dumbledore, or I might regard your unwillingness to sign as an indicator of nefarious intent and instigate inquiry with the Wizengamot. Recent revelations in court could cost you some of those positions of influence you love so much." Kelly spoke softly.

With a noticeable lack of twinkle, he signed the acknowledgement that bound him to the restriction.

"Thank you." She took the court copies, and left with the aurors on her heels.

Harry had checked the coverup; he had placed on his scar that morning, he was doing everything he could to prevent himself being recognized as Harry Potter. He removed the fedora he wore and replaced it with the ridiculous hat that made him and everyone else wearing look like they came from a planet of cone heads. One of Harry's largest objections to the hats of school uniform was they reminded him of dunces caps. His second was it didn't cover his scar the way any of his other hats did. He frowned as he looked in the mirror suddenly much to his surprise the hat seemed to grow until it fell down over his forehead. It wasn't the first time his clothes were changed accidentally. His mum had told him stories of shrinking clothes, he had not liked due to texture or color until they would no longer fit him. Obviously he was desperate to hide his scar to the point of changing the hat accidentally. Smiling, he put his day pack into his trunk, and shrank it. Despite being told leave your luggage on the train, Harry took his trunk, and slid it in the pocket of his trousers.

Justin looked at him, shook his head and smirked. "You and your hats."

"It covers my scar now."

"Yes Harry I wanted to ask about that..." Neville mumbled. "Why are you going by Harry Tatum?"

"Neville I have no desire to be touted and praised for something I have no memory of. Frankly having read the published accounts I find all of them highly speculative and highly improbable. A fifteen month old defeating a grown wizard; I doubt it. Far more likely is my biological parents did something, but they're gone and have been for a long time. My Mum and Dad are Jennifer and Jake Tatum. They took me in, adopted me, and have raised me. I am Harrison Jacob Prongs Tatum, not Harry James Potter; he is a myth invented by people who have unknown reasons for doing so. I will not roll over and allow "them" to railroad me into some heroic mold to suit their own purpose."

"But-" Neville paused. He knew about expectations, his whole being on the train was all about him living up to his Gran's expectations. He was half convinced that his getting a letter was a mistake; on reflection he would not want to try to live up to the wizarding world's expectations of the Boy-Who-Lived either. "I get it, but I wouldn't expect Ernie MacMillan or the Clearwaters to keep it secret.

"The Clearwaters will, their head of family decreed it. However, you are probably right about MacMillan, grrr. Oh well, I'll play it by ear. Thanks for pointing out my mistake. Justin, please remind me why am I doing this again?"

"You want to learn magic, Aunt Jen and Uncle Jake can't teach you because they would be unable to fix any mistakes you made. You chose Hogwarts because Durumstrang teaches dark arts, Beaubatons has seriously freaky rules regarding boys and girls mixing, Salem is a day school, Toronto is so "modern" it doesn't even offer a history class. Not to mention all of those schools, including the rest of the schools in the world, would require you to travel overseas, get student visas, were even farther from home, and had language issues. Your Grandfather's requirements listed OWLS and NEWTS for you to gain your inheritance. You decided you wanted to reconnect with your parents' history and finally you didn't want to leave all the fun of the magical world to me alone."

"That's right. Please keep reminding me." he said as they rejoined the girls in their compartment.

Ten minutes later the train came to a halt at the Hogsmeade Station."Firs' Years. Firs' years over here." called easily the biggest person Harry had ever seen. After a few minutes when seemingly about forty children had gathered about him, he said, "Come follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

When Harry got to the point where the giant man had first said watch your step he saw why and was thankful Justin was right beside him. The trail was dark and steep and since that day at St. Mungos Harry's balance had been tricky. Justin had read the look of fear on Harry's face and extended an arm to help him balance. As they stumbled down the path in the dark Harry couldn't help but think stupid people they obviously don't give a crap about the handicapped! A little light would help, just a couple solar powered landscape lamps.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the large man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

Harry, cynical and jaded though he tried to be and to a small extent was, had to admit that view was incredible and impressive.

"No more than four to a boat."

Harry, Justin, Neville, and oddly enough Hermione climbed into one of the boats.

"Everyone in?"shouted the man who was in a boat by himself. "Right then-FORWARD!"

The boat ride across the lake was nice, Harry wondered if anything unusual lived in the lake. They went through an ivy curtain into a little harbor where they scrambled out of the boats. Justin once again saving his dignity by extending a hand to help him balance and making it seem as if it was nothing by doing the same for Hermione and Neville. They climbed stairs into the castle proper where they were met by Professor McGonagall. She explained about the houses and points then told them they were to wait in this room until she came for them. She looked pointedly at Neville, whose cloak was crooked and a red-haired boy who had dirt on his nose. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Harry's eyes restlessly searched the walls, and he jumped as some ghosts swept through the room speaking of Peeves and greeting the startled students. Then McGonagall was back and leading them to the Great Hall.

"Now form a line, and follow me." Minerva McGonagall noticed Harry and wondered what she should do. Albus had instructed her to call him to be sorted by Harry Potter. But as she looked at him, she noticed while impressed he lacked the total awe that most of his year mates had upon entering the Great Hall. She remembered his firm reactions to being called Potter . The adamant tone of his voice when he said "it's Tatum." Thinking back she realized he had backed his tone with his magic. His power level hadn't been very high barely noticeable in fact but for an eleven year old to do it at all spoke of great power later in life. She decided she would hyphenate his name when the time came.

Harry watched as the Professor place a stool in front of them and a rather raggedy wizards hat. He was astounded when the hat twitched, the rip near the brim opened, and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_so try me on and I will tell you _

_where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravewnclaw, _

_If you've\a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands(though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

As the Sorting Hat finished its song it wondered if there would be any truly interesting students this year. The muggleborns were by definition, more interesting, as they seldom had preconceived notions of where they belonged.

Abott, Hannah: nice, boring, father a Claw, mother a Puff, nary an original thought of any kind in her head."HUFFLEPUFF!"

Bones, Susan: very loyal this one not a bad mind, but longed to be with her friend. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Boot, Terry: muggleborn, intelligence, not an original thinker... but so few were. "RAVENCLAW!"

Broklehurst, Mandy: ah, a truly clever mind, a desire to follow in her father's footsteps. "RAVENCLAW!"

Brown, Lavender: idealistic, brainless, emotional twit and a gossip to boot Hufflepuff or Gryffindor? Puffs already had two, this girl is lazy. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Bullstrode, Millicent: The Hat sighed internally. Really the thinking in these purebloods. Their ancestors had had interesting ambitious minds and no doubt would be spinning in their graves if they could see the petty small mindedness, the ambition without focus, and the so called cunning of their descendants that insisted they belonged in Slytherin. And of course their insistence made it difficult if the hat ran across a truly ambitious and cunning minds in those of muggle descent. "SLYTHERIN."

Corner, Michael: loves puzzles, analyzes everything definitely bookish. "RAVENCLAW!"

Cornfoot, Stephen: another intellectual wizard who'll try to think of new ways to do things when the current method works just fine. "RAVENCLAW!"

Crabbe, Vincent: god this hurts... Salazar would be spinning! But if I don't send him, his family will hurt him. "SLYTHERIN!"

Davis, Tracey: at last someone fit for Salazar's house and crafty enough to hide her halfblood status. "SLYTHERIN!"

Entwhistle, Kevin: a muggleborn a strong desire to learn everything, but not particularly strong in the asking question department "RAVENCLAW!"

Finch-Fletchley, Justin: another muggleborn, friendly, smart, loyal to family... especially a cousin? "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Finnegan, Seamus: halfblood, fun loving, impulsive. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Goldstein, Anthony: another stupid pureblood telling me house instead of letting me choose! "RAVENCLAW!" Stupid boy should be in Gryffindor.

Goyle, Greggory: another one, Salazar I'm sorry. "SLYTHERIN!"

Granger, Hermione: ah... an interesting mind at last: A strong desire to know, but too emotional and not analytical enough, too much trust in the wrong things... ambition in spades but a muggleborn... Hmm Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. He looked at her wish to be in the house of lions hmm...It wouldn't be the best fit, with her ambition, she belonged in Slytherin, but it would do. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Greengrass, Daphne: another stuck up pureblood, at least this one wouldn't be a disgrace to the house of snakes. "SLYTHERIN!"

Hopkins, Wayne: someone simple, hardworking and kind. This sorting was turning into a long boring task the closest to a challenge had been Miss Granger. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Jones, Megan: outgoing and rather doglike, if the girl became a animagus she would be an Irish Setter the Hat would bet on it. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Li, Su: another bright mind, this one might actually accomplish something in her life. "RAVENCLAW!"

Longbottom, Neville: this boy surprised the Hat. "you do not feel you belong here? Obviously not...Yet you come anyway? You're afraid and you feel worthless... don't you know the definition of courage... Courage is doing that which frightens you most because it is the right thing to do. Godric would gladly claim you. Find your home and your courage in "GRYFFINDOR!""

MacDougal, Morag: another pureblood wanting to follow family tradition, she belonged in Gryffindor, but would be suicidally upset to be anywhere but "RAVENCLAW!"

MacMillan Ernie: a pureblood idiot, he'd fit nicely in the family tradition however "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Malfoy, Draco: Scheming, power hungry, crudely cunning, selfish, and lacking in decency. Not surprising given who his father was. Yet another "SLYTHERIN" that was a sad statement about the depths the once proud house had plunged to.

Moon, Lilian: a certain slyness, a sense of humor intelligent and muggleborn she was a shoo-in for "RAVENCLAW!"

Nott, Theodore: intelligent, sly, ambitions to get out from his father's thumb... one I'm proud to declare "SLYTHERIN!"

Parkinson, Pansy: Mercy not another one, this one with the morals of an alley cat. She would be insistent on joining her families house of "SLYTHERIN!"

Patil, Padma: Now this was interesting she was wanting to differentiate herself from her twin, her twin that her parents called the pretty one. She was smart, smart enough to warrant "RAVENCLAW!"

Patil, Pavarti: So the twin no problem differentiating between these two this one is an emotion driven empty headed miss she and Miss Brown have much in common This Patil will find friends in "GRYFFINDOR!"

Perks, Sally Anne: So homesick already, ah and a desire for something not offered here, well perhaps you'll be happier if you find friends in "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Potter-Tatum, Harry: The Hat was astounded from when it first touched Harry's head. "You're furious. Why?"

_**My name is Harry Tatum and how dare she! How dare that, that woman announce to all these people I was born Harry Potter!**_

Why does this make you so angry? Ah, you wish to be judged by your accomplishments, not by what is rumored about you. My, my you are a difficult one... A fine mind, loyal unto death for those you love and trust, and such plans you've made, and brave, brave enough to stand against them all. But where to put you.. Hmm... You would thrive in any house...Unfortunate that I must put you where you benefit the most rather than where you could do the most good, as it is you will rock the foundations of wizarding kind.

_** It matters little to me where you put me, because I will adapt. As you say, I have plans, because from what I have seen of it, the wizarding world it is stagnant. I will change it or I will leave it, it matters little to me either way!**_

Elsewhere in the hall people were shifting it had been seven minutes and the Hat still hadn't called out a house.

Severus Snape wished the stupid Hat would just call out Gryffindor and be done with it. It couldn't be that hard to sort this small version of his old enemy. As the Hat took longer he got nervous. It couldn't possibly be considering his house could it?

Minerva McGonagall stood nervously she hadn't missed the glare Harry gave her as she announced the combination of his birth name and his current one. Albus had shot her an annoyed look when she tacked on Tatum. But she wouldn't have put it past the boy to have ignored her completely if she hadn't. Now the Hat was taking so long; usually it only took a long time if more than one house was up for consideration. Please Merlin not her house!

Albus was torn, he had always hoped that Harry would be sorted into Gryffindor. That the hat was taking so long meant that more than one house was up for consideration, He hoped the Hat wasn't considering Slytherin. Albus biggest fear since Harry's disappearance from Privet Drive was that Harry would return and be a dark wizard.

Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout were as surprised as Severus Snape when the Hat didn't immediately call out Gryffindor. As time went on they both got excited because of what a longer sorting time meant. Their houses might get the prestige of getting Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived! Filius looked at his watch the boy was approaching the record for longest sort.

The Hat couldn't make up its mind this boy had daring,nerve and chivalry in spades and there was no doubt of his heart. But he also had loyalty, a sense of justice and a work ethic that would put many in Hufflepuff to shame. Ambitious, cunning and patient the boy would manage in Slytherin better than most of the snakes he had just sorted despite having enemies by virtue of being the Boy-Who-Lived. And with his reasoning skills and desire for knowledge Rowena would have snapped him up in a second.

Where to put him? He looked closely at the boy's heart and discarded Gryffindor to put him in the house of the lions where he distrusted the head of house would be a disservice. After careful consideration it discarded the house of snakes as well by virtue of him being the Boy-Who-Lived to make the lad sleep with one eye open would also be a disservice. Raven or Badger? In Hufflepuff's favor there was his cousin, but the boy's heart for learning was so strong. Finally he asked, "Leaving out other people's feelings and thoughts if you chose would you rather spend time with your friends or learning something new?"

_** I love my friends and family, but if I were choosing just for myself I would rather curl up with a book.**_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Rivers, Scott: The Hat reflected that after the interesting mind of Harry the rest of these children's minds would likely seem boring and flat. Loyal willing to work hard. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Runcorn,Cheryl: Brave enough to buck her family but shy and a loner. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Smith Zacharias: Hopeless. At least he desires to be loyal to the house of his family "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Thomas, Dean: Half blood, he had courage without question. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Turpin Lisa: Brilliant mind, potential to think beyond the books and reason. "RAVENCLAW!"

Weasely, Ron: Merlin prejudiced, lazy, another pureblood loyal to the house of his father and not enough imagination to go else where. A light minded version of Malfoy. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Zabini, Blaise: Finally another true "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry tried not to let the questioning gazes of his new housemates bother him. In their shoes he'd be curious too. He sat next to Penelope Clearwater figuring she'd be one of the least likely to hassle him with questions, and would probably be willing to help him field them from the others not to mention she was sitting close to the other first years.

As the Sorting ended Albus Dumbledore got to his feet and with his hands spread wide as if he was encompassing the room he said."Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Everyone clapped as he sat back down.

Harry thought 'if I wasn't already convinced that man was cracked and was missing a few marbles, that would have convinced me.' Harry dug into the feast that appeared before them. Ignoring his housemates questions in favor of filling his stomach although he kept his ears open to learn everything he could about his housemates. As soon as they realized he wouldn't answer their questions, most the Ravenclaws left him to his dinner.

Halfway through dinner Harry could feel his neck prickling he scanned his surroundings. He figured out that there were quite a few people glaring at him and a myriad of people staring at him. He made an effort to identify the glares. Unfortunately three were from adults. The headmaster which didn't come as a surprise. A hook nosed man dressed in black that Penelope identified as Professor Snape, the potions professor. The third was the turbaned professor next to Professor Snape that Penelope guessed must be the the new defense professor. Some of the students at the Slytherin table were the source of the rest of the glares, Harry resolved to make learning defense a priority and to stay in groups of people so no one would be able to ambush him and later claim innocence.

As the feast came to an end Dumbledore climbed to his feet again and the Hall fell silent. "Ahem—just a few more words now that we are fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older pupils would do well to remember that as well." His eyes flashed towards the Gryffindor table.

"I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry wondered why had he thought this was a good idea again? Then he cringed when the meaning of the Headmasters next words sunk in, understanding the suddenly fixed looks on the other teachers faces.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" He flicked his wand and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snakelike into words."Everyone pick a favorite tune, and off we go!"

Harry covered his ears but it did little good the resulting cacophony gave him an instant headache. As the song finally came to an end, Harry wanted to clap that it was over, but didn't because he wanted to do nothing that might encourage the mad man masquerading as a Headmaster.

"Ah, music," the Headmaster said, wiping his eyes . "A magic beyond all we do here! And now bedtime. Off you trot!"

The new Raven claw prefects collected the first years and lead them to Ravenclaw tower. They went to the fifth floor then up a staircase to a door with an bronze knocker on it.

_As I was going to St. Ives_

_I met a man with seven wives_

_Each wife had seven sacks_

_Each sack had seven cats_

_Each cat had seven kits_

_Kits, cats, sacks, wives_

_How many were going to St. Ives  
_

Harry just blinked then said, "There are three possible answers depending on interpretation, one, two thousand eight hundred two, or none."

"Swiftly done." said the knocker before swinging open.

Harry the prefects and the other first years all entered the common room. And Harry fell in love with the room. It was large and airy with a domed ceiling painted with stars, mirrored by a carpet on the floor. The furnishings would have made his mum and dad drool, they were of a very sturdy tudor design and had both the air of great care and the patina and distressed appearance indicating that it was unlikely they were replicas. Between the arched windows were book cases filled with books. Harry sighed it would be no hardship to stay here.

"Okay firsties here are the rules." Daniel Preston spoke, " We get into our dorm by means of a riddle, if you can't figure it out and no one else comes along the Professor is usually in his office which is down the stairs and to the right so you can ask him. Homework before games or play, study groups for each subject meet one day each week, first and second years have a nine thirty bedtime third fourth and fifth have a ten thirty bedtime, sixth and seventh have a midnight. School wide curfew is nine you have to be in your common room by then unless it's for astronomy class and that you leave for and comeback from in a group. Meals are not to be skipped. You keep your rooms tidy, disorder creates distraction and distraction equals a poor learning environment."

Penelope took over. "Your laundry is hopefully all marked with your names, so you put it in the hampers and the elves do it and bring it back. Meals are not skipped because you don't study effectively while hungry and you have to fuel your magic. In Ravenclaw we are blessed with only having a couple of roommates in our dorms, you'll share a room with one or two other students if after a week you can't stand your roommates we can switch you up. Tomorrow morning 7:45 a.m. Professor Flitwick, who is our head of House, will be here for giving his start of term speech, so find your stuff and get ready for bed."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people. Also a quarter of the credit for this story goes to darkshadowedrose she helped me feed the cute little plot bunny until it became a monster that wouldn't let go until it was down on paper.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I made an errors in the last chapter as to the sorting. Thanks for correcting me I have since corrected it online. To those who liked the sorting I'm glad you appreciated my slightly different take on it, to those who didn't, tough it's my story. And a thanks goes to stealacandy who pointed out that I accidentally did the equation wrong (to tired from staying up late to type I guess) and then pointed out a couple of permutations I didn't even think of. 1 is because the narrator is going to St. Ives and no one else. 0 is when it asks about sacks , cats, kits, wives how many are going to St. Ives assuming only the narrator is going. 2802 if everything on the road is going to St. Eves 1narrarator, 1 husband, 7 wives. 49 sacks, 343 cats, 2401 kittens. Stealacandy pointed out that sacks aren't living which brings the number down to 2753 or if you only count the kits cats sacs wives as going to St Ives in which case the number is 2800 or if only counting the living 2751 needless to say it wound up having even more possible answers. As to those of you who point out my occasional Americanisms, I try but I'm American and from time to time it will show. Thanks for informing me of my ignorance. :-) I always like learning new things. Silverfawkes

Harry Prongs Tatum Chapter 10

Harry found himself in a room with Kevin Entwhistle and Anthony Goldstein, they were surprised when Harry un-shrunk his trunk opened the third compartment. He pulled out Hedwig's perch and set it next to his bed. "Are either of you allergic to birds?"

Kevin was the first to answer. "No why?

"My owl is my familiar, and I prefer her to be here with me on her perch instead of the owlery."

"I don't mind." Kevin answered.

"I do." Anthony said.

Harry frowned. "Alright. I'm going to bring her in for a short time this evening, because I have a couple of letters to send." He went to the window opened it and mentally sent a call through his link to Hedwig. A moment later she came to rest on his gauntleted hand. He set her on her perch and pulled off his glove before pulling out his stationary.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Got here safe and sound. The castle is really neat and I wish you could see some of the antiques! Justin got sorted into Hufflepuff that's the house for friendly, loyal, hardworking types. I got sorted into Ravenclaw but it was a close thing I could have gone anywhere but you know my love of learning. That was what clinched it. Penelope Clearwater is one of the prefects in my house. You would adore the the common room it's got this huge two story domed ceiling painted with the stars and the thick carpet on the floor echos the dome . The house colors are blue and bronze. And of the thirty eight students in my year the ravens got twelve. McGonagall outed my birth name which sucks because everyone is looking at me. I know Mum, sorry for the language, but it does. Well I want to get this off along with the note to Mandy about our houses, so please let Aunt Marie and Uncle Doug know about Justin.

Love, Harry

He pulled out his pre-written letter to Mandy and filled in the houses for himself and Justin he then went to Hedwig. "Hedwig, there are two letters here one goes to Mum and Dad, the second goes to Mandy. Take Mandy hers then Mum and Dad theirs then go back to Mandy's and collect the package she'll give you. When you get back I'll give you a treat.."

"Potter are you out of your mind no owl is that smart." Anthony Goldstein blurted.

Harry who had donned his gauntlet held his fist out for his bird and smirked as Hedwig glared at his roommate. "Nevermind Hedwig, he doesn't understand what a very clever girl you are." He re-opened the window and gave a gentle toss to launch her. He then rounded on his roommate. "Goldstein, I want to make two things perfectly clear. One, when you speak and you don't know what you're talking about it makes you look like an idiot. Two, my **name** isn't Potter; **it's Tatum. ** I don't know much about the magical world having been raised muggle, but I know that five days ago the Magical court acknowledged that my legal name is Harrison Jacob Prongs Tatum. **And **that because the magical world basically boffed what happened to me after my birth parents died, the magical world has very little room in my book to tell me anything or ask anything of me. So in the future don't call me Potter because I won't answer. We clear?"

Anthony had only felt his father manifest a magical aura once. It was the one time he had done something that had endangered both himself and his baby sister. It generated a feeling that too this day he feared, and yet here was this boy younger than him that somehow was giving him the same feeling. He swallowed and said "Clear."

Kevin looked at Harry. "I don't get what the deal is?"

Harry grinned at him "Good. I'll explain in the morning." He shut his trunk then opened the first compartment to pull out some pajamas, then closed it so he could get to the second compartment. Where he pulled his toiletries before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed..

HJPT HJPT HJPT

Mandy Thompson was up talking to her Dad. It was close to one because he worked a swing shift. "How are Mum's treatments going?"

"They want to switch chemo cocktails. Because while the cancer isn't progressing, it isn't shrinking either. She's annoyed because she feels that she should do more around here but she so tired all the time..."

"Mum never was one to want to sit around on her bum."

"Yeah, if it would make her better I'd want her to sit on her bum all day. Or let her work all day just as long as she got better.

"How's work for you?"

"It's alright. We got through the rush for Hogwarts uniforms which is why I've got tomorrow off." There came a tap at the window. Mandy opened the window. Hedwig extended her foot where the letter for Mandy was. Mandy took it and was surprised when Hedwig left.

"Was that an owl?"

"Yeah, she belongs to Harry." Mandy opened her letter.

_Mandy, _

_ First business, I'm in Ravenclaw. Justin is in Hufflepuff. I'm having Hedwig run a note to my parents before coming back to you for the ties._

_ Next I want to make an offer. I'm offering this because you were the only person to care enough to voice concerns over the choices in front of me. It says a lot about you as a person. The offer is this: Grashak at Gringott's has been instructed to pay tuition, fees, and books for you as long as you maintain a b- average in your classes. You are to work on getting your O and A levels and building a portfolio of designs. If you pass your tests and get in I'll pay for you to go to design school The wizarding world needs people like you and it's fashion sense definitely needs you._

_ Harry Tatum_

Mandy's jaw dropped. Her dad pulled the letter away from her. "That's a generous offer. Should I be concerned?"

"He's eleven. I.."

"What are these ties he mentions?"

"Right." Mandy went to her room and pulled out the six plain silk ties. A moment's concentration, a brief incantation, and a wave of her wand later and three of the ties had yellow and black stripes. Another incantation and a another wave of her wand and the other three were blue and bronze. She boxed them up and tied it with string so it would be ready when Harry's owl came back.

"Mandy care to explain?'

"I'm not really sure I can. Harry came into the shop he was with McGonagall she... well you know."

"She shows muggleborns around."

"Yeah well Harry isn't exactly a muggleborn; he's what they call a halfblood."

"His Dad is of an old wizarding family, his mum was muggleborn. Well ten years ago Harry's folks were killed by a dark wizard, and the Headmaster said he placed Harry with his muggle relatives, or at least he tried to. According to Harry he left him on the doorstep of his relatives. He grew up muggle and not with his relatives. He's come back to the magical world. He plans to try and change things. If McGonagall's reaction is anything to go by, he'll drag them kicking and screaming into the twentieth century. Most witches and wizards I've met are scared of her, but he just acted like her displeasure was water and he was a duck."

"So why?"

"So when he came back through the shop a couple times after the way he unintentionally or maybe not so unintentionally insulted Madame Malkin, I've made a point to serve him. He a nice person and he talks to and with me. Well he caught me on a bad day and I vented a little. Anyway he had the idea of proper uniforms of modern clothing and spelling them. He paid me fifty galleons to do it for him and his cousin. He knows I wanted to do fashion design before Hogwarts and that even now it's what I want to do. I guess he wanted to make it possible. So he's arranged to pay for the schooling."

"That's..."

"Incredibly kind and while part of me doesn't want to take advantage of a kid, somehow I suspect he would be more hurt if I don't take him up on his offer." At that moment the owl tapped on the window. Mandy opened it and gave the owl the small package.

HJPT HJPT HJPT

As dawn crept across the horizon and through the open bed curtains surrounding Harry's bed, he awoke. He reluctantly rolled out of bed and grabbed his glasses before stripping and putting on his Hogwarts t-shirt, sweatpants, and trainers. He shrank his trunk and headed back to the common room. He shoved several chairs and a couple of tables to one side and did two sets of the exercises Aunt Marie had him doing for balance. Then he did a strength training workout after pulling his gear from his trunk. As he came to the end he went for a walk around the school he checked the time frequently because he wanted time for a shower before the House meeting this morning. It took him a little longer getting back than he wanted because the stairs changed on him. But he still got back in time for a quick shower before dressing in his school clothes. Kevin was just getting back from his shower as Harry finished dressing. Harry went into the library compartment and pulled out _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ ."You asked about the whole Harry Potter thing. Here you go, this account is probably the most honest, myself I don't like the hype that obviously has a basis in fiction rather than fact. I'm here to learn magic same as you. You better hustle, Flitwick will be here in ten."

"Harry where'd you get your clothes?" Kevin asked.

"From Mandy Thompson. Why?" Harry fought back a smirk.

"Cause they're cooler than robes and I thought maybe I could get my parents to get me some."

"Get me your measurements and I'll get Mandy to get you some prices."

Harry went down to the common room. Penelope came over, "Harry why aren't you in your robes?"

"I only have to wear that dress during class and at school feasts. I'll be wearing it in class I promise."

"Professor Flitwick wants you to say something to everyone and answer some questions."

Harry grimaced. "Fine. Is there a school paper?"

"School paper? No," She drew out the no slightly. "But that would be a fabulous idea. It could publish the current point tallies, information on quiddidtch and the gobstones club.."

"Yes, and it could let me get all of everyone's curiosity done and over with at once. Pity there isn't one."

Flitwick entered the common room at that moment, Harry took advantage of the distraction to find a comfortable seat. Professor Flitwick stood on one of the tables near the center of the room.

"Greetings students welcome to another year here in Ravenclaw. For our newest Ravenclaws, I am Professor Filius Flitwick your Head of House and Charms Professor. Before I earned my Charms Mastery I was a professional dueler. I enjoy what I do, but I dislike any nonsense which is why we here in Ravenclaw have rules. I tell you now many of the other houses do not, or only have loose ones at best. I expect that you will all work hard and do your best, abide by the rules and do your best to see that the House cup is awarded to our house at the end of the year. I have office hours from end of classes until curfew Monday and Wednesday, from 8:30 a.m. until 10:00 a.m. on Tuesdays and Thursday, and from classes end until 6:00 p.m. Fridays. I know it's exciting to be away from your parents and their rules here at school, and if you stay up past curfew on non-school nights I'll look the other way. But on school nights curfews are strictly enforced. I do this because it is hard to learn if you are tired or hungry, and you must eat to fuel your magic. First years these first few weeks when you are using your magic regularly, you will find yourselves less hungry. Eat anyway. Your appetite will soon return. In a month's time I will be interviewing each of you to help you sort out any issues you may be having in school.

"Now last night we were joined by someone who is very famous, however he is a student much as the rest of you are and it is important to remember this. I have asked that he speak a few words and after that the prefects will hand out year schedules for fitfh year and and under. Mr. Potter ?"

Harry resisted the urge to snarl. "First off my name hasn't been Potter since my adoption was finalized when I was four. **My name is Harrison Jacob Prongs Tatum**, I would **appreciate **you calling me Mr. Tatum," He glared at the Professor. "or Harry. I've read what has been printed about me. Most all of it is fiction not fact. I don't like to talk about myself but I understand you are curious. I suggest rather than you all inundating me with questions, I'll put a parchment out for the next week you all can write down any questions you have. At the end of a week I'll read the questions and answer the ones I can or am willing to. I realize to many of you I'm some kind of celebrity, but what you need to realize is I am a person and just another student here at Hogwarts not some kind of hero.** I would have been much happier had my birth name never had been mentioned.**" Harry stopped speaking. He spent his speech staring at Flitwick. He was relieved to see the diminutive man's eyes register the instruction and the rebuke.

Harry approached Penelope to get a first year schedule. He was pleased to see that his first class was History of Magic, apparently they took it with the Slytherins. He went back to his dorm and into the third compartment in his trunk to load his daypack with what he would need for his day's classes then he headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. At breakfast he and Justin sat back to back Harry at the Ravenclaw table Justin at Hufflepuff. Harry smiled as Hedwig soared in with the rest of the owls at breakfast. He snagged four pieces of bacon from a nearby platter. After flying to London and back in one night she was sure to be hungry and tired. He stroked her, praised her,and gave her the bacon before untying the parcel, opening it and passing Justin his ties. They finished breakfast and left the Great Hall for the closest boys bathroom so their ties would be straight and neat once they put them on. Harry noted the many looks of almost longing aimed at both of them and inwardly smiled it seemed that the muggleborns and some of the younger set of magicals were ready to embrace a change of wardrobe.

An hour and a half later he was ready to scream, so Harry stood to break the ghosts monotone. "Excuse me professor? Are the facts you're teaching us verified? Is archaeology used or if other written sources are used how are they crosschecked? I've read the book and I have to say I was disappointed because in every instance of conflict it made it sound as if the wizards were the ones attacked but never mentioned the source of conflict?"

"Mr.?"

"Tatum, sir."

"I have been a history teacher for more than a lifetime. And I want you to sit down and listen, not ask questions because the facts were verified by the author."

"How sir?"

"Sit down or I will take points."

"Yes, sir." Harry frowned as he sat down not only because the teacher failed to answer his questions but because the ghost was so bloody boring and ever word of his lecture came straight from the book. Harry couldn't help but think this class was a bloody waste of his time.

After class, Harry was accosted by a Slytherin boy that looked dismissively at Kevin, who was standing next to Harry. "Potter, you'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. This is Crabbe and this is Goyle , I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand.

Harry's impression was one of a spoiled child, a product of wealth and power. He reluctantly shook the boy's hand. "Malfoy or would you prefer Draco? I'm sure there are wizards out there with whom I'll be better off not associating with. In general though I prefer to make such judgments myself. I also prefer my adoptive name Harrison Tatum to being called Potter. There's this marvelous book you ought to read. It's called "How to Win Friends and Influence People"; I think it would do wonders to teach you how not to give inadvertent offense. After all you wouldn't want to give the impression you're a spoiled child, now would you? I'll bring it to our next class together shall I? I'm afraid I need to cut this short though, got to go to class. Later."

They were on way to their next class when Kevin burst into chuckles beside him. "Did it take you that long to figure it out?' Harry asked.

"Yes, man that was smooth."Kevin chortled.

""I wonder how long it'll take Malfoy?"

The next class was transfiguration. Harry was astonished and impressed when McGongall turned from a cat into a human but that didn't stop him from glaring at McGonagall during roll call until she called him Tatum, and only Tatum. After that he focused on the theory she shared with the class. When he had read through the first few chapters he had generated some questions, he was pleased that when asked she was able to quickly comprehend the source of confusion and clearly explain it. And though she frowned at him for using pen and paper for note taking she also didn't try to stop him.

Then came lunch and he sat down and worked on figuring out a study schedule for his classes both magical and muggle with one hand while he fed himself lunch with the other. He was somewhat surprised when some of the older Ravenclaws came up and asked "Tatum where did you get your clothes? Are they magical?"

"Mandy Thompson, she spelled them with three times growth, dirt resistance, wrinkle resistance, and comfort charms."

"Where's her shop?"

"She doesn't really have one yet. She works out of her home at the moment. If you want I could send her your measurements and she could sent back some pricing."

Two of the students said, "Yeah that would be great."

One just looked dubious and the fourth looked completely wistful and said"I wish, but Pop would kill me if I wore anything but robes."

Justin came up at that moment, "Harry some of the other people in Hufflepuff were asking about our uniforms I didn't know what to tell them."

"Tell them we got them from Mandy Thompson, that if they want pricing to get their measurements to me and I'll send it off to Mandy."

Justin leaned in and said softly, "I thought you said it would take time for that. I've been asked by half of Hufflepuff, and it's only been a day."

"I guess I underestimated how starved for change the younger generation is."

"I'll say."

"Hey, Justin can I look at your schedule? I want to figure out a study schedule for our muggle classes."

"Sure, but I got bad news this place doesn't even have a gymnasium. I don't get how we're supposed to keep fit without sports or even a gym."

"Well I exercised this morning. I did my therapy exercises and then strength, then I walked around. This place is practically a maze. I'm tempted to do a map if only so I don't get lost. Ravenclaw dorm is up off fifth. Where"s ?

"We're down in a corridor supposedly near the kitchens. And a map would be great."

"Okay I'll see if I can bribe Penelope or Randall into showing me the basic layout after classes today. And I look in the library for a duplication spell. Who knows maybe I could sell them for three knuts a shot, to the rest of the first years."

"I get mine gratis right?"

"If you help."

"I'll meet you at the door here in the Great Hall after last class."

"Snag Randall if you can."

"Okay."

After lunch Harry had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors, he rapidly concluded it was almost as bad as History. Professor Quirrells endless stuttering gave him a headache, and the man seemed terrified of his own subject. Harry decided that should Quirrell's teaching continue to be this bad he would turn this subject into a self study. Harry also couldn't get rid of the cold prickling sensation on the back of his neck. He disliked the inquisitive stares the Gryffindors favored him with and the Professor and his fellow students seemed to have trouble remembering to call him Tatum. After class he was cornered by three boys from Gryffindor. Weasley, Finnegan, and Thomas if he remembered correctly. "Yes gentleman, is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm trying to figure out how a Potter and someone who saved us from You-Know-Who ended up in the house for Ravens, maybe you're not as heroic as you're made out to be." The red head who led the group spoke.

Short on patience because of the way he'd just spent an hour and twenty minutes he spoke curtly. "You're right I'm not. Furthermore I'm not Potter. **My Name is Tatum. **Which you would have known had you paid attention during roll call in Defense. Is there anything else? If not, I do have some things to do. No? Good day." As he walked away Harry supposed he should have been a little more reasonable but he really didn't like having people assume they knew him from what had been published about him especially since so much of it was lies and he'd had his fill of being called Potter.

He would tolerate it this week be heaven help anyone who hadn't gotten the message by next week. Although Harry's classes for the day were over there was one more class period before the end of the day. Harry headed back to Ravenclaw tower. He wanted to write the answers out to the questions McGonagall and Binns had assigned so there would be no detriment to his working on his map project.

Quirrell had only assigned reading which Harry had done a week ago.

An hour and a half later Harry caught Penelope as she entered the common room. "Penelope, I was hoping I could ask a huge favor."

"What Harry?"

"Can I have about an hour of your time I want to create a rough map of Hogwarts so I can get around to classes I want to make it to show the directions to each of the common rooms so all the first years can use them to get around."

"Alright so it would need to show the Great Hall, Transfiguration class room, Charms, Defense against Dark arts, Potions, Astronomy tower, the short cut to the greenhouses, History of magic, flying class courtyard, the Library, the Infirmary, teachers offices, the owlery and the Headmaster's office."

"Sounds great Justin and your cousin are supposed to meet us down at the Great Hall."

" Is your homework done?" when he nodded, she smiled. "Let's go."

Harry had graph paper and pencil. An hour and a half later Harry was in the library looking for a duplication spell. Two older redhaired twins came up behind him. "What do we have here Forge?"

"It looks like the first year raven known as Potter, Gred."

**"It's Tatum." **Harry unknowingly pulled up a significant amount of aura in his irritation.

"No offense little one. We just are curious what you're doing here." the one called Gred said.

"I'm looking for a duplication spell."

"A duplication spell that's a third year charm." Forge said.

"Do you know it?"

"Course." they said together.

"What do you want to teach it to me?"

"Information." they said together.

"What kind?"

"Why you call yourself Tatum not Potter and" said Forge

"how much of the stories are true?"Gred said.

"Done. The Tatums adopted me when I was four, that was when my name changed. And I'll tell you the rest after you teach me the spell."

"The spell we know is used for parchment and it's "Refero Membrana."" Forge said.

"The wand movement is a swirl like this," Gred demonstrated, "over what you want copied followed by a tap on the copy to be made. And if you're copying a parchment you have to have parchment for the copy to be made on." Gred said.

Harry closed his eyes visualizing. Then he set thirty papers on the table then his original next to them. He swirled his wand over his original then tapped the stack of blank paper. "Refero Paper".

Gred and Forge were ready to laugh at him. A firstie trying a third year spell, let alone an altered one and the most they had ever been able to reproduce with one spell was five. A second later they were swallowing their shock because Harry was checking his pile of papers and verifying that the map was reproduced on all thirty sheets.

"Thanks." he smiled at them. "As for the stories, as far as I can tell all the stories are fiction. Because I had a very boring, very normal childhood first in Surrey, then in Kensington. Aside from buying trips abroad with my dad nothing terribly interesting. Nice doing business with you." He picked up his papers and left.

The next day started with Herbology. Harry had successfully sold eleven of his maps before breakfast. Justin had shown his map to his housemates. And at breakfast Harry sold eight more maps and was handed fifteen parchments with measurements. He planned to stop at the owlery after breakfast to send another message to Mandy. At Herbology with Slytherins, Tracey Davis spotted one of the maps and bought one as they left class. Harry wasn't in the best mood because he'd had to get stiff with the Professor and the Slytherins about calling him Tatum. He handed Draco the promised book and fought to keep a straight face as he other boy went red. Harry headed to charms with the Gryffindors where Padma insisted her sister buy one of the maps. Hermione also bought one. Flitwick like McGonagall remembered to call him Tatum during roll call. Flitwick had noticed Harry taking notes on something other than parchment using something other than a quill and had asked Harry to come to his office the next evening. After charms Harry and the rest headed to lunch. After lunch they headed to the dungeons for Potions.

In potions Harry sat down next to Justin. Snape billowed into the classroom his cloak seemingly blowing in unseen unfelt wind. He positively snarled as he did roll call. "Harry Potter, our new—_celebrity."_

"I beg your pardon Professor it's not Potter, it's Tatum."

"Be quiet. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." His voice was soft yet commanding. "As there is little foolish wand waving here many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The class was silent following his speech. Suddenly he said, "Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Even as he thought of the answer Harry resolved not to answer until the Professor called him Tatum, after all the only names that matter are those you answer to. Harry didn't look in the direction of the professor until the man stalked to the area in front of him. "Well?" he snapped impatiently.

"Were you talking to me sir? I could have sworn you called on Potter, **my name is Tatum.**"

"What do you get?" Professor Snape snarled.

"Powdered root of asphodel in an infusion of wormwood makes Draught of Living Death sir."

Harry saw annoyance flare in the Professor's eyes.

"Alright, Potter, where would you look if I were to tell you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry again knew the answer but ignored the question. Harry sensed Justin looking at him. He wouldn't answer even if the professor got in his face again.

"Potter? Don't you know the answer? Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh Potter. Third question then what 's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Potter as when I ask a question I expect an answer I think I'll take a point from Ravenclaw for your impoliteness."

Harry could feel Justin ready to explode in righteous anger on his behalf. He met Justin's eyes and gave a slight head shake before collecting himself. "Oh were you expecting **me **to answer, sir? When you called me Potter, I thought you were speaking to someone else. After all as I've already told you, **My name is Tatum."**Harry raised his aura as high as he could to make his point. "**I'm afraid I don't answer to other names, I don't wish to be confused with other people.** If you want to know, you would find a bezoar in a potions cabinet or in a goat's stomach and it protects you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane there is no difference because they're the same plant known by botanists by the name aconite." Harry could feel the man in front of him gather himself. Harry's neck prickled, he felt like this man hated him and that feeling was quickly becoming mutual.

"Five points from Ravenclaw for cheek."

Things didn't improve, the professor set them to brewing a boil cure solution. Harry and Justin both put on goggles and did their best to ignore the black bat that stalked around making everyone nervous. Harry barely stopped Morag MacDougal and Megan Jones from adding the porcupine quills while their cauldron was still on the fire. Snape took ten points for Harry helping his housemate. Fortunately for Harry, Professor Snape was called away to where Wayne Hopkins and Scott Rivers melted their cauldron. As Harry left the dungeons he was furious sixteen points unfairly taken from Ravenclaw. Was it really so much for him to ask to be called by his name?

Wednesday evening he met with Professor Flitwick as per the professor's request. "Ah Mr. Tatum thank you for coming."

"Please call me Harry, Professor."

"How do you find your classes?"

Harry's frown must have spoken volumes because Professor Flitwick hurried on. I called you here because I noticed in class yesterday you didn't use a quill to write."

"That's correct."

" Tradition here at Hogwarts says we use quills to write with."

"Why? How many birds die so wizarding kind can stay in writing utensils. Sharpening a quill requires skill something I'm sure many of the students here lack. A fountain pen writes a similar line with no wear on the nib because it is metal and has a more consistent flow of ink. The letter did not say we were required to use quills and neither did _Hogwarts: A History._ I would think any writing implement as long as it is not spelled to provide answers in a test situation would be acceptable."

"I suppose you have a point. Very well. You may continue to use your fountain pen."

Harry's introduction of technology didn't stop there. He delighted in the shocked look he got in Astronomy class from Professor Sinestra. She had given him a disbelieving look as he pulled out the two pieces of his enormous telescope and his stepstool. Once it was assembled, she looked through the eye piece and almost fainted. Hermione Granger had a look that made her seem about to cry, as she looked at her standard telescope compared to his and Justin's. Justin had a 6 inch reflector telescope. After asking his permission Professor Sinestra had everyone look through his telescope as she taught them the first of the stars and constellations they were to know. Harry used the hand crank flashlight that he had taped red cellophane over to light his notebook so he could take notes. It was somewhat odd to have a class with all his year mates but it made sense as well. One night for each year group at Hogwarts. He now knew the reason that breakfast was served until nine forty five, despite morning classes starting at nine. As the first year Thursday classes didn't start until ten. He meticulously did assignments given by his professors and studied the next two weeks lessons ahead. He also got through the first two weeks of assignments for his correspondence classes.

He managed to sell all but one of his maps. Neville, Cheryl, and Lavender in Gryffindor all bought one. Tracey in Slytherin managed to talk Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini into buying them.

On Friday after classes Harry reluctantly made his way to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey would check him as per Uncle Reg's orders. She smiled as he came in and briskly brought him into her office. She cast three diagnostic spells then a temporary block on the spell that helped him balance. He wobbled slightly, then when she made him stand hands extended and bend over he almost fell over. She quickly removed the temporary spell block. "Well Mr. Potter..."

"That isn't my name. I know that you're the one that treated me as a baby and that you did good at healing my visible injuries but I don't trust you much. If you want my trust the least you can do is call me by my rightful name."

"Very well, Mr. Tatum I'm afraid I have bad news. You will not be up for flying class next week."

"That's fine. I was wondering. I've been doing my exercises to get better but even I can tell my balance is too iffy. Perhaps Madame Pomfrey, you can help me, I need a room that I can set up for my exercises and just leave that way. I've been using the Ravenclaw common room but the moving furniture every day is getting old in a hurry."

"I tell you what, talk with Muffy she's the elf that serves in here and she can help you find an appropriate space. Muffy I need you."

A child sized creature with greenish skin and floppy ears appeared in front of him and the medi-witch.

"Muffy this is Mr. Tatum. He needs your help finding a room to do his exercises in. Please assist him." she said before leaving.

Harry extended his hand slowly, "Hello Muffy." To his surprise the creature's eyes grew moist and her mouth quivered.

"I is very honored sir." she extended her hand with an expression of disbelief. When their hands touched her tears overflowed.

"I'm sorry Muffy I didn't mean to hurt you." Harry quickly said.

"You is not hurtings me Lord. You is bring joy to Hogwarts elves to have both Lord Gryffindor and Baron of Slytherin in same person in castle at last."

"Yes, about that can we keep that between me and the elves?"

"If that is being your orders Lord."

"It is. I need a large room that I can use to work out in I would prefer something that was large. With an even floor."

"Muffy's could take yous to see yours options."

"Sounds good."

Two hours later Harry thought about the rooms he had seen most were unused classrooms and would work but he hoped to find one that could be adapted into a gymnasium for the whole school to use. Which meant he needed a really big room. "Muffy interesting as the rooms have been, it needs to be big."

"There is two more rooms Lord. There's the come and go room and the old armory."

"The come and go room?"

The elf nodded excitedly and lead him to the seventh floor. She stopped near a tapestry where trolls were doing ballet. "Yous walks past this three times thinking of what yous needs and the rooms changes to meets yous need."

"Your kidding."

"No Lord. Yous trys."

Harry did and was astonished when he opened the door to a modern gymnasium. "You say it changes Muffy?"

"It only appears when needed and is exactly whats yous needs at the time."

Harry had visions of if students found out about this room some of the uses this room would get put to. "Lets go look at the armory."

"Yous don't like this room?" her bulbous eyes glistened.

"I love this room but Muffy, I sort of want a place all the students could go and if all the students knew about this room... well it could be bad, they might misuse the knowledge."

"Lord is wise. This way to armory."

When they reached the armory Harry was happy. It was dusty and had a bunch of broken furniture but the room itself had a large amount of space and a very high ceiling he mentally cleared it cleaned it he looked at the floor the stone floor wasn't exactly even towards the back he saw a door. "Where does that door go?"

"That's the salle."

It was a smaller room only a story high but it ran the legnth of the armory with a wooden floor that was warped from age with a wall of dust and cobweb covered mirrors. Harry looked at it "When was this room last used?"

"1678. The headmaster here then believed Wizards needed to know muggle defense in case their wands were broken and insisted students learned the sword."

"Muffy would it be possible to clear the armory of stuff and put a floor in there like the one in here except in good condition and to restore this room? Because they'd be perfect for a gymnasium and a smaller room for martial arts and dance and even fencing."

"Easily Lord. The broken furniture could be transfigured to be useful again."

As Harry exited the salle he noticed a similar door on the other side. He investigated it was a room that was more boxish he thought this room would lend itself to a weight/ boxing sort of training room. Like the Armory this room had no floor boards and was filled with broken bits of furniture. "Could you do me a favor Muffy get me a sheet that shows the dimensions on all three of these rooms in three dimensions and clear and clean them. And Muffy these rooms are perfect, exactly what I wanted or rather they will be." He smiled and watched as the house elf blushed a deeper shade of green and smiled.

On Friday at the prefects meeting Albus was surprised when Penelope Clearwater came forward with an idea to promote inter-house unity. "What does everyone think of the idea of an inter-house school paper ? We could have information on the quidditch teams, the prefects, study tips, point total updates, interviews with different successful alumni that sort of thing. I thought bi-weekly editions."

Several of the prefects took the idea and ran with it much to Albus' dismay. He didn't want the students to have freedom of information but to appear against it was counter to his purposes for the wizarding world. Miles Ogden and Daniella Petries this year's head boy and girl both were very taken with the idea. " We could call it the Hogwarts Herald, but we have to make sure that everything we print is the truth I don't want to be like the Prophet where half of it is speculation."Daniella said. This declaration did nothing to soothe Albus' fears.

At the staff meeting he got another surprise. Apparently Penelope had mentioned the idea to Flitwick . Who mentioned it to Bathsheba Babbling, Charity Burbage , and Pomona Sprout all of whom thought it was a marvelous idea, to the point of being willing to act as faculty adivisors. He got the usual complaints about the usual upper year students, before he finally was able to turn the meeting to the subject he was most interested in the first years, and to be more specific Mr. Potter.

"And the first years? Anyone note worthy?"

"Well has anyone else noticed the first years seemed to have learned their way around the castle abnormally quickly this year?" Minerva asked.

"There's a reason Minerva it seems we have an enterprising student that sold the first year students maps. I found one of my snakes showing a classmate to convince her to get one of her own." Snape said.

"Really? Who was it?" Flitwick chirped.

"That I haven't found out."

"How ingenious! I hope they were priced fairly."

"Three knuts was the price I heard quoted." Snape said. "The maps were simple things they showed the most straightforward and unchanging routes to each of the first year classes, general vicinity of the common rooms, the infirmary, library that sort of thing. They didn't show the shortcuts."

"Still I surprised someone thought of it."

"Anyone of note in the new students?'

"Potter, shows the same arrogance as his father. He was cheeky in my class, I asked a question and he refused to answer. And the way he struts about in those muggle clothes and refuses to wear robes it's like he spits on Magical traditions here at this school."

"Severus that is uncalled for. He has opinions that is true and he does seem inordinately fond of his muggle clothes but I have found that as long as you address him by his proper legal name of Tatum he is respectful and hard working." Flitwick stated firmly.

"I agree with Filius." Pomona Sprout said. "He corrected me during roll call the first class and ever since he has been delightful to have in class; prepared, asking insightful questions, not afraid to help his fellow students. He follows the rules very well and while in class he is in robes. Admittedly he is quite insistent in his right to choose a writing implement but I have to say his pen works much better than even the finest quills."

Sinestra sighed "And his telescope...I must say the advances the muggles have made with such instruments..."

"Minerva?" Albus asked.

"He is a hard worker and as long as you respect his boundaries he gives respect in turn."

"Well very good anyone else of note?"

Severus sneered at Minerva "There is also the most obnoxious muggleborn in Minerva's house who seems to believe if you read a book and can quote it you're a genius of the first order. She's as socially backwards as the intellectually challenged idiots I have in my own house."

Minerva grimaced, "Miss Granger is young and very intelligent, she'll learn." Something in Minerva's expression said even if I have to let her do it the hard way. "I won't have you picking on her Severus."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people. Also a quarter of the credit for this story goes to darkshadowedrose she helped me feed the cute little plot bunny until it became a monster that wouldn't let go until it was down on paper.

Harry Prongs Tatum Chapter 11

Harry debated going to Flitwick about Snape, but because the man taught a potentially dangerous subject he decided that maybe Snape had singled him out because he seemed the least likely to be impacted by his vitriol and the man wanted to scare his students so they would obey unthinkingly when a dangerous situation arose. It wasn't a teaching tactic used in the muggle world any longer but maybe such things lagged behind in the magical world the way everything else appeared to lag. Harry decided to take a wait and see attitude, if it continued he would file a protest. The way the points had been taken though made him annoyed mostly because some of the oldest Ravenclaw boys had came and told him if he lost them more points than he earned in a week again he wouldn't like the consequences. He hated History of Magic, Binns was worse than a joke. He hated that in the library he wasn't allowed to talk with Justin. Harry was where he liked to be schoolwork wise; he had studied about two weeks ahead in all his classes including his muggle ones and was current on assignments. He snagged Go from his trunk and went to the Great Hall hoping to catch Justin for a game. This school really needed a inner house common room maybe he could talk the elves into converting those two adjoining classrooms on the fourth floor. But first he wanted to get the armory done.

In Kensington, Jennifer and Jake opened Harry's letter.

Hi All,

Well I made it through the first week. I now don't get lost as I walk through the castle. It's a little freaky the way the layout changes at times there are shortcuts and doors that you have to stroke before opening. Some of why I can do this is that after the first day of classes, I got the Penelope and Randall to help me create a map. I met some older twins from Gryffindor who taught me a spell to replicate the map, so I made copies and sold them to the other first years. I almost made three sickles. My head of house is interesting I don't think he's fully human. He kind of reminds me of Grashak a little.

Classes are...well polar and when I say that I don't mean super cool. Transfiguration with McGonagall is interesting and she's a good teacher. She can turn into a cat which was really neat. I wonder what animal I would be... Charms with Flitwick is fun. He's another really good teacher. As head of house he's strict, we're the only house with a strict curfew and bedtimes not that I'm tempted to break them. Herbology with Sprout is fun, some of the plants in the greenhouses are really weird but apparently all of them are useful. Astronomy is boring. I'm happy to say my theory that solar power and hand cranked generators might work in the presence of magic is true. My flashlight actually held the charge the full five minutes instead of fading at four like usual. As for the rest of the classes grim doesn't cover it. History is taught by Binns, he's a ghost. He teaches straight from the book, and lectures in this absolute monotone most people fall asleep in five minutes. I stay awake in his class by working on other school work. I don't miss anything because like I said it's straight from the poorly written text book. How they can call that teaching history, I'll never know. He is the least offensive of the bad teachers. In Defense the teacher stutters and is scared of his own topic and something about him is well just off. He gives me major creeps. Worst is Potions I swear the professor there seems to hate me just for breathing. He took six points for being cheeky or so he claimed. All I did was tried to insist he call me Tatum. He took ten more because I stopped two of the girls in the class from making a mistake that would have resulted in them melting their cauldron. It might have been he's trying to make himself scary so in the future if he needs to we'll be used to obeying but all I can say is he's a crap teacher. He doesn't explain anything and he is just so hostile towards me. As far as I know I haven't done anything to him if he keeps it up I'll confront him and if he keeps it up past that I'll report his...behavior to the proper authorities.

I went to the check in with the school medi-witch. She says I'm improving but I have a long way to go and I won't get to do flying class with the rest of the first years. She introduced me to the house elves of Hogwarts,who showed me a bunch of nifty places in the castle.

Which brings me to my next request. I'm sending three dimensional floor plans of the armory, the salle and one other adjoining room (yes the measurements are accurate) that from what I've seen they are the best bets for making a gymnasium here at Hogwarts. Yes, that's right this place doesn't even have a gym. Justin thinks he's going to die. I think the teachers think we get enough exercise by walking the stairs but I don't even break a sweat walking between classes on opposite sides of the building maybe if I ran it, but walking, never. You would be pleased with me, I have done exercise every day since I got here. Anyway, the elves have told me they can transfigure stuff to fix the place up but when I described the type of flooring I wanted they didn't have a clue. So big request here mum I want you to work your designer magic, could you get me floor plans and material samples. I'll also need equipment pictures for a boxer's gym/ weight room, football nets and basketball hoops and mats or maybe a samples of different types of mats.

"I've begun to suspect the magical world subscribes to the bunghole theory of raising teenagers. With Hogwarts being the barrel. What's really scary is that whether they realize/admit it or not is that the magical society is an armed society. Even the most benign spells if used the wrong way could really hurt someone. What's worse is there is some blood purist crap that some of the students appear to believe, and unfortunately those students have the rest to cowed to stand up to them. They teach spells but they don't have a ethical code that is taught right along side of magic itself. I've been very careful to avoid overt offense, but it's hard because some of these kids are stuck up, others are just idiots. I know, I know, if you're open to it you can learn something from everyone, but so far from some of these kids, all I've learned is I want to avoid them in the future, and some of them actually believe that tripe I found about me in the bookstore. Which is just scary, and I flee in terror at the idea of there being fangirls here at school that could stalk me. especially given there are spells and potions that can steal my will. It wouldn't be so bad if McGonagall had kept her trap shut at the sorting, but then again there's Ernie MacMillan he can't keep his mouth shut period not to mention my rather distinctive scar. Justin says Ernie's not that bad, but the guy doesn't think.

He's not the only one that doesn't think either, I've got two roommates Kevin's cool but Anthony Goldstein is just a jerk. He acts like since he grew up in the magical world he knows everything. But the first night he said Hedwig wasn't smart enough to carry out the complex task of delivering a letter to Mandy then going to you then back to Mandy's to pickup the box with Justin's and my ties, but she did it just fine.

Well I've got notes to write for the rest of the council. Do you think I should inquire with Aunt Elda just what it is I'm supposed to be learning in defense this year, because I haven't a clue from Quirrell's class.

Love and Hugs,

Harry

Monday morning Harry took his parchment of questions down from the board, and cringed as he read them. Some of them weren't too bad, some made him think the person asking saw him as the second coming of King Arthur, or Merlin, and some were just to bloody personal; what business was it of anyone else's whether he wore boxers or briefs. Well he'd take his time going through and answering them.

Tuesday morning Harry had five letters and a package addressed to him and Justin arrive in addition to his papers. He smiled and opened the box. Some of it was sports equipment catalogs and materials samples, but there were letters and a couple of other things for both he and Justin. Harry quickly passed Justin his things from the box. Before pulling open his own letter.

Dear Harry,

The more we find out about that school the less we like it. Although the historians in us cringe at the thought of re-purposing a castle armory, Hogwarts is more than just a historic site it is an actively used building that clearly needs some re-purposing. As per your request we've sent samples of materials for the remake of an armory into a gym. So you mentioned transfiguring materials how exactly does that work? The plans will be along a little later in the week, and I'll be including a supply and quantity list.

I'm glad that you are in a house where you knew someone. We've sent off your first assignments and when they come back we'll forward them. Hedwig obviously gets plenty of exercise. Annalise asked about you when she saw Hedwig, she misses you. She's not the only one we miss your help with the ordering and your dad misses that extra hand with the antiques. But at least you seem to be be progressing. A spell that works like a copy machine, interesting.

Grashak and Kilrok have brought over and activated temporary wards, Kilrok was very excited as he spoke of the things he's learning as he develops the intention wards and the other specialized wards that are being created for us. Dad and I didn't understand a third of what he said but Grashak assured us it was all good. Not much news here.

Love, Mum

P.S. Sorry about the bad teachers, but you will behave won't you, love? We don't want to get owls coming because you're in trouble.

Hey Harry,

I just finished looking over the results Poppy sent me; the potion is doing it's work. The results on the balance stuff is actually better than I expected so keep up the good work! I and the others have filed all the paperwork so your five Wizengamot seats are out of Dumbledore's hands. Grashak was muttering something about you sponsoring someone.

I found it interesting that you have chosen to do so before you are even out of school. Many highborn magicals never do so their entire lives and here you are not even out of school and showing them up. I'm delighted that you have chosen to do so. I myself did it seventeen years ago. I sponsored a bright young muggleborn who had a genius for potions, she was no Severus Snape but she still had talent. She has a small apothecary on Benbridge Way now.

I hope school is going well. Next time write me more than a: made through first week, like transfiguration, charms, and herbology. History is bollocks.

Uncle Reg

Harry dear,

What are you thinking sponsoring someone before you're even out of school? That is an activity for older wizards not boys. Boys should be concerned with mastering the social graces and getting good grades in school, not developing talents in witches and wizards to build businesses and their family fortunes. Thank you for the note I have passed your criticisms of the teachers on to a friend of mine that is on the board of governors not that much is likely to occur. Albus Dumbledore runs Hogwarts like it's his own personal kingdom. And there are to many people with personal agendas on the board of governors for it to be effective at stopping the Headmaster. I think he likes it that way.

Affectionately, Aunt Desi

Harry,

There are copies of the last three hundred years of OWL and NEWT tests in the Hogwarts Library. Just as there are a points logs which record points lost and gained by all students each year and why, and detention logs the later two are actually in seven places the headmaster's office, the deputy's office, the library, and in each house common room. Although I believe the common rooms only have the last five years, the headmaster and the deputy have the last ten, and the library has the last fifty. I'm very curious as to why you want all this information. As it is, study hard and I'll see you at Christmas.

Aunt Elda

Harry,

What were you thinking? You can 't possibly be thinking of sponsoring me not just for school but for a business as well. Are you nuts?

Mandy

Harry,

The publishers are very unhappy. I paid them all a brief visit to see if any of them would be reasonable before pursuing matters as a court case. What I was told by most is that the authors stipulate the classification and the terms of the contracts. Proof of this seems to exist in the form of a small royalty account set up by the author of _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century _in your name. As reluctant as I am to suggest this, I think an interview with a respectable press reporter on this would work in our favor.

As to the matter of your biological parents will, the reading set for the day after you return from Hogwarts for Christmas. There were several unhappy people when I showed the court order overriding the Headmaster's seal, but it will be done as we planned.

Grashak is in a temper over your sponsorship of a Mandy Thompson he thinks it is poorly considered. Although he admits with the financial amounts involved you're well within your rights to sponsor her.

I look forward to a letter with more than just instructions on what to work on for you legally speaking that is. I do take my position on your council as an advisor seriously and as such am concerned for both your well being and your happiness. Write soon,

Howard Rowe

Harry went to potions that afternoon and found himself once again subject to attack by the vitriolic potions master. This time the Potions master wasn't content until he'd removed twenty points. After class, Harry reminded himself of habit 4, and decided to act on it. " Professor?"

"What Potter?"

"What did I ever do to you, that you feel the need to attack me? I don't think I've done anything to you, to deserve the way you've been treating me."

"You exist." the potions master sneered. "Now get out of my sight, Potter before I take even more points."

Harry left. He was sure the older Ravenclaw boys would already have a grudge because of the twenty points. Sure enough that evening a half an hour before curfew, his resolve not to be alone having been stymied by the fact his year mates had left him in the library while he looked for a reference for his homework. Harry found himself cornered by six of the older boys as he was returning from the library. He was in the middle of the group as they took turns shoving him around and hitting him with various jinxes and low level hexes. He'd acquired an interesting set of bruises before he decided he'd had enough, and since he didn't know how to defend himself magically he would resort to other means. He managed to break one of his attackers noses, and put two more on the floor retching before they managed to hit him with a _petrificus totalis_ spell and hang him upside down.

Kevin was concerned when Harry wasn't in the house at nine and went searching for him. Only to find him and decide he needed to get the Professor.

Professor Flitwick was dismayed. He swiftly levitated Harry upright before canceling the spell that held him immobile."Mr. Tatum what happened?"

"Some older boys in were pissed about the points Snape took today, and decided to show me the error of my ways."

"Professor Snape, ."

"Yeah right, that man's a Professor." Harry's words dripped with sarcasm. "I give respect where it's deserved and that man hasn't earned one iota of my respect."

Filius Flitwick was dismayed not only was a student in his house was being bullied by other students in his house but from the sound of things he might also be being bullied by a colleague. He had a strong dislike of bullying. He himself had been mercilessly bullied due to his mixed heritage; it had been one reason he honed his dueling skills. He noticed that Kevin didn't seem to disagree with Harry. He would speak to all the students in the morning and try to nip this in the bud. And as for the animosity Harry was displaying for Severus well he'd investigate that too. He still remembered the rivalry between Severus and James Potter maybe Severus wasn't leaving such things in the past as he should. In the meantime..."Let's get you to the infirmary."

"Nah, I'm fine, or I will be when this headache goes away. A couple of aspirin a bit of sleep, I'll be good."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Not really but they didn't get off scot free."

"What do you mean?"

Harry smiled crookedly, "I broke one of their noses and two more lost their suppers and maybe their lunches too. My head was spinning a bit by that point though. Not bad for six on one if I say so myself."

Flitwick didn't know whether he should be amazed, appalled, or both at Harry's attitude. He recalled taking a similar attitude himself back when he was a boy."Let's get you to bed."

"Sounds good sir. I'm not in trouble am I?"

"Not with me. I'm sorry this happened."

With Kevin's help, Harry made it back to the dorm and into bed.

Flitwick hung back upon reaching the common room. He was pleased to see Miles Ogden and signaled him.

"Sorry Professor I didn't realize those two weren't in the dorm. It isn't nine thirty yet so I haven't done bed checks yet."

"Not a problem Miles but it appears Mr. Tatum has one. I want a house meeting in the morning. And Miles would you be interested in learning a particular charm that would be very useful in the career field your looking at?"

"Of course sir."

"Come see me in my office tomorrow night and I'll teach you the disillusionment charm."

The next morning Harry exercised and got ready as normal then sat down to write a note to his parents.

Dear Mum and Dad,

The stories of Hogwarts being the safest place are just that, stories. I got jumped by six older students they were mad at me because I've lost a bunch of points thanks to that slimy greasy git of a potions Professor. He hates me for some reason that I can't fathom. I suspect it has to do with my birth family cause the git is always calling me Potter and he spits the name as if it were an epithet. And he doesn't seem content until he's successfully removed any and all points I've earned in my other classes. I swear I haven't done anything that should warrant him taking points away.

Anyway I came to a few conclusions regarding defending oneself against wizards and I figure as muggles and my family you guys need this information. One, if a wizard ever attacks you there are lights that come out of their wands don't let the lights touch you. Two, from what I can tell wizards don't have a clue of what to do in physical combat because little horribly uncoordinated me took three of the six down. Mind you that was without magic. Three, although I can do wandless magic, ninety percent or more wizards don't and the general consensus is only powerful wizards and witches can do it, therefore if a wizard attacks go for their wand and snap it and you've effectively taken their weapon away. I probably won't be snapping wands unless someone's attempting to kill me something about I'm a wizard too. And according to wizarding custom it's like a wand is a sacred object and snapping a wand is something they do to criminals. And this may not be true of all wizards so retreating is a viable option.

As far as me and the attack goes they didn't hurt me particularly, most of the spells I got hit with were stinging hexes. That's a spell mums use to correct naughty children with. Professor Flitwick didn't seem to take it lightly though, and has called for a house meeting this morning. So it's not like they'll get away with what they did.

Love, Harry

Harry had just finished his letter when Flitwick started the meeting. "It has come to my attention that certain students have taken to bullying younger students trying to guarantee a certain standard of point advancement in pursuit of the house cup. That is completely unacceptable to me. Bullying is for idiots; I don't know specifically which of you are the idiots in question but congratulations as of this moment this house gets to start over. I only wish there were more points to be removed. I will never place points ahead of the well being of any student. Further more if you're smart, those of you who are guilty will come and see me on your own to arrange for your detention. I know how many of you there are and approximately what years. If you make me find you, it will be ten detentions and a suspension of Hogsmeade privileges. Clear?"

A dismayed chorus of "yes Professor" was heard.

"Dismissed to breakfast." he ended the meeting.

Before astronomy that evening Harry wrote Mandy a letter.

Mandy,

I realize you didn't ask or expect this. But I want you to consider something. What are the top two areas of life where youth usually rebel against their parents? Friends and clothing right? Well Hogwarts covers the friends aspect, but clothing? Gladrags attempts to cover that one, but their clothes are too lacking in chic and lets not even talk about line and color anyone would look disastrous in them. Justin and I have been accosted by students from all the houses. Yes even Slytherins! Who like the clean, crisp lines of our clothes and the more balanced blend of neutrals, cool and warm colors.

I offer funding and a small amount of business acumen to you. Go to the library look up companies that supply school uniforms tell them you represent a small school of 100 students that is looking to start having students wear uniforms mention that a few students are from affluent families and would be interested in a high end version of the uniform the rest are from low to midrange and would need a inexpensive versions of it tell them the range of sizes you'll need going from a size or two under the one I bought on up to the size of most seventeen to eighteen year olds for both boys and girls. Take the prices they give you double it (Remember you'll be buying wholesale or nearly) Then add on the spell price make sure your spell prices edge ever so slightly under Madam Malkin's that's what you charge for your clothes. Have a standard set of charms: extra durability, dirt and wrinkle resistance, comfort and three times growth. Have all your clothing have those charms and don't offer additional charms. With the spells set to last two to three years. Muggleborn's parents will consider it a good value and it will be for both magicals and muggles. As far as sports kits, buy those too, same deal because as of next weekend Hogwarts will have a gym.

I know this is kinda out of the blue for you, but think of the opportunity.

Harry Tatum

On his way to astronomy he gave both letters he'd written that day to Hedwig.

When Hedwig returned Friday morning she carried an architect's tube. Friday after the last class Harry went to the armory taking the box of samples and the tube. Upon arriving he called "Muffy?'

A second later the elf appeared. "Oh! Lord has whats he wants to shows us!" A second later about twenty more elves showed up. Harry looked at his unorthodox work crew and shrugged before rolling out the plans his mum had drawn. After explaining the materials, and showing the plans and explaining to the elves how to read them he stepped back and watched them work. He made himself available to answer questions but by the time he needed to leave for the Great Hall for dinner things were well on the way to being complete.

He made a point of asking Justin to meet him at the Great Hall in the morning for exercise before breakfast. After dinner he went back to the armory and found that most of the work was done and they were starting to transfigure equipment. Which caused a few problems that Harry solved using the come and go room.

When curfew came, Harry climbed into bed content. The armory would now function as a gym, the salle had been restored to better than original condition, and the square storage room was now made over into a weight room/ boxer/ martial arts room with a heavy bag, a swing bag and boxing ring that could double for martial arts. His mum had added two locker rooms and a storage area in the plans which the elves had adapted by asking the castle to add three small rooms, two complete with showers and lavatories. The boys locker room was off the weight room and the girls locker room was off the salle. Harry supposed the adaptation of the rooms should have been run past some adult at the school but given that the rooms had been going to waste he didn't feel to badly for taking them over.

Justin thought he was humoring his cousin when Harry led him to a different part of the castle and told him "Close your eyes."

"What's this about Harry I thought we were going to exercise."

"We will in a minute, just close your eyes."

"Fine they're closed." He heard a door open then felt Harry pull him through a door.

"Okay, you can open them."

"Oh my gosh you found a gymnasium!"

"Not exactly, but the school now has one. Come on I'll show you around."

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. Harry was relieved that his older housemates left him alone and let him study with his year mates undisturbed.

Harry's third week at Hogwarts was every bit as miserable as the first two had been. Tuesday's double Potions stirred his fury but he bottled it as the Professor once again called him Potter and assigned Potter a detention in addition to taking points for daring to interrupt his lecture/harangue with a question. At the end of class Harry bottled his potion and took it to the front of the classroom and set it on the edge of the desk only to have the Professor bump the desk and knock several of the vials there off. Harry would have dismissed it as an accident if the Professor hadn't managed to save everyone else's vial, and look him in the eyes with a triumphant "Oops, I guess that's a zero for you today Potter."

Harry resolved in that moment if Snape wanted war he'd get war.

At seven when Harry was supposed to be in the dungeon for his detention, Kevin and Terry looked at Harry. "Aren't you supposed to be in detention?"

"Detention?" Harry shook his head, "I don't have detention."

"But Snape..."

"Snape assigned detention to Potter. I don't see a Potter do you?"

Stephen Cornfoot looked at Harry. "The hat considered Gryffindor for you didn't it?"

"It considered all the houses." He said as he finished the assigned essay on parchment for Potions. He calmly pulled out some paper. "_Refero Membrana." _ he tapped the paper and made sure the essay was complete on the paper.

"You're either brave or crazy or both."

"He started it, I'll just finish it. Now if you'll excuse me I have a letter to write."

At 7:25 p.m. Professor Snape stormed into Professor Flitwick's quarters. "Filius I want you to come with me. I assigned detention to that brat, and he didn't show up. He'll rue the day he crossed me."

"What are you raving about Severus?" The much taller man was dragging him towards Ravenclaw Tower.

"Potter!"

'What?' Filius had to think for a moment to figure out who Severus meant. This couldn't be good. Severus was clearly incensed, but at the same time Filius understood that Harry wasn't one to put up with being called by his birth name indefinitely. He grimaced, this wasn't going to be pretty. He wasn't sure why Harry was so attached to his adoptive name, after all the Potter family was an ancient, noble, and honorable one, but he was sure that by refusing to call him Tatum, as Severus had doubtlessly done, Severus created immense friction between the two of them. "Calm yourself, Severus, we'll go to my office and call him to join us. May I ask what he did to merit a detention?"

"He interrupted my lecture!"

"I'll get him so we can get to the bottom of this."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people. Also a quarter of the credit for this story goes to darkshadowedrose she helped me feed the cute little plot bunny until it became a monster that wouldn't let go until it was down on paper.

Harry Prongs Tatum Chapter 12

"Harry the Professor wants you in his office." Daniel Preston said.

"Alright." Harry suspected that this might happen. Well he'd learned enough to know that he could theoretically leave the school and find tutors and that would allow him to live at home. When he had mentally declared war on his professor this afternoon he knew the risks. However he still hadn't had a chance to gather the ammunition he needed to win this little war, therefore this battle was unlikely to go his way. Well, he'd take his lumps.

A couple minutes later he was entering Flitwick's office.

"There you are you trouble making brat." Snape snarled.

Flitwick frowned at his colleague. "Mr. Tatum, Severus tells me he assigned a detention to you today to be served tonight."

"No sir."

"You little troublemaker, it's bad enough that you come in here with those clothes and disrespecting centuries of wizarding culture you think you're above the rules and that you don't have to serve a detention when it's assigned." Snape snarled. "Lying to your Head of House you should be expelled!"

"No sir, there was a detention assigned to Potter, but as far as I am aware there is no Potter in the class sir."

Professor Flitwick groaned inwardly, he'd been afraid of this. One thing he had noticed about Harry was his exceptionally strong will. Unlike many of his muggleborn peers Harry wasn't enamored with the magical. He liked it to be sure, but he always seemed to look around him with jaded eyes as if asking himself what price would be asked of him. "Mr. Tatum this school works from the assumption that the students will respect the rules and when a detention is assigned the students are expected to serve them, because we the teachers are the adults and you students are the children. To not go to an assigned detention is disrespecting the authority of the teachers. You knew that when Professor Snape said Potter he meant you did you not?"

Harry eyes flashed and his jaw tightened, but he nodded.

"Tomorrow night you will serve the detention with Professor Snape that you should have served this evening. And you will serve two additional detentions with me this weekend for displaying such a blatant disrespect for the school rules."

"Yes sir." Harry all but snarled. "Is there anything else sir?"

"No, dismissed." After Harry left the office, Filius Flitwick turned to his colleague. "Severus, this is the only time I will do this for you. Mr. Tatum is within his rights to expect to be called by his proper legal name. I realize you had issues with the boy's father and it doesn't help that he is the spitting image of his father except for his eyes. But if I find out that you have been taking out old animosity towards his father out on the boy, I will have an accounting with you. You do understand that don't you?"

Severus looked at the diminutive man in front of him, and sensed the resolve in the small man. "I understand Filius."

xxxxxxxxx

Harry stoically served his detention with Snape resenting every second he spent scrubbing cauldrons, and resolving that though as he'd expected he'd lost the battle, he would win the war. The information in the common room about points alone would be enough to ensure that.

Saturday came and mid way through breakfast Harry found himself turning red and gold. The older of his housemates laughed and asked what he'd done to come to the notice of Fred and George. Harry gave Penelope a confused look.

"Fred and George Weasley, the Weasley twins, they're notorious pranksters. They're in Gryffindor third year. Redheads."

Harry looked at the Gryffindor table and spotted the smirking twins in question. "They told me their names were Gred and Forge!" he said indignantly.

"Just another prank I would imagine." She fought back a grin at his disgruntled look.

Harry got up. "I've got to go, detention with Professor Flitwick."

As the weekend came to a close he finished the questionnaire his housemates had given him and read through it one more time.

_Do you remember the attack of He-who-must-not-be-named?_

No.

_Do you know how you defeated He-who-must-not-be-named?_

No. Frankly I find it far more believable, that my biological parents did something to protect me than his defeat being because of something I did.

_What happened after you defeated You-know-who?_

I don't really know beyond I got left on the doorstep of my maternal aunt, and I got up and walked away. I was found by my adoptive family and I grew up with them.

_It is rumored that you lived in the muggle world, is that true?_

Yes my adoptive family are muggles, and I grew up in the muggle world.

_Did you really tour the world learning obscure magics?_

No. I've been to nineteen countries worldwide on buying trips with my parents for our family's business. But I didn't learn any magic on those trips because my family is muggle. Those books that said I did lied.

_Did you get lost in the woods and make friends with a unicorn herd at four?_

_Did you really train and ride a dragon at six?_

_Did you make friends with a griffin when you were seven?_

_Did you really kill a werewolf when you were eight?_

No. I have never done any of those things, nor have I even seen any of those creatures to my knowledge. Any one who says I did lied.

_I notice when your not in class you always wear muggle clothes, why is that?_

I find muggle clothing infinitely more comfortable and easy to move in.

_Why do you never write with a quill?_

I find them messy, hard to use, and highly impractical. As there is no rule against pens I choose to use a fountain pen, what I don't understand is why so many people use quills.

_What is your favorite color?_

I don't have one. I like blues, greens, and purples the most though.

_What is your favorite sport?_

I don't have one. I do sport because I subscribe to the a sound body is necessary for a sound mind school of thought. I'd rather curl up with a good book anytime.

_What's your favorite food?_

I love cheesecake. In general though I find when it comes to food, I'll eat what ever is put in front of me and appreciate that it's there.

_What games and music do you like?_

I'm eclectic when it comes to music, and games... I like classic strategy games chess, go, Risk, bridge, but I also like simpler games like Monopoly, Clue, Yahtzee, and Scrabble.

_Do you like quidditch? If so who's your favorite team?_

I don't know. I've never seen a game.

_What is your favorite book?_

I don't have one. I generally prefer history to every other genre, although there are books I can recommend in most genres.

_What is your favorite subject ? Your best subject?_

History and History.

_You said you were adopted, who adopted you?I thought you were being raised by your Aunt._

Jennifer and Jacob Tatum adopted me, they also adopted my sister Annalise. My biological aunt didn't raise me because the person who was responsible for getting me to her left me on her doorstep and I got up and walked away.

_Where do you and your family live?_

We live in London and I won't be more specific for security reasons.

_What pets have you had or do you have?_

I have an snowy owl named Hedwig at the moment. My family also has an African grey parrot named Buster, a Irish wolfhound lab cross, named Lila. I used to have a Garter snake, Ribbon, that died last February. When I was first adopted we had a wolfhound lab cross called Digger and a cat called Sorsha; both of them have died. Sorsha when I was seven. Digger when I was nine.

_How do you feel about blood purity?_

Blood purity is the imagining of people who want to find some excuse to feel superior to others. It has nothing to do with reality. The so called purebloods, that focus on only marrying other purebloods will eventually breed in too many undesirable characteristics; just as the Egyptians and European Royalty did, resulting in genetics abnormalities and illnesses, retardation, and mental instability. This has been proven in history, and in animal breeding; it applies in the magical world too.

_Do you prefer girls or guys?_

Eww, pervert are you? I'm only eleven, I haven't thought about that stuff yet. Gross!

At this point Harry changed tactics because most of the questions that were still listed either he didn't know the answer to or he didn't think it was anyone else's business.

_How do you feel about He-who-must-not-be-named?_

_How do you feel about your true parents? Their deaths?_

_How do you feel about the person who betrayed the Potters?_

_Why do you think He-who-must-not-be-named targeted your family when you were a baby?_

_I heard the Potter's were rich. How much money do you have?_

_Do you prefer blondes, brunettes, or redheads?_

_I've heard about your large telescope; are you advertising or compensating?_

_Do you prefer boxers or briefs?_

As far as the rest of these questions, either I don't know because I haven't thought about it, I don't know because I just don't know, or where do you get off asking something that? It's none of your business!

Sunday afternoon Penelope Clearwater watched as Harry read through the questions on his parchment then his answers one last time. She knew that the young boy wasn't having an easy time of it here at Hogwarts he got along well with one of his roommates but not the other. Anthony Goldstein found Harry's casual disregard of tradition annoying and his power intimidating, and he had requested a roommate change fortunately Terry Boots' roommates had also requested to change and they would switch tonight. She suspected it was more about blood than about Terry having been annoying.

Harry had both won and lost more points than any other first year. Many of the older Ravens called him arrogant, and to a point she would agree. He would only bend a little, his principles, likes, and dislikes were his, a personal code to live by. At the same time, he never expected anyone else to live by the same code, and he was more tolerant of differences in others than many she could name. He was respectful, yet he questioned everything, and while he abided for the most part within the rules he never failed to question the status quo. He was polite and kind, but he gave the impression of an immovable object. So she supposed he was arrogant, but at least he wasn't a snot about it.

Penelope heard rumors than he had found a room that the muggleborn of all the houses were very excited about, and she wondered why. She supposed she could ask Harry about it but first she wanted to ask him if the inaugural issue of the Hogwarts Herald could print the questions and answers as their first interview. "Harry?"

"Penelope. Did you need something?"

"Yes, we, the prefects, got approval for the school paper and I was hoping we could print your questions and answers as our first interview."

"Sure, I just finished. Here you go."

Penelope smiled as she read the answers. Harry came across very clearly in his answers. She wondered if his answer on the blood purity question was correct, and when she reached the final question he gave a real answer to she fought back a chuckle because for all Harry's development in most areas that answer made it very clear he was still just a young boy. He wasn't one of those boys that thought girls had cooties but he still didn't think about them yet. "Thanks Harry, this is great."

"So are they going to open the paper to all students or will it just be the prefects?"

"The first edition is just going to be the prefects but after that we'll be opening it up to the student body."

"So what all is going to be in it?"

"The first edition is going to have a section on each of us prefects and the the head boy and girl, sections on each of the teachers, some general study tips, the question interview with you, and last notices about the gobstones club."

"Penelope, how come there are so few clubs here at school?"

"Well... I suppose it's because clubs are supposed to have a faculty sponsor. With so few faculty it's difficult because most teachers aren't willing to give up their personal time. Gobstones is lucky because Professor Kettleburn likes gobstones."

"Yeah, I mean yes. How come there are so few teachers?"

"Well what do you mean?"

"Well in any given year there's between thirty five and sixty students and there's seven years so lets say there's two hundred and forty students the teachers see and have to grade for each week. In the muggle world teachers in secondary schools usually have more like five or six classes of twenty five to thirty students. Not to mention the whole adult to student ratio when not in class I mean eleven teachers if you count Binns , five support staff for that many students it's ridiculous. Which makes me wonder are the teachers here, at Hogwarts especially those in the core subjects overworked? Look at McGonagall for example she's transfiguration teacher, and that's a class that the houses don't combine for. So that's like twenty eight classes, plus she's head of house for Gryffindor, plus she's Deputy."

"Actually for her classes third year and up do combine so it's not that many but I see your point."

"Also there are many things that I think we should be learning but aren't, and..."

"Whoa slow down Harry. Problems can only be addressed one at a time."

"Baloney."

"What?"

"If you only address one problem at a time things don't change, because you get mired in the moment. If you identify multiple problems at once, you can synthesize solutions that solve more than one problem at once."

Penelope blinked. Harry was such an original thinker. She needed to get away and think about what he was trying to say. She checked her watch. "Oops, I've go to go; we're due to have a meeting about the paper." She picked up the paper Harry had written the questions and answers on, "Thanks Harry."

"Bye, Penelope."

Monday morning, in the Ravenclaw common room there was a reminder that Professor Flitwick's Monday evening office hours were canceled due to a staff meeting and the Friday office hours were being canceled that week due to student conferences Friday and Saturday. Down in the Great Hall the school was greeted by the Hogwarts Herald, and most of the school liked it.

During breakfast Sally Anne Perks came up to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"That was for the salle, I can practice my dancing now."

"Fine whatever." Harry grimaced while Terry, Kevin, and Justin snickered at him. A little later Gilbert Hargrove a fifth year prefect from Hufflepuff came over.

"Harry, I've been thinking we need to coordinate a schedule for the year groups in terms of using the different areas of the gym. And set up some usage rules like no fighting, I might suggest a magical contract signed by everyone who uses it, keep it pretty simple. I suggest dividing usage by year groups to help prevent injury. And maybe a schedule of referees for some of the games."

"That sounds like a good idea Gilbert. Maybe you should write it up and we can have a group meeting Thursday before dinner and put it to a vote."

"Okay."

Something at the head table caught Harry's eye and he looked towards the teachers. For some unknown reason Albus Dumbledore caught his eye. Harry wasn't sure if it was the hideously bright robes or something else. He felt his heirs ring on his finger warm briefly and wondered why as he left the Great Hall he had an urge to explore the forbidden third floor corridor. Dismissing it as a crazy notion he went up to the library to continue building his case for Snape's dismissal.

At the staff meeting that evening, Albus waited patiently through the general school business and the standard complaints the teacher's made about their workload and fed them his standard assurances that he understood their feelings but that the board of governors wouldn't allow for the hiring of additional staff. He dismissed the teachers for the classes that were only taught after third year before continuing. "How are the first years adjusting?"

McGonagall said, "Most of my students are adjusting and conforming well to expectations. Miss Granger is still having a few problems..."

"A few problems!" Snape outright laughed. "That's like saying the Great Wall in China is big. Her own housemates despise her for being a know-it-all who only knows how to quote others, not an original thought in her head."

McGonagall shot him an irritated look.

"Severus, how are your snakes?" Albus said trying to prevent an argument.

"Draco Malfoy as expected is somewhat the leader of the first years, although two of the girls and one of the boys are not falling in line with the rest."

"Very good. Pomona?"

"My badgers are a delightful bunch. They study hard and work together well. Although Justin Finch-Fetchley has complained about the lack of a place for him to meet and play with his cousin, Mr. Tatum."

"Ah yes, Mr. Tatum." Albus frowned. "how is Mr. Tatum adjusting?"

Albus was surprised. Suddenly all the teachers seemed to have something to say even Binns who seldom said anything at these meetings. "Whoa, slow down, one at a time if you please. Cuthbert you seldom contribute how about you go first."

"That boy is a plague Albus. He insists there is more to history than what has been written and he asks questions incessantly! About how were the facts in the book verified and why did the goblins attack in 400 B.C. and what influence did the Egyptian wizards have on the development of Magic here in Britain and...and.. He never stops!"

Albus found himself hard pressed not to snicker. Most teachers delighted in a student asking questions but Cuthbert was so used to students that slept in his class he didn't know how to deal with one that didn't. "Aurora?"

"Amazingly quick and helpful to the other students."

"Quirnus?"

"P..p..polite doesn't h..h..hold with Wizarding tra..d..ditions m..m..much and quick, v..v..v..very quick."

"Pomona?"

"Polite, strong, respectful of those that respect him, clever. He was able to put young Mr. Malfoy in his place without making a problem out of it. Stubborn, very reluctant to follow certain wizarding traditions."

"Minerva?"

"Frightfully intelligent, a bit like his father in terms of talent. Hard working, a work ethic akin to Lily's, stubborn, willing to give respect if respected in turn. Clings to the traditions of his upbringing, he doesn't hold a strong value of wizarding traditions, however he doesn't make a huge issue if rules are involved. I don't believe he feels connected to the wizarding world therefore he doesn't value it."

"Severus?"

"Disrespectful, stupid, disobedient, troublemaking brat. That thinks his fame means he can choose which rules to follow. Maybe all of you are willing to cater to his arrogant ways but I won't!"

Filius felt he had to speak up. "The two of you have clashed over the issue of his name and he is his parents child, he will stand up in the face of what he feels is an injustice. I'm sure if you give him another chance you'll see what the rest of us see: an intelligent, thoughtful, hard working if stubborn student with marvelous potential. One who has yet to see why he should place wizarding traditions ahead of those of his upbringing."

"And the rest of your students, Filius?"

"Well not the best bunch my house has ever had, but respectable none the less."

Tuesday's Potions class was a study in self control for both Snape and Harry. Snape limited himself to five points removed and Harry kept his temper while Snape baited him with a steady stream of insults. Snape even managed to resist the urge to drop Harry's potion vial.

Two o'clock Saturday afternoon Harry was ushered into his head of house's office. "So Mr. Tatum do you know why you're here?"

"So that you as my head of house know how I'm adjusting to the school and to assist me with any problems." Harry gave a heavy emphasis to the word problems.

"Yes in the month you've been here you've lost fifty nine points and been assigned one detention in your potions class, five detentions from your history class and two from me. That's an average of two detentions a week." Filius was troubled because Harry's body language screamed control, emotional distance, and unhappiness. "I would like to understand."

"Are you really willing to listen? Or will you just pull that discipline is necessary crap and reinforce that this **is,** if not the worst, the second worst decision I've made in my life."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm paying a small fortune for an absolutely pathetic education at this institution. Your classes, Professor McGonagall's and Professor Sprout's aren't bad. Heck even Professor Sinestra's don't completely suck. But the rest...

"Let's see a ghost who teaches straight from a second rate textbook and can't answer a reasonable question. A stuttering ...fool that is afraid of his own subject, and a vitriolic professor that can't seem to realize I'm not a reincarnation of a man that has been dead ten years and isn't above letting students get hurt if he gets to vent his spleen. No literature, no art, no mathematics, at least not until third year... no practical life courses, no foreign languages except what is integrated into the course work of the established classes that's the just the scholastic side of things. Not to mention an overworked staff that can't look beyond the ends of their noses to see what is really going on. Socially, no sports teams except quidditch which involves only about a tenth of the school population, no inter house common room for interaction between houses, no plans for inter house cooperation or interaction barring quidditch, no clubs except one for people that like having stones spit in their faces, no student council, prejudice allowed, hell even encouraged, and a biased point system that encourages abuse. Need I go on?"

Filius blinked in shock.

Harry took his silence for disagreement and said, "That's what I thought. Later Professor." and spun about and left.

Harry went to the weight room and did six sets of the maximum weight his dad said was safe for him to lift. He then attacked the heavy bag in a series of viscous kicks and punches. Two hours later he stumbled back to his dorm exhausted and crashed. Sleeping through dinner and never noticing it.

Professor Flitwick had been searching for Harry since he finished the consultation with Lisa Turpin. He was even more dismayed when Harry missed dinner. After curfew he looked in the common room and saw Miles Ogden.

"Miles have you seen Harry Tatum?"

"He's asleep up in his room Professor."

"That's a relief. I was afraid.."

"Professor?"

"He's very unhappy Miles. I'd appreciate you keeping an eye on him. How are you coming on that disillusionment charm?"

"I just got it yesterday." He said beaming with pride.

"Then I want you to do me a favor, you don't have a class when the first years have potions. I would like you to disillusion yourself and observe those classes for a month."

"Is there a problem?"

"I think there might be. Professor Snape is far from gentle at the best of times but I'm beginning to suspect he's crossed the line into abuse. I need an uninvolved observer."

"Understood Professor."

As Filius went to bed that night he thought about every thing Harry had said and wondered.

TBC

A/n: To those of you who wanted Flitwick to give Snape what for, sorry to disappoint. But my reasoning is this. 1)Ravenclaw is a house of go with the rules and Harry didn't follow the rules. 2) While Flitwick hates bullying, he is an adult and an authority figure to side with a student and a child against a teacher when all he has is the word of a child isn't something he'd be willing to do as it might undermine his own authority. But rest assured he will eventually see Harry's point of view if only because Harry won't give him a choice. Sorry for the long wait The heat completely saps my energy and creativity and it's been very hot not to mention I have been busy with RL stuff. I will be updating Sirius and Speaker before I next update Prongs.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people. Also a quarter of the credit for this story goes to darkshadowedrose she helped me feed the cute little plot bunny until it became a monster that wouldn't let go until it was down on paper.

A/N:Reposted this 7-29 change in end of chapter:) so those that have read it already skip to end:) Thanks for the lovely reviews, Y'all Rock! :)

Harry Prongs Tatum Chapter 13

Gilbert Hargrove joined the table of first years reading the Hogwarts Herald in the Hufflepuff common room.

"Hey Gilbert."

"So what do you all think of the paper?" He asked.

"It's so cool they interviewed Harry Potter for the first issue." Megan Jones said.

Randall Clearwater joined them. and said, "Don't let Harry hear you call him that."

"Yeah why is he so..." Hannah asked.

"Stubborn about being called Tatum?" Justin finished the question.

"Yeah,and stubborn in general, I mean sometimes it seems like he's looking down on everyone else."

Justin got quiet. "Harry may seem a bit arrogant and aloof and he has always been a little...different. Not just the way that us muggleborn children, are different than muggles either. Mum says he clings to Aunt Jen and Uncle Jake as his family because they gave him security when he was first found. One time Aunt Jen told my mum when they didn't know I was listening, that he did lots of accidental magic. Lots more than he even remembers, and where most people might have given him back to the system since he wasn't "theirs", Aunt Jen and Uncle Jake kept him. He had night terrors and nightmares a lot, he had some other issues early on too. Maybe it's because he was there when his real parents were killed, maybe something else. He was always out of sync with other kids. His aloofness is a defense. Really he's shy, he …" Justin paused and seemed to search for words.

"He's clumsy so he doesn't connect to others through sports. He's also sickeningly smart. He's not obnoxious about it, but I think if he didn't have Aunt Jen, Uncle Jake, and Annalise making sure he had other things to focus on he'd probably be through a couple years more of school already. Some of the reason he is so odd, is he's an enormous history buff. He almost always gets along with old people, and he tends to share their interests.

"About a year after we met, he came out of his shell a little. He acts like he's not shy but he really is. He read some books about how to interact with others, how to organize and develop yourself; he started applying them in his life a little. He described it as figuring out who he is inside and expanding his boundaries. Right now though even if it isn't very apparent, he's holding on to what he knows best and his personal code with both hands. Because even if he won't admit it, but there's a part of him that's afraid. Coming to the magical world, finding out who he is here has knocked him for a loop; he doesn't like the way everyone looks at him and seems to expect stuff from him. He'll hold tight to what he knows until he's more comfortable, until he feels safe. But given the way some of you magicals seem to idolize him, the way Snape treats him, and the trust issues stemming from being left on a doorstep in November as a toddler by the magical community, that might take awhile."

"What can you tell us about Annalise? You've mentioned her and she's mentioned in the interview?" Susan asked.

"She's a defective muggle." Ernie Macmillian scoffed.

Randall slapped the back of his head. He thought Annalise while quite odd was sweet and courtesy of the guardianship contract his grandfather had made she counted as part of his extended family.

Justin frowned. As much as he wanted to argue with Ernie's assessment he couldn't completely disagree. "Annalise is Harry's adopted sister and she's an autistic savant. And Ernie if you talk about her like that again, it will come back to haunt you. Harry is a very protective brother.

"Annalise plays piano like a dream, but she doesn't talk or read, not really. She's a year younger than Harry, unlike most autistics she has good coordination and she likes to go to the ballet and opera probably because of the music, but she doesn't interact with the world the way a normal person does. Things have to be just so, she melts down if things are dirty around her. She... Have any of you heard of obsessive compulsive disorder?"

Sally Anne said, "Isn't that a mental disorder where things have to be just so for the person who has it?"

"Yeah. She has a large element of that disorder in her..habits."

"How sad, can't healers help her? Why is she that way?" Hannah asked.

"Autism is a developmental disorder and has a few known causes. In Annalise's case the doctors believe there was a genetic predisposition that got exacerbated by her biological mum's use of illegal drugs while she was pregnant with Annalise. Unfortunately there's not much that can be done, by the time the Tatum's got her she was past most early intervention. Aunt Jen, Uncle Jake, and Harry have worked tons with her, so she's pretty good for an autistic but she'll never be normal. There are certain things that they do that seem to help her in terms of diet and schedule. She likes birds which is why they have Buster. Surprising he's good with her and he seems to help her connect more to her surroundings which Aunt Jen and Uncle Jake say is important.

"Enough about my cousins though. Gilbert can anyone contribute to the paper? I used to work on my primary school's paper and I thought that the next issue could carry a story about the gym. To let the students who haven't heard by word of mouth know about the game schedules and rules and the fact that it's there."

"That sounds like an excellent plan. Deadline is Wednesday next week. Be sure to tell people to check with me and sign the agreement for use for the gym. Brandon Wells in seventh year set up a basic door ward with Runes that prevents those that haven't signed from getting in easily."

"A gym? What's that?"Hannah and Susan both inquired, puzzlement radiating from them.

"I'd like to know that too." said fourth year Cedric Diggory who was sitting at a near by table.

"It's a large room with space for physical activity. It's got equipment for basketball and football right now, we plan if we get enough people to run games between different year groups. The gym is roughly half the size of a regulation football field but it's big enough to work." Gilbert answered. "The salle is connected-"

"It's a long room a little smaller than the gym with a mirror down one wall and it's perfect for dancing." Sally Anne said.

"Other stuff too, and don't forget the weight room. I still can't believe that Harry got the house elves to make all of it for us." Justin said."What Harry didn't get, though was why it hadn't been done before."

"No one thought of it." Gilbert answered.

"Is that why we now have a school paper too?" Cedric asked the prefect. "No one had thought of it?"

"Apparently. Penelope came to a prefects meeting with it and everyone liked the idea including Professors Babbling, Burbage, Flitwick, and Sprout. So the idea went through."

"That's funny." said Randall. "She hadn't mentioned the idea of a school paper to me before school started."

Gilbert grinned mockingly and said, "Does your older smarter Ravenclaw cousin run ideas past her younger badger cousin for your approval?"

Randall blushed and said, "No. It's just I would have expected her to at least mention she was thinking about it."

Gilbert smiled at all the younger students. "Enough chit chat. I'm sure you all have homework to do and so do I, so get at it!"

Marisol carefully read the essay in front of her and looked at the potion sample, she wasn't a teacher but if she were she would grade the essay as exceeds expectations. The ingredients and their interaction was described well. If Harry had done an equal job on explaining the process she would have given it an outstanding. The potion sample was equally well done. It wasn't sale quality. It was a little thin, and half a shade off but it was adequate to fulfill the purpose, which was more than most first year students could claim. She wasn't sure why Harry had asked her to do this, but hey he paid her 5 galleons a month to honestly evaluate the potions and the essays, so why not?

Griselda Marchbanks read her latest missive from Harry and frowned. The first two weeks the letters had come once a week but for the last week and a half now she was getting one every other day. She had been on the Committee for Wizarding Education and a member of the Wizarding Testing Authority most of her life. She had earned the first of her six masteries by age twenty three in charms, and it was her apprenticeship while earning her transfiguration mastery at twenty five that had made her a member of the testing authority. She had always thought she was well educated. Sometimes though she wondered if the magical worlds isolation from the muggles was the best thing for the wizarding world. Harry had literally shaken her complacency about the state of magical education in his many letters about what he was experiencing at Hogwarts.

The first couple of letters hadn't sunk in at first, but as they approached mid October she found his questions and comparisons more and more disturbing and found herself contacting Jake and Jennifer . After giving her several lessons about learning styles, intelligence theory, and modern education in general, they put her in touch with the correspondence school Harry was supplementing his Hogwarts courses with to let her get a better grasp of an overall non-magical education and how it compared. She also decided to investigate co-ed boarding schools similar to Hogwarts in terms of age groups. She was carefully compiling her eye opening findings so she could present it to the Committee. It was unacceptable for the magical world to be backwards to the muggle. The muggle world had come a long ways from what it had been when she had earned her Muggle studies NEWT.

She also was growing uneasy with Harry's tales of the overworked state of the teachers which translated to a lack of awareness of students on the teachers of Hogwarts part. As an Examiner she really didn't interact with the teachers or even Albus really. So it was possible that things weren't as wonderful at Hogwarts as she had assumed. The teachers according to Harry were apparently oblivious to what was really going on around them at Hogwarts. His findings regarding the falling standards at Hogwarts was troubling too. She hadn't verified all of his findings yet but the ones she had were distressing to say the least. Her great great grandchildren were still too young to be at Hogwarts but she wanted them to have a good experience when they got there. From Harry's observations she wasn't sure they would. She owed it to Charlus to help Harry.

Charlus Potter had originally been her betrothed. He had taken the grief from their parents over the broken marriage contract between them in their seventh year when she had fallen in love with her dear Marius. Charlus had been godfather to her children and she had privately thought he would stay a bachelor. His father had eventually arranged a betrothal between a then forty two year old Charlus and three year old Dorea Black to end a long standing feud between the Blacks and the Potters. Despite the difference in their ages it had been a good match between Charlus and Dorea when they finally married after Dorea graduated Hogwarts. Dorea had been as different from her family as chalk is from cheese and had it not been for the difficulty in having children it would have been a story book romance between them. Dorea though had had twelve miscarriages and had chosen to magically extended her fertility before James came along and she had never fully recovered from the strain of having him. Griselda suspected it was mostly heart break that had led to Dorea's passing a mere month and a half after Charlus despite her thirty nine years younger age.

She shook herself from her reverie. She decided to call Harry's council together because from what she was reading he might need their help and guidance in the near future.

Albus was frustrated. He had planted the suggestion for Harry to investigate the third floor corridor, but so far Harry had made no moves to do so. He had originally planned that Harry would be drawn to the magical world as a contrast to a somewhat hum drum and possibly even harsh existence with Lily's sister. Instead he had to deal with Harry being suspicious and constantly evaluating everything. First the boy had the nerve to be sorted into Ravenclaw and now he was being so damn stubborn about joining the magical world, only using a pen and wearing muggle clothes. How could he draw Harry to himself? How could he make Harry connect to the magical world? Harry seemed to be changing Hogwarts rather than Hogwarts changing him. Albus was the one who was supposed to instigate change at Hogwarts not someone else.

The latest change was really frustrating, the newly repurposed armory had rapidly become a very popular place with about half the students in the school. The new gymnasium was providing a place where students from every house were welcome as long as they obeyed a no fighting rule. The teachers had reported that there had been a drop in the number of confrontations between students in the halls and he couldn't help wondering if the new room was at least partly responsible. Gilbert Hargrove had written the use contract very well and Brandon Wells had shown equal skill in the wards. Because no fighting had broken out, he didn't have grounds to close the rooms.

Albus could only thank Merlin the boy showed none of the signs of being dark. Harry had shown himself to be highly principled in addition to be very stubborn. Now all Albus had to do was mold those principles to benefit the magical world. But how to get this suspicious and somewhat arrogant child to listen to him... Perhaps he needed to work on connecting Harry to his magical roots so to speak. He'd get Hagrid to collect pictures of James and Lily to make Harry see himself as magical instead of a muggle raised. And maybe Harry would be more willing to explore if he didn't worry about being caught...Albus hated the idea, but maybe if he gave up the Hallows invisibility cloak... Perhaps having something of his father's would make Harry more malleable.

Mandy Thompson looked at the parchment before her, in a combination of fear and trepidation. She still hadn't made up her mind if she was going to mail it or not. She had filed the forms with the British government to have a business selling children's clothing which limited what taxes she would pay. She also had picked up the Ministry's paperwork and filled it out all she had to do was take it back and pay the business license fee. She had cleared half of her room so she'd have space to work, purchased dressmakers dummies for fitting uniforms, and magically expanded her closet so she'd have space to store the clothing she would sell. She had bought a file drawer and cleared desk space to keep her paperwork. If she did this she'd have to cut back her hours at Madame Malkin's; that was assuming Madame would still let her work for her. She had nightmares of Madame finding out about her sideline of muggle style Hogwarts uniforms, since she'd started studying for her O levels. If she were Madame, she wouldn't continue to let her have a job, after all this would make Mandy competition.

She took a deep cleansing breath and sealed the parchment with wax. She would mail this today and go to the Ministry during her lunch break. She would talk to Madame Malkin and go to Gringott's. She hadn't been in Gryffindor for nothing.

Harry was looking in shock at his potion. Today had been a solo effort. Harry had carefully followed each step and a second ago his potion had been nearly perfect. He'd been looking down focusing on cutting his daisy roots exactly, and the git had been stalking around the classroom as was his usual habit. He'd been on the other side of the desk and... The miserable bastard! He must have done something to sabotage it! Harry felt his magic rising, he vanished his potion.

Miles Ogden was appalled. He had had Professor Snape for seven years and while he had never liked the man he did respect him. That was until he saw the supposedly adult man repeatedly vent his malice on the first year boy. Harry was badgered, insulted, and, if his eyes were to be believed, even sabotaged by the vindictive professor. And it wasn't just one class! The first week he'd observed; it hadn't been totally horrible, Professor Snape had taken fifteen points but Miles had seen him do that more than once over the years. But it almost seemed the more self control Harry showed the worse Professor Snape got. Miles had tried to report his findings to Flitwick after last weeks class but it had seemed fate was against him he still hadn't connected to report to him. And today, bold as brass the Professor had taken advantage of Harry's focus on his roots to drop something in his cauldron!

"Taking a zero today are we Potter?" Snape snarked as Harry's potion disappeared.

Harry felt his rage and his magic rise still further.

Justin's eyes shot to Harry's as he felt the familiar magic of his cousin swell.

Miles was startled to realize the jar of bubbotubber pus on the shelf next to him was rattling, as were almost every jar and bottle in the dungeon. Harry's control was failing and this was shaping up to be accidental magic outburst disaster. This was going to be bad. Officially today was the last day he was to observe, but the debacle that was playing out before his eyes made him wonder why Professor Snape was allowed to be a teacher. What Miles didn't understand was why hadn't Harry gone to Professor Flitwick with this.

Harry closed his eyes trying to force the magic back down. He heard the jars and bottles on the stations around him rattle and realized the ones further away were also rattling. One of Lilian Moon's vials crashed to the floor. Harry abruptly rose to his feet put his things into his bag with a combination of actually putting things in and a discreet wave of his hand and got up and left, totally ignoring Snape's bellow of "Get back here you brat, class isn't over and I haven't dismissed you! Fifty points from Ravenclaw! Get back here or it will be detention for a fortnight!"

Harry kept walking. As he left the dungeons he broke into a run and took one for the shortcuts to Ravenclaw tower that he'd found in the last month. He wondered if Hedwig was capable of an express trip to London. But then again if he got called to the Headmaster's office he could insist on the presence of his council. He might request it anyway because he was NEVER setting foot in the potion master's classroom again. If that meant leaving Hogwarts so be it. Aunt Elda could help him find private tutors. Hogwarts was definitely no great loss. At least this time he had his ammunition ready, Snape would be sorry he'd ever targeted Harry.

Harry had changed into his sport kit and was headed to the gym at a swift clip when he rounded a corner and ran headlong into Neville Longbottom. Both boys were on the floor, and Harry looked at Neville whose face was awash in tears. "Oh God Neville I'm sorry! I was just so pissed at Snape. I wasn't watching where I was going and I was going too fast and where- where do you hurt. Do you need me to take you to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine Harry."

"But you're crying."

"I was crying before you ran into me."

"Oh." Harry paused. He'd had his share of want to cry moments in the last fifty seven days. He knew it was bad when he counted how far he'd come by days and how long he had yet to go by hours. "Want to share? Sometimes a burden shared eases the load and I've been told I'm a decent listener."

"But you're going somewhere."

"Just down to the gym, if I don't burn off some of this testosterone I'll probably break the glass in the tower tonight when I dream. You look like … never mind that was less than tactful comment trying to escape."

"You can say it."

"I just was going to comment you look like you could benefit from some stress relief yourself."

"Oh that wasn't what I thought you were going to say."

"What did you think I was going to say?"

"That I'm a useless lump of a wizard, so much so, that I'm practically a squib."

"Why would I say something like that?"

"That's what the other Gryffindors say."

"Do they?"

"All except Hermione, of course what they say about her isn't exactly repeatable either."

"I can imagine. She strikes me as the bossy know it all type, that while intelligent doesn't have a lick of common sense and wouldn't know a social skill if it came up and licked her. I can just see it, her telling the other Gryffindors what to do and them getting irrationally angry with her."

"Yeah."

"But even people like that have their value. They tend to be good administrators once they develop a few people skills. Everyone has value, it's just not always apparent."

"I'm surprised you feel that way. The teachers all seem to like you."

Harry gave mocking chuckle."Really? Thats news to me! And for your information Binns HATES me, I keep asking him questions about his so called facts. I think I'm allergic to Quirrell. It never fails I go to Defense and I leave with a headache. And I'm headed to the gym to burn off my fury at the dungeon bat. Something tells me that the liking of the rest of the teachers won't last much longer. As to everyone having value, how else should I feel, I mean heck you've met my sister. Everyone has value even that git in the dungeon; he just needs to have his value far away from me." Harry was pleased he managed to make Neville grin. "Have you been to the gym yet?"

"No. I don't know if my Gran would approve I heard it's for the muggleborn and I'm a pureblood."

"Well it was originally set up by the muggleborns but it's for whoever wants to use it and is willing to abide by the rules. No fighting and play fair. Simple stuff right. Besides right now hardly any one will be there; most people are in class."

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yeah but I left before I could cause an accident. The bat pissed me off. Things were rattling and shaking and I did the responsible thing and left before I caused an accident amongst all those volatile potion ingredients."

"That sounds almost reasonable somehow."

"It should. And I'm still waiting to hear why you're in this back corridor by yourself, crying."

"Ron said I'm a disgrace to Gryffindor, and it's true. I've lost lots of points and I haven't earned any. I haven't managed any of the spells we've been given and... I'm not brave."

Harry sighed. "One man's bravery is another man's foolishness. Bravery without purpose is overrated. I've come to the conclusion the whole house point thing is rigged. It's the schools method of trying to control the students. In the last ten years Slytherin has won seven times, statistically speaking they shouldn't have won more than four, five at most. Snape cheats. I've seen the points log. It's ridiculous. He takes away a ridiculous amount of points from the other houses, triple or even quadruple the point loss the other teachers would call for for stuff like tardies but won't give points to the other houses more than once a month and never to Gryffindor. If that weren't bad enough he never takes points from Slytherin and he doubles and triples the points he awards to the Slytherins. He's not the only teacher that's less than fair on points, nothing against your head of house, but she is vindictive in her removing of points too and gives them out as if they were as precious as gold. So worrying about points? Pointless.

"But you're having trouble with school work too huh? Have you got tutors?"

"Just Hermione. She tries but I just end up more confused, and feeling more a failure than ever."

"Maybe you need different tutors." Harry paused at the door to the gym and extended his magic to touch the wards Brandon had set. He wasn't sure how wards worked but over the years he knew his magic tended to respond well to a general intention and right now he wanted to by pass the wards temporarily. After a moment he pulled Neville into the gym. "This is the gym."

Neville looked around the large room. "What do you do here?"

"Well in this room people play basketball or football mostly. Through that door is the salle it's good for letting you see your own movements in a mirror. Mostly the girls are using it for dance, Justin's using it for martial arts I'll probably start joining him next week since my balance is almost back to normal. But I was headed to that room." Harry pointed to the door opposite the door to the salle.

"What's in there?"

"Come see for yourself."

The box like room smelled slightly of male sweat. There were three weight benches, two leg benches and a large free weight area. A peg on the wall held several jump ropes, and a boxing ring dominated the room. On the far side of the ring were two heavy bags and a speed bag. Harry headed to the heavy bags. "Want to help a bit?"

"Sure what do I do?"

"Brace the bag. Just stand behind it and keep it from swinging around."

"Okay." Neville watched puzzled as Harry pulled some tape out and taped his knuckles."What's that for?"

"Keeps me from hurting my hands." Harry then pulled on a set of gloves.

Neville was about to ask how might that happen when his question was answered by Harry exploding into action against the bag. He discovered that bracing the bag was more difficult than he'd assumed. They didn't talk for several minutes until the worst of Harry's temper had abated.

"So Nev, what classes are you, having trouble with?" Harry asked punctuating his sentence with blows to the bag.

"Everything but Herbology."

"Do you study, ahead at all? So you know, what you don't understand, from the reading, before the lecture, or do you do it after?"

"After."

"Do you take, notes in class?"

"Some but usually I don't understand them."

"What part of the class, do you find, the hardest, to understand, the lecture, or the practical?"

Neville grew very tense before answering. "Both."

Harry paused in his punching. He used his forearm to wipe away some sweat from his forehead. "Take a deep breath Nev, and relax. What makes herbology different? What part of that class makes it easy?"

"It's mostly practical. Professor Sprout introduces the plants tells us how to handle them, has us do it, then gives us homework about them."

Harry thought for a few moments. He'd read his mum's sourcebooks on learning two years ago because he'd wanted to understand why they did what they did with Annalise in addition to knowing what to do. From those books he knew he was a balanced learner almost equal in learning auditorily, visually and kinesthetically. Hogwarts, despite the large practicum portion, was heavily geared towards auditory and visual learners. Sprout was the exception her class was heavily kinesthetic, and surprisingly Snape's was balanced between learning modalities. "How are you doing in Potions?"

"Terrible. Snape scares the hell out of me."

Bad attitude strikes again. "Nev, I'm no expert but it sounds to me like you're what's called a kinesthetic learner. You probably need a tutor that's a kinesthetic or at least understands that learning style. From what I know of Hermione she's a visual learner, and she won't be much help to you. You also need to work on your study skills." Harry switched to the speed bag.

"Could you help me?"

"Probably if I don't get expelled for what I did in Potions today, and for what I plan to do..or rather not do from here on out."

"What do you mean plan not to do from here on out? And what did you do?"

"Neville, my friend, I have taken my last class with the dungeon bat. He sabotaged my potion at least I think he did, and it infuriated me. I could feel my magic about to create a problem so rather than my magic going berserk I walked out. The man maybe a an excellent Potion Master, but he's a mean, spiteful git who has no business teaching. Because how can a student learn, let alone excel when being belittled, harangued, and sabotaged by a supposed adult who acts more like a six year old throwing a tantrum."

Neville felt himself gaping at Harry's description of Snape; after a moment of thought however he found himself agreeing."So you aren't going to potions class again huh?"

"Nope."

"Can I join you?"

"You'd want to?" at Neville enthusiastic nod Harry chuckled and said. "Shall we try to begin a rebellion?"

"I can see it now, the Gryffindors flocking to your example-"

"And the Puffs loyally following my cousin as he follows me-"

"Hermione wouldn't follow the banner though-"

"Of course not! It is bucking authority and breaking rules. Shocking behavior! However if everyone followed logic, that this is our school for our benefit we could probably get rid of him. Someone like Snape is of no benefit to anyone except the rule breaking Slyths and himself. It is the money we pay to come here that pays everyone on staff's salary. We have the right to decent treatment and there's nothing decent about verbal abuse. We have the right to safety and the right to expect mostly decent and fair treatment from the staff and our fellow students."

"Wait, did the Ravenclaws hurt you?"

"Yeah, back in second week. Some upper years were mad that the greasy git took a bunch of points from me. Flitwick punished them though. Remember the morning the Ravenclaws had no points, that was what he did. They didn't get off scot free from me either; so they haven't done it since. Although today's point loss might inspire them to try again."

"How many did the bat take?" Neville's expression showed both fear and excitement at his own daring to insult the hated teacher.

"Fifty. Oh well, if they do try again they'll find I'm even less a pushover now."

"Why?

"I had a medical procedure just before school started and my balance was shot to hell. I'm mostly back to normal now and I've studied ahead in Defense. Anyway the procedure's why I didn't take flying class when everyone else did. I'll probably take it with next years first years."

"You'll probably get to do it with the remedial class in the spring."

"Remedial flying?"

"Yeah, it's one of those traditions at Hogwarts, like robes and conical hats. First years learn to fly. If you don't pass in the fall you take it again in the spring. I know I'll be in that class." Neville snickered. "Hermione will probably be in it too. Are muggle clothes really that comfortable?"

"I think so. I would expect you would feel a little strange at first. But they're easier to move in and you don't have to worry about them getting dragged through what ever you're working on."

"That might be nice." Harry stopped the bag and removed his gloves and the tape. He grabbed a rope off the wall. "You ever jumprope, Nev?"

"Why would you want to jump a rope?"

"It helps condition your heart, and improve balance and coordination."

"How do you.."

"Like this." Harry demonstrated. Then he guided Neville through the steps of learning how. Harry let Neville practice and started skipping his own rope.

Eight minutes later Neville stopped winded. He had jumped only about quarter the speed Harry was jumping at but his heart was pounding so hard he wasn't sure it wasn't going to come out of his chest. Seven minutes later Harry stopped. "Let's cool down by walking around the gym." They walked for ten minutes then Harry led Neville to the salle and showed him some stretches.

As they went their separate ways Neville said "Thanks for taking me to the gym Harry, I'd like to do it again."

"Well Nev we need to see Gilbert Hargrove of Hufflepuff and get you on the list and you need a sports kit." Harry led them in a shortcut across a courtyard.

"Where do I get one and how much would it be?"

An owl came up and hovered in front of them Harry extended a hand for it to land on using the other to untie the parchment on it's legs. Once it was off the owl left. Harry opened it and beamed as he read the contents.

"Good news?" Neville asked.

"Fabulous news." Harry took his shrunken daypack from his pocket enlarged it and fished out four pieces of paper. "_Referro membrana_." He took the papers and gave one to Neville, "Could you post this in the Gryffindor common room."

Neville looked at it. It read:

_Mandy Thompson, Clothier for Youths _

_Post box M19784 London UK (for muggles)_

_ Current Fashions for Hogwarts Youth _

_Fashions all come with 3x growth, comfort, dirt resistance, permanent press, and extra durability charms unless otherwise noted. Girls tights have a self mending charm._

_ SyntheticFibers NaturalFibers _

**_Boys _**_pounds magical pounds magical  
_

_Trousers 26.8 5G 6s 5k 57.8 11G 9s 15k  
_

_White shirt 12.7 2G 9s 28.5 5G 11s 26k  
_

_Sweater w/crest 26.8 5G 6s 5k 44 8G 13s 17k  
_

_Blazer w/crest 44 8G 13s 17k 142.8 28G 9s 15k  
_

_** Girls **  
_

_Box pleat skirt 23.4 4G11s 16k 47.2 9G 7s  
_

_Trouser 28.5 5G 11s 26k 74.4 14G 14s 28k  
_

_White blouse 12.7 2G 9s 28.5 5G 11s 26k  
_

_Sweater w/crest 26.8 5G 6s 5k 44 8G 13s 17k  
_

_ Blazer w/crest 44 8G 13s 17k 142.8 28G 9s 15k  
_

_Tights 2pairs 12.5 2G 8s 15k 12.5 2G 8S 15k  
_

_Other items in house colors durability and dirt resistant charms only_

_ Scrunchies jersey 5 1G velvet 6 1G 4s 12k  
_

_ Ties polyester__ 6.8 1G 6s 12k silk 18.3 3G 3s 19k  
_

_Name tapes 20 3.5 11s 14k  
_

_Sportwear comes with standard charms  
_

_T-shirt w/Hogwarts crest 8.8 1G 12  
_

_Sweatshirt w/ Hogwarts crest 13 2G 10s 6k  
_

_Hooded sweatshirt w/crest & house color in hood 17.5 3G 8s 15k  
_

_Shorts in house color 17.7 3G 9s 5k  
_

_Joggers in house color 21.3 4G 4s 27k  
_

_Boy's Student Wardrobe with 2trousers, 3 shirts, 2 ties, sweater, and blazer _

_in synthetic 175pounds or 35G in natural fibers 425 pounds or 85 G_

_Girls Student Wardrobe 3 shirts, 2ties, sweater and blazer and choice of:_

_2skirts 4 tights in synthetic 179.5 pounds or 35G 15s 9k in natural fibers 428pounds or 85G 10s 6k_

_1skirt 2thights, 1 trouser in synthetic 179.5 pounds or 35G 15s 9k in natural fibers 443pounds or 88G 10s6k_

_2 trousers in synthetic 179.5 pounds or 35G 15s 9k in natural fibers 457 pounds or 91G 6s 23k_

_Sport kit includes 1 T-shirt, choice of hooded or regular sweatshirt, 1 short, and 1 jogger_

_regular 58pounds or 11G 10s 6k hooded 63 pounds or 12G 6s 23k_

_To purchase send measurements and a bank draft to me. I accept both magical and muggle currency. Clothes will be sent within a week of receipt of order or a notification of due date will be sent._

Neville smiled. "Sure thing Harry."

Harry showered, dressed and headed to dinner pausing only to post Mandy's price sheet on the announcement board. He was astonished when Miles Ogden, the Head Boy, came up to him.

"Tatum-"

"If it's about the point loss-

"No you made a good choice in potions today. If you'd have stayed it would have been bad. I'd take a point loss over a potions disaster any day."

"How'd you know about that?

"Flitwick asked me to spy a bit. If you need someone adults will listen to I'm your man. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. But Snape's an irrational asshole where you're concerned."

"Thanks I'll probably take you up on it because Snape is likely to show up in Flitwick's office when Detention time comes and I don't show."

"Actually Snape's likely to try and get you hauled before the Headmaster."

Harry surprised Miles by smiling. Miles wasn't sure whether to call the sparkle in Harry's eyes fiendish delight or unholy glee, he only knew if he were in Harry's shoes he wouldn't be wearing such an expression.

Harry voice was calm despite what was sparkling in his eyes. "I hope he does Miles, I hope he does."

a/n; I know I said I would update Speaker but I lost my darn notebook again! And I took it down and reposted because I wasn't completely content with it and a reviewer(Thanks ladysavay) and starting the next chapter gave me the push I needed to figure out how to fix it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people. Also a quarter of the credit for this story goes to darkshadowedrose she helped me feed the cute little plot bunny until it became a monster that wouldn't let go until it was down on paper.

A/N: I reposted chapter 13 cause thanks to ladysavay's review and when I first started this chapter I realized what the last on needed to feel finished. So if you read it before 7-30-10 you might want to go back and read the last couple paragraphs. Thanks for reviewing, they're so inspiring. And sorry about the way fanfic loaded the price list I had a nice neat and small table that for what ever reason didn't upload right I tried three times to fix it but it still isn't right and it probably was extraneous but it helps me to process details like that sometimes. Less writer's block for me means more for you to read, and if it bothers you feel free to skip. One last note there is a borrowed character name in this chapter it is not mine.

Harry Prongs Tatum Chapter 14

Professor Flitwick couldn't help but notice the incensed glare his colleague was giving Mr. Tatum. He'd set Miles to observe but had been unable to find out the results of those observations. For various reasons either he'd been pulled away by Albus or Miles had been busy with Head boy duties, or Minerva had needed him. He'd been neglecting his house; he felt badly but there was just so much he could do in a day maybe he was getting to old for this. He wondered if he would have another visit from an enraged Severus.

As dinner came to an end, Albus got to his feet and said, "Harry Potter would you please remain behind there is an issue we need to discuss."

Any of Harry's teachers could have told Albus that calling the boy by his birth name was asking for insubordination, but the Headmaster steadily thought of Harry as a Potter unless forcibly reminded of the boys preferred name.

Harry heard the Headmaster and knew what the man asked skirted the legalities that bound him, and he knew Headmaster or not he wasn't bound to obey. Harry debated the merits of obeying versus making a point about what he'd answer to and promptly decided to make the point. Rising and heading out of the Great Hall with the remainder of his peer group.

Albus was infuriated, how dare that brat ignore him. Severus was right; the boy had unmitigated gall. "Filius as his Head of House you will retrieve Mr. Potter this minute."

Minerva gave Filius a sympathetic look. Being put in between the stubborn boy and an irate Headmaster wasn't a place she'd care to be.

Filius debated the merits of taking a page from Harry's book and pretending he didn't know who Albus spoke of but decided the resulting explosion wouldn't be worth it. "I'm sorry Albus, but Mr. Tatum is notoriously deaf when it comes to people calling him by his birth name. It's as if he doesn't associate the name Potter with himself at all. Of course I'll get him."

Filius found Harry in the Ravenclaw common room. Looking as if he were waiting for Filius. "Mr. Tatum the Headmaster wishes to speak with you."

"Does he? That's fine. Can we call Aunt Elda?"

"What?"

"Well because of the restraining order against him with regards to me I can't be alone in the Headmaster's presence with fewer than three people two of whom have to be chosen by me. I chose you as my Head of House and Aunt Elda. When she is here, I'll happily come to talk, after all since he probably wants to see me for a discipline issue it's only proper if one of my guardians is here." Harry had to work to maintain his composure.

"Who exactly is Aunt Elda?"

"Griselda Marchbanks, I'm sure you've met her." Harry eyes sparkled mischievously as he saw his Professor's jaw drop.

"Of course. I'll just go inform the Headmaster." The slightly shocked professor turned and left the common room.

Miles came over and asked "What was that about and why didn't you stay when the Headmaster said to?"

"He called me Potter and technically he's got a restraining order against him so he shouldn't have even given that order for me to stay that way. I'm just waiting for all the elements of my plan to come together."

Miles thought about Harry's earlier comment and said, "The Hat considered you for Slytherin didn't it?

Harry looked at the Head Boy, smiled and said "It considered me for all the houses."

Griselda Marchbanks had just finished her supper and settled down for an evening of reading when Minerva McGonagall's Head appeared in her fireplace. "Minerva what a surprise what brings you to call this evening?"

"It's Harry Tatum he's requested your presence for a meeting with the headmaster."

"Ah of course. Tell the headmaster I'll be in his office in an hour and to have the floo open."

"All right." As Minerva's head disappeared Griselda shook her head. Harry had warned her a week ago that tonight might come and he'd sent a note asking for her to do a couple of things if it happened too. She opened her bag of floo powder.

Almost an hour later Albus waited with Snape in his office, Filius was bringing Harry Potter up in five minutes. His floo flared, but the person who stepped out was Lord Reginald Withers and he carried a sheaf of papers in one hand. As Albus tried to get over his shock, his floo flared again this time it was Griselda Marchbanks but she wasn't alone with her was Professor Tofty and the other five members of the Committee on Wizarding Education. Nell Fenwick-Doright was on the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, in addition to being on the committee and as soon as she cleared the floo she started complaining. "Griselda this is most irregular; you said I needed to be here. I'm here, but I don't understand why."

Albus felt bewildered when his floo flared again, this time discharging Lord and Lady Clearwater, Howard Rowe and a goblin into his now very crowded office. "What are you all doing here? I was expecting Madame Marchbanks but I was going to discuss the matter of disciplining a child so there's no reason for the rest of you to be here."

"I beg to differ Headmaster, most of them are my guardian council and I want them here as witnesses of my lodging formal complaints against Severus Snape Potions Master, and Cuthbert Binns History of Magic Professor. As my guardians they have every right to be here." came from the doorway.

Harry stood in the doorway behind Filius and flanked by Miles Ogden.

Where most first years would have hung back and tried not to enter, Harry entered with a confident stride and gave warm greetings to his council, shocking Dumbledore by greeting the goblin in Gobbledegook. He was polite but reserved while Griselda introduced him to the people he did not know. As introductions finished. Dubledore tried to take control. "I called Mr Potter to this office-"

"The boy's legal name is Harrison Tatum, Dumbledore" Lord Withers deep bass voice rumbled commandingly.

"Yes ..Of course... I called Mr. Tatum to my office-"

"Cut the pontificating Headmaster. You called me to punish me for daring to stand up for myself against the ...man that you have in the position of potions master. Earlier today while in potions class the potion master sabotaged the potion I was working on. I was furious. Rightly so I think, I could feel my magic getting out of control. So rather than create what would have gone down in the history of Hogwarts as a disaster, I walked out of the potions classroom. Ladies and gentlemen, I am a student that pays a princely sum to attend this ...institution." Harry's nostrils flared, "I feel as such that I am entitled to fair and reasonable treatment by it's staff and students, as are **all** students attending here. However I wish to clearly state this has not been the case in two of my classes. Potions and History of Magic. From the moment I walked into the Potions classroom I was a target for Snape's irrational ire."

"You brat!" Snape snarled.

"Let the boy finish Severus, then you may state your side." Flitwick stated.

"He has taken 192 points in the eight weeks I've been here, he has also assigned detentions twice. Once for merely asking a question during his lecture, the other for failing to warn a classmate that was making a mistake, now keep in mind he has taken points on a previous occasion for doing so."

Harry paused for a second and took a steadying breath. "He has smashed one vial of my work, and sabotaged a potion. I do not believe he has graded either my essays or my potions fairly. I do not understand why this has happened I can only assume based on his fixation with my birth name that it had something to do with my father whom I'm told I resemble greatly. I find it pathetic that a supposedly grown man still carries such a grudge against a man that has been dead nearly a decade, that he has to take it out on a child who has no recollection of the dead man involved."

Harry consciously controlled his voice,"For proof that what I say is true, I offer copies of my essays and the sheet we get back on our potions that were graded. Since from second week on I could see what sort of person Snape is, and what I could expect from him; I made arrangements with a potions mistress who owns a shop where I get my medicinal potions to provide an independent analysis of my work. I asked Lord Withers of my guardian council to retrieve it from her. I have not seen it. It might be true that I am the dunderhead Snape is so fond of labeling me and his other students, among other epithets, but I doubt it."

"I also offer this page of facts gleaned from the Hogwarts points and discipline logs one copy of which resides in this office and cannot be altered, I offer still more facts gleaned from OWL and NEWT records in the Hogwarts library to show this isn't just affecting me but it affects all his students and last I offer the testimony of Miles Ogden, who at Professor Flitwick's request has observed the last four potions classes while under a disillusionment charm."

After requesting Dumbledore make enough copies that the committee and members of the school each had one. The Committee members, Flitwick, Dumbledore and Snape all read through Harry's supplied facts.

Flitwick grew more and more dismayed. His students had been bullied and treated so unfairly by a fellow staff member, and he had stood by and done nothing. He had not been happy this evening when Miles had insisted on coming along to the Headmaster's office, but now he wondered if there was worse to come. Snape had graded several essays as poor, while the alternate potions mistress had graded them exceeds expectations, and the one she had graded as outstanding he had graded as merely acceptable.

Dumbledore read through Harry's proofs and was astonished. Had he truly been so blind to the way the potions master favored his house and was the OWL and NEWT information truly correct? He pulled out his points log to compare. When he finished his dismay knew no bounds, he moved on to the rest of the papers. He read Severus comments on Harry's essays and found them overly harsh without telling the boy how to improve. Inwardly he wondered how to spin this so that he could maintain control. He needed Snape, damnit! He needed him as a spy and as a counterpoint so he could maintain a grandfatherly image, while Snape supplied the harsh discipline the boy needed to become the tool the wizarding world needed. How was he going to do this?

The committee members were shocked why had they not noticed the decline in the percentage of passing potions OWLs, admittedly the number of passing NEWTs was only slightly lower but given how many professions required potions it would still be devastating to the magical world. That prior to Professor Snape's arrival seventy five percent of students got an acceptable or better on their Potions OWL but starting three years after his arrival that rate dropped to fifty percent. The number of students taking NEWT Potions was down thirty five percent. Seventy five percent of NEWT level students passed with an Exceeds Expectations and only two percent didn't pass. They had attributed the lower numbers of Potion NEWT's to a smaller population resulting from the wars with first Grindlewald then He-who-must-not-be-named,

"Are these numbers accurate?" Professor Tofty and Nell Fenwick-Doright asked.

Griselda answered. "Sadly yes. When Harry first notified me last week I checked."

Snape read through and winced. This was going to be very bad for him. He hadn't realized the true numbers on the OWL and NEWT exams. The points of the house cup he didn't feel too badly about though, his snakes had to put up with so much prejudice for belonging to a dark house and the cup really mattered to them and if he could help them by offsetting the prejudice of the other teachers well what did it matter? When he got to the essays he stiffened how dare the brat imply he was less than fair in his grading. Well he didn't have to put up with this. "I can't believe this! Because Saint Potter declared me an unfair teacher, you are going to read and believe this claptrap! The boy should be expelled for ignoring a teacher and being disrespectful, not just of the teachers of this school but also of its traditions. Do you know what the boy uses to write with? A pen! And he thinks he's too good to wear robes! He parades around the school arrogantly as if expecting the other students to follow his example and he's an disrespectful snot that won't even answer when called by name!"

Harry's quiet voice sounded in the office "And what name would that be, **sir**?" Harry found himself almost quivering in anticipation, for what the greasy git would say, his evidence alone would have buried him, but if he said something stupid...

"POTTER of course!"

Everyone in the office was quiet for a moment. Griselda and Professor Flitwick looked at each other for a moment. Them Filius started to speak, "A month ago Professor Snape came to my office incensed that Mr. Tatum hadn't appeared for a detention assigned to Mr. Potter. At that time I reminded Professor Snape that Mr. Tatum was within his rights to want to be called by his proper legal name and after verifying that he was aware the Professor meant him, I punished Mr. Tatum by making him serve the detention with my colleague and two additional detentions with me. And I warned Severus that if I found out he was bullying the boy there would be consequences. However Professor Snape's reactions bothered me so I asked Miles Ogden who is the head boy and in my house who has the desire to become an auror if he would like to learn the disillusionment charm. After he mastered it I asked him to observe the first year Potions class for a month. He is here to report on his findings. Mr. Ogden."

"Sirs, Madames, the first class I observed which would had been shortly after Professor Flitwick's warning. In that class I heard Professor Snape make several derogatory comments and attempt to bait Harry, sorry Mr. Tatum, several times. Harry was quiet and respectful and he took the Professors verbal abuse he also didn't argue with the Professors removal of fifteen points, I'm ashamed to say I didn't think any thing of it because I've seen Professor Snape do it many times to many people.

The next week was much the same, except he insulted Mr. Tatum's deceased biological father a few times as well. The third week he blamed Harry for not stopping some fellow students that were next to him from making a mistake that resulted in a melted cauldron. From the way he said it it sounded like Harry had previously stopped something similar from happening. He phrased it "What to busy to be an interfering busybody?" Harry said "After what happened last time, I thought you didn't want me correcting my school mates." Professor Snape assigned him a detention and took twenty five points. At this point I tried to see Professor Flitwick because it was clear Professor Snape was targeting Harry. Due to circumstance, I wasn't able to speak with him.

"Today I went to the first year potions class., Harry again ignored Professor Snape's provocation. He worked on his potion with absolute concentration It was going well until Professor Snape dropped something in Harry's cauldron. Harry's a true Ravenclaw, he quickly surmised what had happened; his potion now useless, he vanished it. Professor Snape mocked him, telling him he would get a zero for the day. Harry was furious, who wouldn't be? But suddenly all the jars and bottles in the dungeon were vibrating. When I say all, I mean ALL. I was afraid that they would vibrate off the shelves and create the worst potions disaster in the history of Hogwarts. Harry seemed to realize it too, when one of the girl's vials fell onto the floor and shattered. Harry stopped everything, packed his belongings and left. As he left Professor Snape took fifty points, and tried to assign two weeks detention."

Miles' normally claim face, had dissolved in to a disgusted look, as he continued;"I used to sort of respect Professor Snape because of his abilities as a Potions Master. I despise him now. What kind of person takes power they are given over children and uses and abuses it the way he has, it's deplorable and if he's more important to Hogwarts than just and fair treatment of students then I don't want to be associated with Hogwarts. So I would ask for a just and fair decision on this matter."

Nell Fenwick-Doright looked at Dumbledore, "I certain hope Albus, that you don't intend to try and sweep this under the carpet as you have done about other complaints in the past. In this case the evidence is not insubstantial, as it has been before. This is not the first or even the tenth complaint, we've had against the Potion Master. It is however the first we received with such concrete and specific documentation. To attempt to brush it aside again, might well pave the way for your own removal."

"I'm curious Madame Fenwick-Doright. Have you also had complaints against the History of Magic Professor Cuthbert Binns?"

"Merely general ones nothing specific Mr. Tatum. Why?"

"I am prepared to make a specific complaint."

"Go ahead."

"It is my understanding from my research of the history OWLs and NEWTs; that we are taught history of magic so: we can understand the origins of magic as practiced today, the reasons we have the laws we do, and what those laws are, as well as to give us a general sense of what has happened in the past. Would that be a fair assessment?"

"Mostly, it is also supposed to give a grounding in Wizarding culture to those who grew up outside the culture."

"My next question is in your personal experience is it common or uncommon it your experience that a disagreement happens between one person or more than one?"

"That's a foolish question, for conflict to happen it takes more than one of course."

"My next question may seem personal, and so I ask in advance that you don't take offense. Did you have children?"

"Yes three boys."

"And did they ever fight?"

"Many times."

"And during those fights, was it always one clearly starting it for no reason?"

"Seldom, almost never. In fact most times, there was plenty of blame for the fights to go around."

"I asked these questions because Binns would try to have his students believe that the wizarding world has only ever been a victim. He makes no attempt to help his students draw the lines between cause and effect. He denies that the wizarding world is responsible for itself and that is the message he gives the few students that manage to stay awake in his class and feeds into the subconscious minds of the rest. I fail to see how his lectures relate meaningfully to what we are to know for our OWLs and NEWTs."

"I researched the History OWLs and NEWTs because history is something I love, I live and breathe the insight history can provide to our daily lives. My findings were exceptionally troubling. While he was alive, Binns was responsible for a five percent drop in the passing rate of OWL students taking the history test . They went from sixty four percent to fifty nine and he only had five NEWT students. Since his death, the rate of passing has dropped to only eight percent getting an A or better, most of those students are Ravenclaws. Only eight percent of the population graduating Hogwarts pass the History of Magic exam, and there have been no NEWT students. Binns as a ghost has been a teacher here for forty years."

"In class I have asked questions. Questions about the source of the information he teaches, about how the information relates between subjects, about the causes of conflicts. Binns has taken to giving me detention if I even raise my hand to ask a question. In the past eight weeks I have had a dozen detentions from Binns alone. He only lectures on the wars, mostly goblin and giant, but he won't mention what the conflicts were about. As far as I am concerned if Professor Binns is not replaced, the odds of the wizarding world surviving are infinitesimally small."

"In the," Harry paused and counted. "thirteen weeks I've been in the Magical world, and I have seen bigotry enough to make me ashamed to call myself a wizard. I have observed a lack of responsibility and a frightening lack of morals. I have read enough history and other books to believe that the magical world's culture is stagnating, akin to that of Rome shortly before the fall of the empire. I'm a mere child, and I feel this way. I ask what are you as adults going to do to address these problems? Will you continue to allow teachers like Snape, who spouts hatred, and Binns who spouts ignorance, to teach your young, or will you do the responsible thing and institute change?"

"I admit to disrespecting teacher, but I was taught I should only give respect where it is earned. I also admit that this evening when the Headmaster told me to stay in the Great Hall, I did not. I did this for two reasons: One I knew that what the Headmaster asked was counter to the stated wishes of my guardians and two he failed to even do me the courtesy of calling me by name."

"For my own well being and for the safety of my peers, I will not under any circumstances enter Professor Snape's class as a student again. And I see no point to entering Binn's unless I want to nap, but even there I have no desire to poison my subconscious with his...propaganda. If this is judged to be unacceptable then I will withdraw from Hogwarts and seek to fulfill my Grandfather's dictates through another means."

Reginald Withers was impressed. Harry was... He wasn't sure what adjective was best. Harry was the perfect mix of I won't take shit from anyone. I'm just a naïve and slightly guilty child. My reasons for doing what I've done are supremely logical. Charlus would be extremely proud of his grandson at the moment. Reg could tell that Harry had the same politically savvy instincts his grandfather had had. Dumbledore was goggling. The man who Reg had watched maneuvering other people around like chess pieces for years was being out maneuvered by an eleven year old. It was delightful. Dumbledore was losing his touch or maybe he was going senile.

Reg had been impressed months ago when he had first read the questions Harry used to identify who he wanted as his council. It was something he wished his parents had thought of. His parents...Percival Withers had died in an accident while handling Abraxans. His mother in her grief had ordered the entire stock of Abraxans disposed of. Leaving only the Aethonan and Granian lines left. The Withers family had been famous for their flying horses since his Great great great great grandfather Stoddard Withers had created a version of quidditch played on flying horseback. His mother though had lacked knowledge and wisdom, and had nearly bankrupted the family. She had died in his third year at Hogwarts. His guardian had been an uncle and a piss poor example of wizarding kind. Reg had run wild for a year and a half before during summer hols he made the mistake(blessing in disguise) of attempting to pickpocket Dorea Potter. Next thing he knew he was all but adopted by the Potters, as Dorea straightened him out and gave him someone to care about that cared about him. It was Charlus' influence exerted for the son of an old family ally that got him into the NEWT classes he'd needed to become a healer. His grades had been abysmal prior to coming into the Potters care and his OWLS had been better but still not quite high enough for the required courses. Charlus had wielded his influence and Reg got into the NEWT classes on a probationary basis. Five years later he'd found himself graduating from his healing courses at the top of his group at St. Mungo's.

Charlus had taught him how to handle money and the basics of monitoring politics so he could vote his family seat in the Wizengamot competently. He'd tried to do the same for James, but James by that point had fallen under the influence of Albus to many names Dumbldore and wouldn't listen to an old family friend. To see the grandson of his mentor play a political move on Dumbledore inside his own school... it was simply... delightful.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people. Also a quarter of the credit for this story goes to darkshadowedrose she helped me feed the cute little plot bunny until it became a monster that wouldn't let go until it was down on paper.

A/N: I left you guys on a cliff so I decided to be nice and update Prongs before I update Savior again. I can't believe how wonderful you all are. So many reviews it brings a tear to my eye. Events in the last half this chapter are inspired or lean heavily on chapter 10 Am. Ed. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone.

Harry Prongs Tatum Chapter 15

As Albus finished reading and hearing the details of the problem with his potion master spy and the boy that was to be the light's sword against the dark, he had trouble maintaining his genial image. He discovered that a man he'd protected had undermined his own protection through stupidity and a desire for revenge on a dead man. The fact Albus' own plan to have his weapon be downtrodden and anxious to please had failed, as result the boy had cleverly found a way to tie Albus' hands and potentially get rid of Snape. And now having to replace Binns on top of it, it was so frustrating.

Albus considered himself a caring individual who had a better than average grasp of the larger picture. He had discovered in his forties that inbreeding in the one hundred noble magical families an had in the last century resulted in a decrease in the number of magical children born, therefore new blood needed to be introduced. For that to happen the magical world upper crust needed to embrace muggleborns into their number. If they did, then the roughly three hundred fifty midlevel families would do the same. After Voldemort's previous defeat he'd been so torn between a desire for justice to be done, and the reality if there was to be a next generation most of the young purebloods would need to be free to have that next generation. Hardest to release had been Lucius Malfoy were it not for the fact the man had some veela ancestry therefore was very unlikely to have a magically weak child and he was married to a Black one of the most magically powerful families period, Albus would have had him be sent to Azkaban.

He'd been delighted when James Potter had fallen in love with Lily Evans because Charlus Potter would never disown his son as the Blacks had done to Andromeda when she'd married muggleborn Ted Tonks. But then thrice damned and twisted Tom Riddle had destroyed that hope for a large infusion of new blood, as had Andromeda's failure to have more than one child. The Potters had only managed the one child and he'd been marked by prophecy as the one that could kill Voldemort, best case scenario the boy would take Voldemort with him as he died. It was far better not to attach himself to the boy. Of course if Harry lived long enough Albus would do his best to see the boy wed to Ginerva Weasley. Hopefully the girl inherited her mother's ability to be a prolific bearer instead of the average witch's ability to only bear one or two children before becoming sterile.

Of course inbreeding wasn't the only problem the magical population faced. Wars also had taken their toll on magical population. Every generation since four hundred years after the founders had had a dark lord sometimes the resulting loss was small but sometimes the losses where huge as had been the case with Gellert and with Tom. The noble families which in the founders age had numbered two hundred were now down to a mere eighty five, and were it not for the many halfblood children, some of the midlevel families would be gone altogether. The Thomas family being a prime example. Thank heavens Meredith Thomas had married that muggle in the year and a half before he died.

Trying to steer the magical world was like trying to guide a ship with a broken rudder. Albus considered it his sacred duty to see the magical world continued but the lack of sense in common wizards made it difficult. Harry's observation of most wizards not understanding cause and effect was very apt. Considering that in most instances a wave of the wand and what ever had gone wrong was put right, it wasn't a surprise that that was the case. His own lesson in the reality of it, had been quite harsh. He'd lost both his family and the man he'd loved that day. In Albus' experience it was only the very old that understood this, unfortunately the number of his own contemporaries or older in the magical world could only be counted on his own fingers and toes and two thirds of those didn't have the birth to have a voice in the Wizengamot the only reason he did was because of his Order of Merlin. Most of the witches and wizards in the Wizengamot with a few exceptions at the moment were a half to a third his age, and therefore lacked his wisdom and insight, and needed his experience to guide them on the best path. Cornelius understood this but tended to take it to an extreme, and with having to deal with the School, his duties as Chief Warlock, and his duties as Supreme Mugwump he really didn't have time to hold Cornelius' hand through every Ministerial decision as well. And now he would have the headache of needing to find replacement teachers as well, he shuddered and rubbed briefly at his temple.

How to control this? He smiled inwardly while keeping a frown on his face to suit the gravity of the situation. "Severus how can I possibly convey my disappointment." He sighed. "Obviously punishment for Mr. Potter, sorry Mr. Tatum, is out of the question as in this case he is the injured party. So there is no reason, my boy, for you to be looking into other options to complete your education. We shall fix this." He relaxed slightly as the Committee, the female components of Harry's council, Filius and Miles relaxed slightly.

He bit back a snarl as the boy raised a skeptical eyebrow, and took advantage of the momentary eye contact to scan the boy's mind. The brat had planned this, including all these people intruding in his office. Well there was nothing he could do about it now, but he would definitely remember. "Mr. Ogden perhaps you would be so kind as to escort Mr. Tatum back to his dormitory."

Harry felt his heir ring warm on finger while looking into the Headmasters eye. When he looked away it stopped. Mental note to self, he thought, don't meet the headmaster's eyes.

"Yes sir." Miles spoke.

Harry didn't want to leave. He wanted to see the fallout of his plot, but discretion being the better part of valor he looked for verification that Uncle Reg would tell him later. Harry looked at Uncle Reg, who met his eyes and winked, Harry smiled, stated his thanks and goodnight first to his council then the remainder of the rooms occupants except Snape and left.

Nell Fenwick-Doright snorted "Well this is fine kettle of fish. As the Head of the Hogwarts Board of Governors I think we're due an explanation. Would you care to explain Headmaster, or shall we simply cut to the chase and ask Mr. Snape here to pack his bags."

"I'm afraid a potions master can't be replaced quite that quickly Madame. There is also the matter of he is Head of House for Slytherin."

"Albus what he has done is unconscionable. He has invalidated the whole point system. Verbally abused a child in our care... If he-"

"Filius calm yourself. Severus you are hereby suspended from your teaching duties with the students fifth year and under. I, myself will fill in until an appropriate replacement is found. Your ability to take or give points is suspended. And I would suggest that you spend some time thinking about what you need to do to correct this fault in your character that you pick on an eleven year old."

"Why only fifth year and under Headmaster?" Griselda Marchbanks asked.

"Well the NEWT tests show he's more than adequate for those students do they not? I do not have time to take all of his classes."

"It does not address the issue of verbally attacking his students." Filius stated with a frown.

"I'm sure in the future Severus will refrain from even giving the semblance of an insult to **any **of the students. Won't you Severus?"

The potion master gave a grudging nod.

"Now as pleasant as having all of you here is there is really no reason for you to be."

"I suppose you are correct Headmaster, but in the future do not attempt to corner Harry in your office or there will be consequences." Lord Benjamin Clearwater said. Albus successfully ousted all of Harry's council but Griselda Marchbanks.

Griselda Marchbanks looked at him appraisingly. "Thanks to this incident the Committee now has grounds to do a through evaluation of the school. Everything from what is taught and how it is taught, and to what student life here at the school is like, to how its budget is spent and how well the board of governors does its job. So if I were you, Albus, I would look at your school from an outsider's perspective and clear up any little problems before the committee starts its evaluation."

The other committee member nodded their heads in agreement. Professor Tofty looked at him, "I wouldn't have believed you could be so mistaken Albus, but it is clear Hogwarts standards are falling and it is the duty of the committee to stop that from happening. I hope we can count on your cooperation and that of the staff and board of governors."

"I will see to it Ignatius."

Professor Tofty nodded, "I think we should plan on the committee using the room of the Great Hall for six weeks beginning the second full week of November. Add us to the wards Albus that way we can floo in unrestricted."

The committee members flooed out. Albus counted to twenty, before half smiling at Filius and saying "Filius I'm afraid I need you to announce that there will be no class tomorrow and we will have to request that all the staff gather for an early meeting in the morning could you please let Minerva and the rest of the staff know."

"Of course Albus."

"Thank you now if you would excuse us, I'm afraid I need to speak with Severus."

"Leave something for me please, Albus. I made a promise to him about what would happen if I found out he was abusing his position..."

Albus nodded. When the door closed behind Filius. He dropped the spell that made his eyes appear to twinkle so they would become a flat, hard, and cold icy blue. He glared at Severus, he was pleased to see the already pale man pale still further. "You just couldn't control yourself, could you? For someone that prides himself on being a Slytherin you have set a bloody poor example. Do you have any concept of the plans you've ruined? You... Slytherins are supposed to be patient, cunning, ambitious. Which of those traits are shown when a thirty one year old man attacks an eleven year old boy?"

"But the boy has no respect! You just let him walk out of here after all he did! He didn't obey you Headmaster, and you let him! Is it because he's your little hero?"

"I let him walk out of here because he planned and executed a move, I didn't foresee. He came in here with facts, hard inescapable figures, and witnesses, witnesses not just to your actions but also to my own. If I didn't let him walk out of here it would cost me everything. As it is, it's costing me more than enough. You and your vendetta against James Potter has cost me my freedom to move as I please and need to, for a year or more."

"But don't you see, that boy has too much arrogance to go along with your plan."

"I'll tell you what I see. I see a cowardly man, who inside is still a boy, afraid to face himself in the mirror every day for fear that the childhood insults of his rival are true, never mind that he should have sucked up his inferiority complex and grown a pair a decade ago. I warned you when I got back from court before school started that Harry had backing from the few people of the light that I have very little influence over and that you needed to keep your head down and be patient, but no. You had to do things your own way and fuck up my plans. And now I have to deal with this disaster you've created, and figure out new ways to achieve my goals, as if the boy hadn't already screwed things up enough, now you've had to go and help him. Hasn't it occurred to you this affects you as well? How will you fulfill your oath now? How will you repay your life debt if you can't be within a hundred yards of the boy? Because if I know Howard Rowe, papers to that effect are being drawn up already."

Albus took in Severus expression. The reminder of his oath to protect Harry made at Lily's graveside made the man flush with shame. He decided to remind Severus of his past and his past mistakes."I don't know why I've bothered all these years. I suppose it was because I was fond of your mother...She married beneath herself you know... perhaps if her father or I had shown her some small scrap of affection she wouldn't have married your father. He was the first to be kind to her though, he sensed if he did he would later be able to treat her however he wished. He was right, once you were on the way she was trapped. Of course it's good she died when she did. She'd have died from the shame of you joining Voldemort. And dear sweet Lily, I must admit it was a great relief when her attention transferred to James. I was afraid that she would settle for you only to be trapped as your mother was. But then you had to ruin that too didn't you. Of course when you discovered it was Lily you'd placed in danger you were repentant. But if it had been anyone else, would you have returned and served the light? It's times like these I am forced to wonder."

"I'm sorry Headmaster." Snape's eyes were damp "I didn't mean to.."

"To fuck everything up? It's too late for sorry, the damage is done. At least I've managed to stall the committee on the matter of your immediate dismissal. Keep your head bloody well down or the next time I'll remove my protection." Albus felt an inward satisfaction at seeing Severus go yet paler. Now for the honey that would keep the potions master agreeable and at his side.

"Severus I'm sorry... I shouldn't be so harsh and I know where your loyalty lies. I'm just very put out about how much work is going to be involved in fixing this. The Committee of Wizarding Education is coming in for inspection; something I've managed to stave off for twenty years. That means that our trap on the third floor will have to be dismantled. But some of my sensors indicate that he's here and we need to trap him somehow..."

"Headmaster is there something I can do to help?"

"I don't know...apologize to Mr. Tatum perhaps, or if you find that impossible at the very least avoid the brat. Tomorrow Severus, at the staff meeting I suggest you keep your head down and your mouth shut regardless of what the rest of the staff says to you. And you will apologize to Filius for your abuse of his student is that clear."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Very good, then maybe you should go practice in front of a mirror so you can lie believably.

The next day the students were confused when it was announced that there would be no classes that day Harry took advantage of it to type an essay that was due soon, studying his muggle classes, and revisiting the two adjoining rooms on the fourth floor in the morning. The rooms on closer examination were actually on both the fourth and fifth floors. They were joined by an arched door way on the fourth floor and by a small shared storage closet on the fifth. Muffy was busy but Harry got Josey to help him figure out dimensions and to map them to send to his mum. Both rooms had a balcony that went around the fifth floor of the room. Harry envisioned comfortable seating areas on the fourth floor with the occasional table with chairs for games, and shelves for literature. On the upper floor he pictured tables with chair groupings and on the walls farthest from where the rooms met alcoves with a table and six chairs for group study projects that didn't want to be disturbed. Josey immediately got excited and asked the castle to make the nooks, and in a very short order there were six nooks three in each room . Now all they needed was furniture and a design scheme and a student agreement like the gym had and the inter-house common room was ready for use. He rolled up the plans and a description of the rooms purpose and what he envisioned to send to his mum and asked for samples of fabric, and ideas.

In the afternoon he joined Dean Thomas, Justin, Kevin, Terry, Sally Anne, Lillian Moon, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnegan. They joined some second years for a nine to a side football that was refereed by Leah Matthews a sixth year muggleborn from Hufflepuff. Although the game was close, the second years had more experienced players. Neville and Seamus hadn't played before so the second years won by a point.

After the game Sally Anne decided to tease Harry. "So Harry, Justin says you're shy is that true?"

"What? I'm not shy." Harry asserted blushing as he did so.

"That's not what that blush says." Lillian joined in.

Harry, still blushing, said firmly, "I used to be shy, but I read some books about how to understand other people and how to get along with people and I've worked at it. I no longer qualify as shy. Justin, how could you tell people I'm shy?"

"Then pray tell me how cousin, you explain your tendency to hang back and observe a situation until your comfortable with it? And your dislike of the spotlight."

"I don't!"

"Oh, yes you do! Unless you're trying to give the impression you're in control and confident, which I know is like ninety percent of the time, but even then you're **only **acting." Justin asserted.

Lillian laughed and said "I know how to tell." She strolled up to Harry.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye wondering what she was going to do. He tried to hold his ground but when she put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear he bolted away from her. She snickered delightedly "You're shy, a very cute mix of shyness and confidence, but **you **are definitely shy."

Harry wanted to argue, but was afraid of what it might lead to so he stayed silent. He noticed most the other boys laughing at his expense, but he felt slightly better when he noticed Neville was blushing a more brilliant scarlet than he was. Then he remembered, "Hey, Justin are you done with the with the essay on "Taming of the Shrew" yet?"

"Ah, man, you would remind me of that. Are you done?"

"Typed it up this morning. I'll bring the typewriter to dinner so you can get it done tonight and we can send it off tomorrow."

"You're sickening you know that."

"So you've said many times."

Seamus laughed and said, "You two sound like siblings."

As one both heads turned to look at him." What are you blathering on about, Finnegan?" Justin asked.

"You two squabble the way me, two younger sisters do."

Green eyes met hazel and a second later the two boys had wrestled the Irish boy to the floor and were tickling him. As they tickled they said, "Are you calling us girls?"

"Stop! Please stop, I didn't mean to imply you are girls!"

"That's better." They let him go and helped each other up

Lillian said , "You guys know there's a spell that does that."

Harry grinned and said, "Yes _rictusempra,_ but it's not as satisfying as wrestling him to the ground and tickling him until he begs for mercy."

"How'd you know that?" Sally Anne said. "I don't remember being taught that."

Dean said, "Relax Sally Anne, they're Ravenclaws they study ahead."

"What class is that from?"

"Defense." Lillian answered.

"What does a tickling hex have to do with defense?"

"Charm actually. Someone's gearing up to attack you you hit them with that. They're going to concentrate on fighting the urge to roll on the floor laughing their arse off, giving you time to make a speedy exit or to prepare your next spell. It's basically a distraction." Harry answered.

"Wow Harry. When I was learning it, I never thought to think of circumstances in which it could be useful." Lillian said.

Harry looked at his classmates who were looking at him with a mixture of surprise, and a small amount of awe. "What are you looking at me like that for? As I learn new spells I try to think of five different ways it could be useful is all."

"Makes sense." Neville said, "Maybe I'll start doing that. It might help me remember it better." before pulling his robes back on over the shirt and trousers he'd worn for the game.

Talk shifted to speculation about why classes had suddenly been canceled. But Harry didn't say what he knew. Five minutes later the cheerful group left the gym because the fifth and sixth years were coming in for a game of their own.

That evening Harry wrote a letter to his parents telling them everything that had happened, and what he hoped would happen next. He added his correspondence coursework that was done, and the details of the future inter-house common room so his mum could send him fabric samples. He also started generating a list of muggle literature he wanted to put in the room and a list of rules mostly similar to the ones in place on the gym that would be in place in the common room.

The next day was Halloween and Harry woke up in a horrible mood.

Kevin and Terry tried to harass him, " How can you possibly be down? It's Hallowe'en. Candy, fun, pranks what is there not to like?"

Harry snarled. "You want to know why my mood is crap, it's fucking Hallowe'en. Anniversary of the death of my biological parents and awful crap always happens to me on Halloween. Broken arms, getting lost in Lisbon, making one of the worst decisions ever, getting beat up by bullies, need I go on. And lest we forget we have to wear Robes to dinner tonight because it's a feast. Is that enough of an answer?" At his roommates silence he snarled, "Good."

At breakfast the Headmaster announced, "It has come to my attention that points had been unfairly taken and given by teachers in recent weeks. Due to these revelations of unfair point practices, the points awarded thus far this year are removed from all the houses and everyone is starting fresh. Yesterday's class cancellation was so I could discuss the problem with the teachers and we standardized how many points could be given and taken in various circumstances. The new breakdown will be published in the Hogwarts Herald's next edition. Of course points for extraordinary circumstances both won and lost will still be possible but will be subject to peer review and any student that feels points were unjustly taken may of course lodge a complaint that will, assuming it's not ridiculous, be reviewed by the prefects and two teachers however if the complaint is ridiculous the point loss will be doubled. There will be other changes as well."

Word got around that Harry was out of sorts and most people left him alone. But in Charms that afternoon he was forced by circumstance into interacting with his peers despite his desire to be left alone today.

First he was paired with Seamus for their lesson in levitation. Harry figured this would be easy given his skill with a wandless summon but found getting the precise swish and flick to levitate the feather with his wand was proving a little more difficult than he'd assumed. He watched a social disaster in the making when Hermione Granger was paired with Ron Weasley. He hadn't really had much of a chance to get to know Weasley but his observations made him think the boy was basically lazy and had very poor manners. He'd heard from Dean the boy was quidditch crazy and played a mean game of chess. But Harry knew that pairing can't be bothered to study Weasley, with every i dotted and t crossed Granger was asking for trouble.

Seamus and Harry took turns attempting, until Seamus prodded the feather with his wand causing it to catch on fire. Harry gleefully used his despised hat to put it out.

Weasley at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_he shouted waving his long arms like a windmill.

"Your saying it wrong." Harry heard Hermione snap. He perked his ears perhaps he could use her words to figure out what he was doing wrong. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the "gar" nice and long.

"You do it then if you're so clever," Weasley snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her robes, swished and flicked her wand and said, "_Wingardium leviosa!_"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered four feet above their heads.

"Oh well done!"cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here Miss Granger has done it! Five points to Gryffindor."

Weasley's sour expression got worse when Harry copied Hermione's pronunciation and managed to levitate his and Seamus' feather and earned four points for Ravenclaw.

On the way out of class Harry hear him say loudly to Seamus, "It's no wonder no one can stand her," as he pushed his way into the crowded corridor, "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Hermione bumped Harry as she tried to push past. Harry grabbed her wrist to stop her, the second he noticed tears on her face. He looked at Weasley with an expression of disgust. "She heard that, you arse."

"So? She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Hermione's tears seemed to speed up and her tugging to free herself from his grip grew more desperate.

"Hermione is a nice person that would never hurt a housemate the way you just did Weasley. Such a class act you've got going, of course you drive away people every time you sit down to eat. I've seen dogs with better table manners." Harry said.

Hermione's tugging suddenly stopped.

Harry and the rest of the Ravenclaws had a free period so Harry tucked Hermione's hand into his arm. "Do you want to go to your next class?" He asked the crying girl. At the negative shake of her head, he lead her to the rooms he intended to convert to the inter-house common room. When he entered he was surprised to find that the elves had obviously been in to clean. The furniture was still desks but the room was no longer dust and cobweb laden. He noticed the elves had also refreshed the warming charms on the room because they were comfortable rather than cool, as they had been yesterday. He guided Hermione to a chair then pulled one up across from her. "You shouldn't let a jerk like Weasley get to you."

"He's right. I don't have any friends."

"What's that make me chopped liver?"

The muggleness of the expression once again shocked her out of the funk Weasley's words had put her in. She sniffed.

Harry shucked his robe and fished a handkerchief from his pocket."Do you admire Weasley? Think he's smart? Think he's powerful, or important or deserving of your respect in anyway, shape, or form?"

Hermione blew her nose a little and shook her head negatively again.

"Then why does it matter what he thinks?"

"It doesn't, but he's right! I don't have any friends! I thought coming to the magical world, I'd finally be able to have friends. I'm such a cuckoo, I never fit in anywhere. I thought if I came here I might, but I'm still a cuckoo."

"I know how you feel. I've felt like I was a cuckoo bird more than once. I suspect most muggleborn have felt that way more than once. But Hermione hate to break it to you, someone as smart as you will always, and I do mean always, stand out. What you need to do is: one, realize not everyone is as smart and driven as you are, two, stop rubbing peoples faces in the fact you're smarter than them, three, develop people skills, and four, get your life in balance. It's not all about studying. Do you ever work out? Do you ever sit back and smell the roses? I mean I enjoy reading and learning things, that's why I 'm taking correspondence courses so I'll be ready for my "o" levels in addition to my Hogwarts classes. Justin and I have a pretty heavy study load, but we also make time to play go, or draughts or chess once in a while. What do you do to relax? Do you exercise? Or do you just study? Life is about more than the next assignment or test. In fact once we get past school I would bet a good share of what we learn here we won't ever use. I mean matchstick to a needle and vice versa come on."

Hermione blinked as she looked at the boy in front of her. He had comforted her but at the same time some of his comments seemed to confirm some of her fears. "Will you help me?"

Harry sensed she was asking will you be my friend. "Yeah, no sweat. I've got a couple books you should read. I'll have to get one of them back from Malfoy. But if he hasn't read it by now he probably won't, and if he has and is going through it again he can get his own copy. But I want to challenge you, for the next week in class when the teacher asks a question instead of your hand being the first one up, wait until either five other hands are up or until it's clear no one else is going to answer. I'd also advise that you spend at least three hours doing something other than studying or reading or life basics by which I mean sleeping, eating, cleaning up and whatnot. Take a walk, look at the stars, find something you can talk to your dorm mates about, doesn't matter you choose. Just do something you enjoy. That has nothing to do with learning something new."

"What do you do?"

"I workout usually six to seven hours a week boxing, tai chi, football, basket ball, swimming, tennis. Depends on what I'm in the mood for. I usually spend about three hours a week playing games: bridge, risk, go, chess, monopoly whatever Justin and I agree on. I sleep 52 to 53 hours, eating takes between an hour and an hour and twenty each day, forty five minutes each day keeping clean and getting dressed and then I usually spend about 86 hours on learning stuff and moving around the castle which usually leaves me just under six hours a week to just goof. Usually I write letters or sketch."

"I've never been very good at sports. I took some ballet when I was younger, but I wasn't much good."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, very much."

"Do you know Sally Anne in Hufflepuff?"

"Not really."

"She's a dancer and she sorta leads a dance class in the salle three mornings a week, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday at seven. That could be your three hours."

"I'll try it. There was something in the Herald about a signup?"

"Yeah, talk to Gilbert Hargrove, Hufflepuff fifth year boys prefect. He'll set you up. Now I've got stuff to do and so do you."

Hermione went to hand Harry back his handkerchief.

"Keep it," he said, "I've got more where that came from."

With a little smile she tucked it in her bookbag as she left the room.

As the day wore on Harry got more and more nervous in his experience Halloween was usually the worst day of the year. At three, he'd fallen out of the tree he'd climbed to escape, as it turned out, his cousin Dudley, and broken his left arm. At four, His Mum had been doing a vacation home in Lisbon and they'd gotten separated in the Market place and it had been a long scary day before the police in Lisbon had successfully reunited them. At five, he'd been running around the house in his costume and tripped and fallen down a flight of stairs breaking his right arm. At six, he'd been at the neighbor hood fair and gotten separated from his folks because Annalise had freaked out and he'd run a foul of the neighborhood bullies who thought he had candy (he didn't) and had beaten him up, giving him two black eyes. At seven, his friend's parents had taken him to the fair again and the same thing happened. At eight he'd come down with chicken pox. Halloween when he was nine marked the worst decision he'd made pre-Hogwarts. He'd been angry his mum would only let him get five books from the library and he'd tried to runaway from home. He'd successfully snuck out of the house with his blanket, an apple, and change for the bus. He'd gotten on the bus and back to the library. However as a place to run away to, the library wound up being a very poor choice. He'd hidden himself successfully but hadn't counted on how cold the building got, that an apple didn't fill his stomach, and that here were building alarms. If the first few things hadn't convinced him that the decision to run away had been a bad one, getting hauled home by the constables and the grounding and spanking that followed the episode were. At ten he'd tried skateboarding and broken both arms. He sat doing his homework hoping that the little drama following charms would be it for the day. But he decided to opt out of the feast just in case.

"Penelope, I don't want to go to the feast."

"But Harry-" Penelope paused, she could see he looked stressed to the point of breaking or exploding she wasn't sure which. "Alright I'll ask the house elves to bring you a sandwich here in the common room."

"Could you also ask them for milk, an apple and carrot sticks too please?"

"Alright. Although I should probably haul your arse to the feast."

"Thanks Penny, your the best!"

"Spoil you rotten, I do. What are you going to do while the rest of us are at the feast?'"

"Go to the gym to shoot free throws for a while, then come back here and work on schoolwork."

"Okay but just so you know, you're missing out. Stay out of trouble okay?"

"Okay."

A little ways into the feast Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll-in the dungeons-thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Miles, who only days ago would have obeyed that order without thought, considered the order for a second and saw an immediate flaw. Pointing his wand at his throat and saying, "_Sonorus",_ he voiced his thoughts. "STOP! Headmaster instead of sending students into the halls where the troll might find them especially the Slytherins whose dorm is in the dungeon. It would be safer if they stayed in here where between myself, Daniella, and the prefects we can protect them while you and the teachers find the troll and remove it."

After a pause the Headmaster said, "Quite right. Students stay here and obey the prefects and the head boy and girl. Teachers with me."

Miles noticed Penelope Clearwater trying to get his attention as he canceled the _sonorus_. "What Penelope?"

"Harry isn't here. He seemed so stressed out, I gave him permission to miss the feast. He said he was going to the gym to shoot free throws? Then back to the common room for a sandwich and studying. Could you let Professor Flitwick know."

Miles immediately looked for their Head of House but he had left. Miles had recently learned a messenger charm so using his wand he transfigured a dinner roll into a piece of parchment onto which he wrote:

Professor, Mr. Tatum isn't in the Great Hall. He told Penny he'd be in the gym or the common room. So could you check, if he's not in either he's probably en route between the two. Miles

He tapped it with his wand while saying the charm and Professor Flitwick. The parchment folded itself into a paper airplane and zoomed out of the Great Hall.

Harry was almost cheerful as he walked back towards the common room, He'd actually gotten a decent number of his throws to go into the basket. He was walking towards the stairs going from the second to the third floor when he smelled something. He stopped walking trying to figure out where it was coming from. He finally realized the smell was coming from his left and turned to see what was causing it because the stench was getting stronger. He looked up, and up until he was looking at the face of a twelve foot Mountain troll. "OH Crap!" he thought, even as his instincts had comprehended the club was traveling his direction. He made a somersaulting dive out of its way. Harry started to run as he rolled to his feet. The troll followed. Harry started to swear "Fucking Halloween! What deity did I piss off that something happens every fucking year." As he ran he tried to come up with a plan. Ducking into a room off the hall was out because the troll would smash right through a door. Damn, for something so large and uncoordinated it sure had no trouble keeping up with Harry. "I got to fucking learn to run a hell of a lot faster than this." He dodged another swing of the club he looked around desperate for something any thing to use as a weapon. He urged himself to run a little faster and got a little farther ahead. He ran past a suit of armor holding a halberd. He rounded the corner to find a dead end. He whipped around to find his way blocked by the troll. He mentally summoned the one weapon he'd seen while shouting "HELP!" as loudly as he could. Halberd in hand he faced the troll. A sweep of the troll's club and the halberd was matchsticks and a blade,and Harry had been flung into the wall. He pulled his wand from his holster what could he do? "W_ingardium leviosa_" and a swish and flick of his wand towards the trolls club.

The troll stopped puzzled as it's club was pulled from its hand and floated up towards the ceiling.

Harry took a deep breath, now he had a weapon that would hopefully work against so large an opponent he floated it up above the trolls head. The troll was looking almost straight up. Harry cancelled the spell. Harry almost winced as the club smashed the trolls face. But he wasted no time in casting a second "_wingardium leviosa" _once again snatching the club and raising it above the trolls head. A second later the troll was down and moaning and smelling. Harry bashed it with the club, using the spell twice more for good measure before giving into what his stomach was saying and throwing up. He sank down the wall because as his adrenaline faded he was starting to feel sharp ache in his left arm and head, the bruises, and small cuts on his left side that he'd gotten when the troll knocked him and his halberd into the wall. He heard the sound of people in the distance "HELP!" he shouted.

Professors Flitwick and McGonagall rounded the corner to the second floor hall that on the last day of the month ended in a dead end that was the source of the shout.

A bruised and battered looking Mr. Tatum sat not far from the unconscious troll and a puddle of vomit. "Mr. Tatum are you, alright?"

"I.. I think I'll live but I think I broke my arm."

Professors Snape and Quirrell came round the corner. Quirrell put his hand to his heart at the sight of the troll. "What happened?"

"I was on my way back to the common room and It found me in the hall I tried to run away but.."

"On the last day of the month this hallway is a dead end." Snape stated the obvious.

"I know that now."Harry sniffed. "Anyway I tried to defend myself with a halberd but it smashed it with its club. Then I used the levitation charm we learned in class to use its club to knock it out."

"A good application of a charm Mr. Tatum ten points to Ravenclaw I think." McGonagall said. "You were very lucky."

"I know. That's the way my luck runs, piss poor right up 'til I somehow manage the damn near impossible and survive."

"Let's get you to the hospital wing." Flitwick said.

Harry struggled to his feet. Only to take two steps and collapse again.

Snape came up and scooped the boy up to carry him to the hospital wing.

Half an hour later Professor Flitwick arrived to check on his student. "How is he Poppy?"

"He'll be fine in the morning. I fixed his left arm he'd broken one of the bones in his forearm, he had a mild concussion, extensive bruises a few cuts and scrapes, he magically exhausted himself a bit. But once the concussion was fixed he was hungry so Muffy brought him some food. I'm letting him eat before giving him some dreamless sleep."

"I'll let the rest of my House know."

A/N: There I didn't leave you hanging except about what will happen with the council and the Committee but it's likely to be a week before I update if not a little more as you can see in general Prongs chapters are twice what Savior's are. AND I announce no pairings for Harry give the kid a break he's only eleven.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people. Also a quarter of the credit for this story goes to darkshadowedrose she helped me feed the cute little plot bunny until it became a monster that wouldn't let go until it was down on paper.

A/N:THANK YOU! :D 1000 Favs! Woohoo! This chapter is dedicated to TheKitsuneKage who was #1000 to favorite this story! Thanks to all of you who have faved, or bothered to alert or most of all give me good reviews(See below definition) :) :) Y'all Rock! :D on a more dismayed note. I got a really nasty flame from user #1945293 I would ask/recommend people to block that person.

I'm tired of flames, I know all writers worth reading get them, but they just fuel my ire. I love reviews that praise, the inform me about little details that are wrong , that correct spellings and punctuation, or that are honest constructive criticism. I know my inadequacies as a writer. I'll be the first to admit my punctuation sucks, that at times my word choice isn't always the smoothest and that at times I lose myself in the minor details. I'm writing to become an even better writer. What I can't stand though, are the reviews that tell me that my plot or artistic license is wrong. Whose story is it? I'm writing it, not you. Don't Like, Don't read! Don't effing waste my time flaming me! There that's out of my system now. Sorry for the long Author's notes. On with the story!

8/24/10- Sorry for the delay relatives in town, followed by my hubby asking me to do a bunch of stuff, school starting, and me getting serious about improving my health oh and absolutely killer writer's block. I know this is short but at least it's an update!

Harry Prongs Tatum Chapter 16

Albus had looked at his list of potential History of Magic teachers, the list was woefully short. He knew that a immediate replacement for Binns would help smooth feathers with the Committee. But three days ago he'd been somewhat at a loss at where to start until he had contacted his old friend Elphias Doge. Elphias was very useful. He was very good at giving sound advice while being totally clueless he had done so and the man knew how to keep secrets. Elphias suggested that Albus look at old Hogwarts records and look for someone who had taken the NEWT when Cuthbert had been alive. Three days later he was on the last candidate on his list.

Gilligan Ketteridge was, if Albus was honest, the best candidate for the job. His biggest drawback though, was the boy Albus remembered from Transfiguration was utterly and completely honest and utterly and completely uncompromising. Albus half hoped he would be willing to come to Hogwarts, but if the man was anything like the boy had been he dreaded his arrival. Gilligan had gotten an Outstanding on his NEWT in History, and passed his Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Charms, Potions, and Arithmancy NEWTs. He had gone into the curse breaking field working for Gringott's. After fifty-seven years the former Ravenclaw had recently returned to his home in Ireland supposedly to write. What was worse was Gilligan hadn't felt the need to be connected to the floo network which meant Albus would have to owl then wait for a return owl. Of course he still needed to figure out how to break it to Cuthbert that he would no longer be teaching.

Albus really wanted to swear, all of this and he was going to have to teach another two potion classes tomorrow. How was he going to fix this? He smashed one of the trinkets on his desk. It had been useless for six and a half years anyway. Well he needed to pull back and regroup. He would contact three of his acquaintances in the potion making field. Maybe one of them could recommend some one. How could Severus be so stupid and do this to him? The man was powerful and marvelous with potions and he had an absolute genius of what line to walk while spying during the last months of the last war. But to have made such a mistake and cost Albus so much, over a petty schoolyard grudge, infuriating.

And now this business tonight with a troll in the castle and attacking a student. It figured it would be the worst possible student for it to attack too! Any other student he could sweep it under the rug so to speak. Not that he'd want any of his students to be hurt of course, the future well-being of the magical world was dependent on the youth of Hogwarts. But Harry was a special case and his council could make things very sticky.

What was he going to do? The stone was in the castle; now this evidence that He was indeed after it. How to protect it while getting rid of the more obvious protections he'd put in place to test Harry's mettle. The protections that the Committee would no doubt strenuously object to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dungeon, Severus Snape was wondering what had possessed him. Ten hours later he couldn't explain the impulse that made him carry the boy to infirmary himself. He had looked at the bruised and battered child after spending most of two days thinking about Lily and the things Albus had said to him. Questioning himself, and his actions was something he had never done. He hadn't questioned himself when he been guided by Lucius into his original servitude to the Dark Lord, although he'd started to regret it almost immediately. He'd been able to weasel out of the more repulsive aspects by claiming they would mar his ability to brew. But then he'd impulsively told the Dark Lord of the prophecy hoping to climb higher, only to regret it when he learned Lily was one of the potential victims. Then the amount of regret that had plagued him daily since her death while protecting her son. Albus was right. When it came to the boy, his behavior was anything but Slytherin. In fact it seemed he was showing a lot of, shudder, dare he say it? Gryffindor traits. Was Albus right to question his allegiance to the light? Would he have regretted the prophecy if it hadn't been Lily?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up in the infirmary Harry sat and pondered last night. Snape, who he could have sworn hated him had helped him. He hadn't levitated him, hadn't tried to get one of the other teachers do it, no he had simply stepped over and scooped him up and carried him to the infirmary. Harry's only question was why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Filius had spent four days deciding how best to avenge his student. A healthy dose of humiliation was in order. Which meant a duel, no lethal spells of course, but how to get Severus to agree. Severus was quite good, but Filius knew he was better. Perhaps to get Severus to agree he could wager on the outcome. If Severus won he wouldn't have to ask Mr. Tatum's forgiveness, but if he lost he would and he would have to do it on bended knee in front of the Great Hall. That would result in a absolutely challenging duel, it would be quite refreshing. They could do it in front of the sixth and seventh year defense students if Quirinus agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus had missed breakfast in the Great Hall Saturday morning. He had far too much paperwork and thinking to do, to allow himself to be distracted by his students. Normally he delighted in watching their high jinks; it inevitably gave him the amusement to fuel his eye twinkling spell. He wanted to snarl as an owl bearing the Gringotts crest came through his window. It carried two letters the first was from Narshall the goblin who oversaw the Hogwarts account. It was informing him that as per requirements by law he had supplied the Committee will all financial documents for the last two years. If the committee found irregularities more records further back would be supplied. The next letter was from Grashak Longspear. It informed him that while in his office the other night, he had performed a customary scan of the surroundings. Magical residue when compared to records had shown the Potter Invisibility cloak had been present in his office, and that it needed to be returned to the heir post haste unless he wished to face charges of theft. They had previously confirmed that James had loaned it to him but noted it had only been a loan therefore it should have been returned long ago, if not to Harry then the bank. Damn and double damn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was getting seriously pissed off. He finally told Madame Pomfrey , "I've rested thirty six hours under your eye. Given I felt fine yesterday, I definitely don't see the need to stay any longer under your care. If you're so unsure of your healing ability, call Uncle Reg and be done with it. I have other things to do!"

"Fine don't blame me if you fall over from magical exhaustion!"

"Fine." He snarled. As he exited the infirmary he almost ran into Justin.

"Whoa cousin, what's got you all fired up?"

"That closet sadist that calls herself a mediwitch."

"What happened? Rumor has it you are dying in the Hospital wing of a troll attack."

"That was night before last and you're just now showing up to check on me? Way to make me feel loved."

"Well I figured if you were truly dying Professor Sprout would have me hauled out of class yesterday."

"Still you could have checked on me yesterday. I feel so unloved."

"And miss the first rugby match! You should have been there! The seventh years put extra cushioning charms on the walls and floors and refereed. We choose teams between years one through six; kind of even split in years to each team. It was fabulous! I scored a try by dodging a tackle by using that spin kick your dad showed us; to jump clear, not to kick the guy. But it was great!"

Harry didn't know whether to feel hurt by his cousin's priorities or not. After a few moments of consideration he decided not to because like Justin said, had he been dying they would have hauled Justin out of class. "Wish I could have, but the nazi queen in the infirmary wouldn't listen to reason."

"What happened?"

"My usual Hallowe'en luck."

"Which arm?"

"The left."

"There's no cast."

"Duh. Magic remember?"

"Oh yeah. So what's the whole story?"

"Hallowe'en I skipped the feast, went to the gym for some hoop practice, did decent. On the way back to the dorm tall, ugly, and smelly found me in the halls. I ran like hell only to get caught when a corridor ended in a dead end that wasn't there the day before. I summoned the only weapon I'd seen only to have the troll smash it and almost me to bits. I used the levitation spell from Charms to take its club and used the club to bash it in the head a few times. Shock set in and I don't remember much else except Snape carrying me to the infirmary. Which I have to say was, very surreal."

"I thought he hated you?"

"I know me too. Which is why I say surreal, very, very surreal."

"It would be. So what now?"

"I missed a day of class what do you think comes next?" Harry smiled as his cousin groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxx

In Italy Fabrizio Silvestri entered the small apartment he shared with his beloved Clarisa and tiny Eleanora. He was working absurd hours for an apothecary off Civetto square, the magical shopping center in Northern Italy. He wondered how he was going to raise his daughter and provide for his wife on the pittance he was paid. How could things go from being so good to being so bad?

Three months ago he was a half a year from getting his Mastery. He had been studying under the tutelage of the world's most respected Potion Master, Master Rigeletto. His Master had trained six of the ten Potion Masters that ran the Potion Makers guild. Clarissa had been three weeks from having Eleanora, and all had been right in the world. They lived in a comfortable suite in his Master's home, and aside from Clarisa's family having disowned her, everything looked positive.

But then his Master had died suddenly from a heart attack. His son who inherited the house kicked them out. Then there had been complications in the birth of his daughter. The small savings Fabrizio had managed to accumulate after paying for his Mastery training were gone. His advanced state worked against him in trying to find another master to finish his training, as did his need to provide for his family. No master wanted an apprentice for six months, an average apprentice contract was for three years minimum and cost seven hundred galleons.

They had no one to turn to. His magical English father had died fighting a Dark Lord, and his non magical Italian mother had remarried a non magical Italian man. Roberto Silvestri had been a marvelous second father but they had both died in a car accident three years ago. Clarisa's family were purebloods that had made a contract to marry her to an old man three times her age that had wealth and power and found her pretty. Clarisa's solution had been for them to sleep together and for her to get pregnant with his child to force the old man to lose interest. It had worked but her family wouldn't speak to her much less help them.

As he entered their tiny apartment he was surprised to see a tawny owl sitting on the windowsill. He took the large letter from the owl and examined the seal. The purple wax seal bore a coat of arms featuring a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Silvestri,

My name is Albus Dumbledore and I was given your name by Anton Gunther. I find myself in need of a teacher for potions. I don't know if you have ever considered teaching but I believe an association between us could be mutually beneficial. I offer you a position teaching first through fifth year potion classes, the position includes an apartment in the school, meals, and medical care for yourself and a salary of 76 galleons a month. It also includes tutelage in finishing your Mastery under Potion Master Severus Snape. If you are interested please send an immediate reply.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Fabrizio quickly pulled out a parchment and quill and quickly penned a response. As the owl winged its way North, he voiced a prayer that this could be the change in fortune he hoped for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuthbert Binns floated into the Headmaster's office. "You wanted to see me Headmaster?"

"Yes Cuthbert I'm afraid I have bad news for you. You are of course welcome to continue to make the castle your home but the Committee for Wizarding Education has recently had its attention drawn to the fact that the students in your class aren't learning what their supposed to. Therefore it's been decided to replace you."

"I'm being replaced?"

"Yes I'm sorry."

"IS this that BRAT's fault?"

"What?"

"That appalling boy that always wants to ask questions is this his fault?"

"One of his guardians is on the Committee."

Albus suddenly felt the energy from the ghost change.

"Thank you for telling me Headmaster."

"Who's my replacement?"

"Gilligan Ketteridge."

"I see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gilligan Ketteridge looked up at the towers of Hogwarts. The Irish wizard hadn't thought to ever return. He had travelled the world seen where history had happened both magical and muggle. He had helped excavate tombs in Egypt, China, and the Yucatan. He'd walked the trails around Machu Pichu, swam with pearl divers in Japan, and hunted caribou with Eskimos in Canada. He felt there was still more for him to do and learn out there, but he'd gotten sick with a cold six months ago and he'd had been three months shaking it. His healer asked him what did he expect? He was seventy-four; he should slow down a little and take care of himself, stop trying to keep up with wizards half his age. He had reluctantly heeded the advice, and went home to write his memoirs.

He'd been going out of his head with boredom when the owl from Hogwarts arrived. It was just the ticket. He'd sent off positive response and now he was here, ready for his next adventure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday evening Harry walked back to the tower with his roommates from the library when they entered their room they stopped short. "What the heck!"

The bed hangings were in shreds as were the bed covers. Harry's canopy posts were splintered the canopy itself half broken and laying on the bed. Kevin and Terry's things were scattered about the room and Harry was very relived that he kept his belongings in his trunk rather than in the wardrobe or dresser that the school provided as both of his were close to being destroyed. He noticed his trunk had scratches in the dragonhide but apparently its protections had held up against the intruder.

Terry took one look, "I'm getting a prefect."

"Do that." came Harry's soft voice.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people. Also a quarter of the credit for this story goes to darkshadowedrose she helped me feed the cute little plot bunny until it became a monster that wouldn't let go until it was down on paper.

A/N: Sorry writer's block is still being a problem. Thanks go to alix33 for the grammar corrections on previous chapters and to Lepanto who corrected my rugby terminology.

Harry Prongs Tatum Chapter 17

Sixth year Ravenclaw prefect Zane Finkley didn't know what to think when he entered the first year boys room. He would have asked Miles but Miles had patrol that night. "I think we need to get the Professor."

Half an hour later Professor Flitwick was stumped. The damage was being corrected by the three house elves that saw to Ravenclaw tower but how had the damage happened in the first place. His first thought was Peeves, but he didn't destroy things this way. Make messes yes, destruction on this scale no. He had used several charms to chart the magical signature of what ever it was and it didn't match any of the known inhabitants of the castle. He headed to Albus' office to let him know that they may have a problem.

"Sugar Daddy" The Gargoyle jumped aside.

"Filius what brings you to my office?"

"I think you should check the wards, something has entered the castle and wrecked one of the first year Ravenclaw dorm rooms."

"Fine I'll do it later, right now I'm working on another problem."

"Of course, Albus. Any news on the teacher replacement search?"

"Yes, Gilligan Ketteridge is replacing Cuthbert, he should be here at any moment. And I have a lead on a promising Italian Potions Journeyman to possibly take over the younger years Potions classes."

"Very good. I'm sure this will be good for the school." Filius worked to keep a straight face at the very annoyed look he got from the Headmaster.

"Anything else?"

"May I leave you the memory?"

"Of course."

xxxxxxx

History of Magic classes that week started off with a quiz. Professor Ketteridge wished to find out what his students knew. By mid-week he was appalled; appalled that this problem hadn't been addressed before most of two generations of students had left Hogwarts. His students for the most part were ignorant of history, could only tell him the barest bones about the political structure that ruled the magical world, and while the purebloods among them could describe the traditions of their culture most could tell nothing about the origins of those traditions. Most appalling of all, most all of them had tried to nod of to sleep during class.

Gilligan worked long hours on lesson plans for each years classes. He hoped to give the most critical information to the fourth and fifth year students in hopes they might scrape an acceptable on their owls. He planned the third years curriculum such that they would get the information at an accelerated rate and not quite as in depth so they to would be ready for Owls but the second and first years well their new lessons would be rich and diverse in teaching and hopefully a few students would choose to pursue an NEWT in the topic. His biggest hope for that shown brightly in Harry Tatum, a first year boy who asked wonderful questions despite the odd looks he got from his classmates.

xxxxxxx

In the Gryffindor girls dorms, Hermione Granger sat quietly and thought about her experiences here since she arrived. It was and wasn't all she had been led to believe. She did fit in a little better than she had in primary school and learning magic was as wonderful as she'd expected it to be, but the wizarding world was prejudiced and in some respects backward.

She had made a friend though. Harry Tatum set a high bar though. He demanded that she think for herself and live for more than just her books. He pointed out that perfection was in the eye of the beholder and trying to please the teachers so much just alienated her from other students. He also pointed out that for all their power the teachers were still people and flawed. And then there was the matter of making sure she had more options than just the magical. Harry and Justin were doing correspondence classes maybe she should as well. Maybe she should organize it so all muggleborn students had that option. Heck maybe she should talk to McGonagall and see if they could get such classes for everyone. And maybe, just maybe, she should stand up for her heritage rather than trying so hard to be a better witch than those born in the magical world. After all it wasn't witches and wizards, that came up with electron microscopes and reflector telescopes!

xxxxxx

In the Gryffindor boys dorm , Neville was counting to ten. He had just gotten a response from her. He couldn't believe that his Gran was refusing to let him have money for a sports kit. He loved her a lot and he was grateful that she had raised him, but sometimes he wished she weren't so controlling. His whole life she'd told him how to act, what to eat, what to wear, what to say, what to think.

He had come to school and one of the things he'd noticed almost right away was that most everyone had their own wand. Wands that were new, not previously used by someone else. There were a couple of exceptions Ron Weasley, Zacharias Smith and Millicent Bullstrode, but in all those families money was a concern. But he knew that wasn't the case for him. Sometimes while using his fathers wand it was so hard for him to connect to his magic, he wondered if it was that hard for everyone. Of course he didn't dare say anything, when Gran had given him his father's wand she had told him it was a honor for him to use it; that the Longbottoms family motto was strength through perseverance, that he should be sure and live up to that at Hogwarts. At least now he had someone who was willing to help him. He was very grateful for the long term family alliance with the Potter family.

Harry had spent the last couple weeks teaching him a couple of things about how to study ahead and how to be prepared for classes. He also took the time to go through the wand movements to help Neville do them repeatedly until he knew from what Harry called muscle memory the difference between a swish, a flick, a jab, a wave, and a stab. Neville was usually no longer the last in the class to get a spell. Harry had also taught him the basics of meditation so he stayed calmer instead of getting as flustered. Neville was surprised by how much it helped him especially in potions, of course not having Snape as his professor helped him in potions too.

He pondered what to do with his galleon problem. Then it occurred to him he had galleons. Galleons that his Gran had no say in. He had his personal vault at Gringotts. Since he was four he had carefully banked a portion of his three sickle a week allowance. When he was six he started banking the moneys he had earned by selling herbs, flowers and produce he'd grown in the family green house, and he had banked a large portion of his birthday money each year since he was four. He moved to his desk and scribbled out an brief inquiry as to the balance in his account and asked that the details of his personal account no longer be sent to his Gran with the other bank statements but instead be sent to him.

xxxxxx

Harry grinned as he opened the package from his mum. Today he had discovered the joys of quidditch and had realized he was better than the seekers of both Gryffindor and Slytherin at spotting the snitch. He thought if he was able to fly half as well as he could spot, maybe he'd found a sport he could excel in. Perhaps he should study the players a bit and figure out what muscles he should train so that he would have the strength and endurance to play. Part of him hated to admit it, but each day he found one more thing about magic he enjoyed. He still wasn't sure if the good out weighed the bad, but it was fascinating.

When Harry saw the package contained blueprints fabric samples and furniture pictures, he gleefully discarded his homework and headed to Hufflepuff house to collect Justin and Gilbert. The inter-house common room would become reality!

Gilbert was stunned as Harry led them to the unused rooms he'd picked for an inter-house common room. But he swiftly went to collect Brandon Wells to design the warding to enforce the rules. Harry had let the house elves in the kitchen know he needed help on their way past and so in a short amount of time the four boys were looking at the completed rooms. The upper levels had four square tables each with four chairs in addition to round tables with six chairs in each of the alcoves. The lower levels had three pentagon tables with five chairs and five groupings of two love-seat sofas and three squashy armchairs around a circular coffee table. The upholstery of the chairs and sofas and curtains was a subtle taupe on taupe check, stripes, or brocade. The throw pillows came in plaids, florals, geometric prints and abstract prints that reflected the colors of all the houses in one of the rooms the more feminine patterns and furniture lines prevailed in the other the more masculine. The floor was covered in thick Persian carpets that echoed the house colors in intricate designs.

Brandon looked at the nearly finished common rooms. "So Harry what is the plan for the empty bookshelves and the closet upstairs?"

"Literature, fiction mostly, maybe some philosophy and biographies of famous people with a heavy leaning towards muggle sources. The closet upstairs will hopefully get stocked with games. My hopes for these rooms is that they will be a place for people with friends in other houses to socialize or study together without getting in trouble like they would in the library. And in comfort unlike the Great Hall. I want to foster understanding between the houses and between the muggleborn and the purebloods. I think though that the rules for use of these rooms are going to need to be a little tighter than the ones for the gym."

Gilbert spoke up "What do you have in mind?"

"No wand use, books and games from the room stay here, no destruction of either the books or games, fair play, no fighting..."

"What if a group using an alcove wants some privacy and quiet and the rooms are noisy?" Brandon pointed out.

"I hadn't thought of that." Harry said.

"I have an idea, Harry. How about the heads and the prefects get together and using the gym rules as a model we come up some room use rules. And to take care of any objections by the teachers, we set up a schedule that will have a prefect in here during hours when the rooms are open. Unlike the gym maybe this room should have more limited hours like only after classes before curfew and on weekends?"

"That sounds like a great idea doesn't it Harry." Justin chimed in.

Gilbert looked at the serious face of the Boy-Who-Lived. He had, like most of the student body, found him to be a bit of a puzzle, and not at all what they expected from the stories. He was very self contained, and determined. But he was kind as long as you remembered his preferred name, and had the desire to improve the school for all the students. First he had found the armory and turned it into a gym, and now these unused classrooms for an inter-house common room. Justin had given a summary of how Harry ticked to his housemates, and Gilbert could see just how well the two boys understood each other. You didn't see them together all the time but they definitely had each others backs.

"I suppose that would be fine." Harry thought about it and figured it might be better that way, then other people wouldn't figure out he was behind the creation of the rooms.

Brandon asked, "Where are the books and games going to come from?"

"I was hoping that everyone who uses the room would be willing to contribute something towards it. A favorite game, a favorite book, that sort of thing, I was also thinking we could maybe take up a collection and hit High Street in Greenwich during the break. The flea market there is great for books and stuff." Harry answered. "Maybe we should do a sign up so we don't get a bunch of duplicates."

"That probably would be a good idea." Justin said. "I'll write down a list of games and then people can sign up for which ones they want to bring in."

Brandon scoffed, "A list? I mean how many games can there be? Wizards chess, Gobstones, and Exploding Snap."

"Stratego, Monopoly, Parcheesi, Sorry, Clue, Go, Draughts" Justin listed off.

"Scrabble, 3-D chess, cribbage, bridge, Risk, Yahtzee" Harry listed. Brandon looked shocked at the list. Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

Gilbert couldn't resist adding, "Trivial Pursuit, Mousetrap, Battleship oh and we can't forget dominoes."

"Muggles have that many games?" Brandon said in astonishment.

"More," the other three answered.

"Jinx." Harry said, only to be lightly punched in the shoulder by Justin. "We probably should look at getting at least six decks of muggle cards given how many card games there are. Brandon, I've been meaning to ask. How do you know so much about wards?"

"My family, we own Wells Warding; we're second to the goblins in warding business. A lot of people who don't like goblins or can't afford them, trust us to create wards for them. During the summer for the last three years I've worked as a junior apprentice so I know how to integrate room specific wards into an already existing ward structure. The wards on the gym and eventually this room are wards that limit access. Access granted to those who've signed a contract to behave a certain way. Most of the work is actually done by the contract."

"Hmm. So it's safe to say the contract is the most important part?"

"Yeah."

"So Gilbert how do you know so much about contracts? I thought you were muggleborn?"

"I am. My dad's a solicitor and I thought before Hogwarts I'd be a lawyer like him. I got here and researched magical contracts. I thought about becoming a magical solicitor, but as a muggleborn I lack certain connections...I found out two months ago there's a glass ceiling for muggleborns. Unless I get sponsored by a high ranking pureblood, I probably can only look forward to a relatively low paying job in the ministry or a job as a clerk.

"Last summer I found out technically Hogwarts is a semi private school registered with the British government, and so when they get a muggleborn student, that student has their tuition partly paid by the government the rest is either by a school scholarship or by their parents. Either way the governments funds per student get used and if we muggleborn don't score well on our OWLS and NEWTS and/or lack connections-"

"You're screwed." Harry said disgustedly.

"Yep. You and Justin doing supplemental learning may be hard, but it's smart. Keeping your options open, not that you'll have a problem Harry between your birth family and being the Boy-Who-Lived. I just wish I had known back when I started, what I learned these last few months. When McGonagall came she made it seem so great..."

"Yeah we get it. If Harry hadn't met Mandy, we would probably be in the same boat in a few years." Justin said.

"Mandy?"

"Mandy Thompson, the witch that spelled our clothes. She's a muggleborn who wanted to study fashion design. I'm helping her out, she's doing classes right now so hopefully in a couple of years she can go to design school, as well as helping her get started in her business." Harry informed them.

"Oh yeah, the ad on the message board, I wrote mum and dad. I'm hoping for Christmas..." Gilbert trailed off.

"Both of us are." Brandon said.

xxxxxxx

In London Mandy took the check from the parents of a muggleborn Gryffindor girl. She thanked them warmly, handing them a parcel containing the set of clothes that would allow her to pay off the last of her stock everything from here was profit. Harry was right the magical world was definitely ripe for this. Perhaps she should offer a selection of summer clothes a few tasteful swimsuits, chinos, shorts, polos, a sundress or two, and definitely some sarcastic t-shirts.

xxxxxxx

Griselda Marchbanks showed her colleagues everything she had discovered. She had spent fourteen hours of every day for the past month gathering data. The sources were historical records, government records, schools in the U.K., and magical schools around the world. They looked at the findings in dismay.

"What I found that scared me in my research, is that starting four hundred years after the founders most Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts would find reasons to cut the classes offered down offering fewer and fewer classes that rounded out the educations of the students. In the Founders time many incoming students were not literate. That was apparently one of the reasons for the falling out between Slytherin and Gyffindor, Slytherin thought that the muggleborn students needed two years before starting their Hogwarts educations to become literate and culturally aware; that Witches and Wizards were not the work of the devil before starting Hogwarts. Most students were taught culture and history at home alongside ethical use of magic. Anyway one of the first classes that was cut was as far as I can tell an ethical use of magic class. Oddly enough it was beginning seventy five years after that decision that Dark Lords started making regular appearances in history. Others that were cut have included a physical training in muggle weaponry, ritual magic, warding, elemental magics, Latin, French, Literature, Art, Mind Arts, and Government and Law. Many of them were cut with the argument that what was taught could be taught integrated with other classes and to a degree that is true. The rest were thought to be to esoteric, or dismissed as being unimportant. Although magically we have made advances in the last century, our culture is stagnant and we are rapidly falling appallingly behind the rest of the world.

"Muggles use testing similar to our OWLS but they require a certain number of tests in several different areas. At this moment although our students could pass the science and composition components of these tests and history would count as a subject. Only a third of our students study arithmancy meaning most wouldn't be able to fill a mathematical requirement. No one would pass any sort of arts or physical education requirement based on the education they get at Hogwarts. We tend to focus on merely testing the different branches of magic and the history of magic. We are failing our children in the worst way."

"Are you sure these findings are correct?" At her nod they exclaimed "How can we possibly fix this?"

"First we need to be sure the pre-Hogwarts education the children receive includes certain things to a specific skill level. Second, we hire more teachers. Teachers to ease the workload of the current teachers and teachers to round out the curriculum and teach in subject areas where students are lacking. Third, we need to evaluate what is taught and how relative it's importance is. We need to make the education our children receive both relevant and well rounded. Fourth we need to reach beyond just magic. Culture involves philosophy, art, music and literature our culture has produced very little of any of these things in the last century, Weird Sisters not withstanding. We need to start including such things in the Hogwarts curriculum. And I have to say I feel that the Muggle Studies course needs an update if I hadn't had the help of my wards adoptive muggle parents I would have been hard pressed to collect all this information."

Nell Fenwick -Doright sighed, "Monday at Hogwarts then heaven alone knows how we'll be addressing all this with the board."

Professor Tofty smiled and said, "They'll cooperate with the changes or be replaced. I think we are all in agreement that this situation is intolerable and that our duty is to the children and the future of the magical world."

"Quite," the remaining committee members said. They gathered their belongings and started to file out of the office.

Nell and Griselda lingered a moment longer. "And Albus, Ignatius?"

"He'll cooperate or the committee will push for his dismissal." Ignatius Tofty as Head of the Committee knew the oaths administered to the Headmaster would force him to bow to the committee's wishes or be expelled from the castle. He just hoped he wasn't forced to enact those oaths.

xxxxxx

It was late after curfew even after the patrols of the prefects on Sunday evening. Hagrid put Fuffy on a lead and led him to a paddock in the Forbidden Forest. Sprout and Snape together harvested the Devils Snare. Filius canceled the enchantments on the keys, and Minerva shrank her chess set. Quirnus escorted the guard troll out of the castle. Severus and he together dismantled the puzzle trap Severus had contributed. Albus levitated the Mirror of Esired and moved it to his chambers. As it was a dark artifact he couldn't leave it in a potentially public place in the castle.

"What will you do now Albus?" the dour man inquired.

"Guard the stone of course."

"And if the committee finds out?"

"I'm merely doing a favor for an old friend."

"When do they arrive?"

"Tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful cast of characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowlings, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Films, I just get the fun of taking them and putting them in different settings. It's all only for fun and the praise of my readers because I get nothing but the reviews my readers grace me with. (Puppy dog eyes) the money goes to other people. Also a quarter of the credit for this story goes to darkshadowedrose she helped me feed the cute little plot bunny until it became a monster that wouldn't let go until it was down on paper.

A/N: Wow I look at the numbers on this story and am just blown completely away. Thank you I feel very honored and more than a little intimidated I would hate to disappoint all of you. I'm very sorry for the long delay I just have had horrible writer's block (3 months) on this story(believe it or not working Yet really did help.) I've had a bad case of tendonitis, and many other RL issues. This chapter took so long because I wanted to really think my way through the changes the committee was going to impose on Hogwarts. Anyway as promised a Christmas gift to you all. Look for monthly updates after this.

Harry Prongs Tatum Chapter 18

The weeks the committee came to Hogwarts were very interesting. They came in and observed classes. Three days after their arrival they put up a suggestion box so students could anonymously complain or make suggestions to improve the school. They pored over the lesson plans that had been turned in by the various teachers at the first of the year. They pored over the students work that had been turned in identifying places where students needed more instruction. It was a nerve wracking three weeks for the staff. The new potions teacher and his family arrived from Italy. He rapidly became a popular teacher and Severus Snape couldn't help but resent him. Snape did however maintain a professional demeanor in his dealings with the potions journeyman, and discovered that six months should allow the Italian to finish his mastery.

The students found it strange that the first and second Saturdays of the visit they were given long questionnaires to fill out. The Muggle born/raised among them recognized standardized tests but said nothing. They were also asked to fill out interest and Hogwarts experience profiles.

The Committee was alarmed when they noticed the segments in the questionnaires talking about a forbidden third floor corridor Albus refused to answer their inquiries saying it was nothing to concern them. Greiselda Marchbanks and Professor Tofty were firm in their response. "If it concerns the students of this school it concerns us."

Professor Tofty continued"Do not enter the third floor corridor on pain of death," sounds pretty damn concerning. Schools are meant to be a place of safety for students, physically and emotionally. Trolls and anything requiring a warning like that inside this school is unacceptable, not to mention bullying teachers. What exactly have you been doing Albus?"

"Nothing merely a favor for an old friend. Shall we discuss what the committee has found?"

"Hmm, very well, this time. Were you aware that for the Crown funding we are required to teach certain things? I think to meet the Crown's requirements a modern history and civics class needs to be added or perhaps the information merely needs to be added to the current history classes for third year and below. Arithmancy needs to become a required course starting in the first year through at least fifth year. A health and physical education class needs to be added. Back in the 1600's the Headmaster insisted a muggle defense course be taught. I might suggest that a squib could teach that one. And foreign language, we have always included some Latin but we cannot keep going backwards, most students couldn't come up with a grammatically proper Latin sentence even if they could read one, or we could teach goobledegook that would be pertinent or French, just something.

"In the founders time there was an Ethics of Magic course that was taught to the students in the first two years and it served as a basis for the code of behavior at the school. It was after Berthould Cox was pressured to remove it from the curriculum that we started seeing Dark Lords. Perhaps it needs to be reinstated. As to what exactly got taught back then I suggest you do some research.

"Young Mr. Silvestri is a good addition to the staff. Mr. Ketteridge is also a good choice. Hopefully he'll sort out the problems with History of Magic. However with the exception of Severus Snape, the Heads of House are overworked. And I suggest making the Deputy position a separate one entirely. You need to add at least one more teacher to each of the core classes: transfiguration, charms, herbology, astronomy. Defense is beyond unacceptable Albus. The first years have yet to learn a useful spell and the later years aren't much better. So I would recommend that you try to get two new teachers and give them a defined curriculum to teach from rather than letting them teach what ever they choose. Trelawney is a very poor divination teacher and you make no effort to screen which students take that class, surely it would be a better use of resources and the students time if you did so. Vector is a good teacher but with Arithmancy becoming a required course we need to hire an additional teacher. Babbling is a good teacher. Burbage, while good, has not kept abreast of changes in the Muggle world. She either needs to be replaced or get her training updated, if you choose to replace her I would suggest a recently graduated muggleborn rather than a pureblood who scored high on an outmoded exam. Kettleburn has requested that you find a replacement for him in the next two years, perhaps have him take on an apprentice teacher.

"Getting more teachers is non-negotiable Albus. Your current teacher to student ratio is thirty five to one, It needs to be more like sixteen or seventeen to one, twenty to one at most. Although Potions is now adequately covered you'll need to look at a second teacher in a few years when you replace Snape. Keep in mind Albus, birth rates soared in the three years following You-Know-who's defeat. Next years class is the last small one for the next eight years."

"How can I possibly? I have trouble enough getting teachers now." Albus protested.

"You currently require all teachers to work absurdly long hours and live in the castle. Just because you prefer to be a workaholic doesn't mean everyone does. If you reduce hours required and negotiate the the secondary requirement, perhaps it would be easier to get teachers."

"But the money required-"

"Your budget is mismanaged because in reviewing the expenses versus the income from the students and the government there are several questionable expenditures and several areas where expenditures are insufficient and others where they should be smaller. The goblins, the Board of Governors, and the Committee will be providing you with a revised budget to work with."

"Ignatius, surely you understand that I-"

Griselda Marchbanks sighed loudly, "Albus we have entrusted the children of Great Britain to you for many years, but your many commitments elsewhere have resulted in a grave disservice to the future witches and wizards of our world. We are still processing the student inputs, after we threw out the four hundred requests from purebloods to get rid of the muggleborns and vice versa, the ninety requests to make the school better by getting rid of specific students, we are still left with more than a thousand requests /suggestions of ways to improve the school. Which means we are facing an average of three requests/ suggestions per student. I would like to commend the creation of the Gym, is that correct? The school paper and the inter-house common room, several of the comments we got for those were positive."

Albus blanched. He had known about the school paper and the Gym but what was this about an inter-house common room? Was he really so out of touch with what was happening in his school?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gilligan Ketteridge whistled as he walked from his office to his quarters. The quizzes he'd just finished grading from his fifth years looked promising. He entered his quarters and felt a chill. His quarters were in shambles if it were not for the layers of protective charms on some of his artifacts that he'd collected over the years he was certain several of them would be broken. His books had been shredded with the exception of the ones that he felt were irreplaceable that he kept in a locked and protected cabinet.

He called out, "Toby!"

A second later the small house elf that had been assigned to assist him popped into the room. It immediately started wailing and pulling its ears. "Toby be's sorry Master Professor Teacher sir. Rooms was clean when I lefteds."

Gilligan sighed, the little elf was all but collapsing and wetting itself in fear. "Repair what you can and clean the rest up. I'm going to talk to the Headmaster." Putting words to action he went to the fireplace scooped up some floo powder from where it was spilled across the hearth and called the headmaster's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Gilligan was sent on to get Filius to help him, Albus was troubled. He was losing control of the school. He'd lost control of Harry and now he had something inside the castle that he didn't want. He just hoped and prayed the fidelius he put on the spare room of his office was enough to protect the stone in addition to the mirror. How was he going to test Harry? He needed Harry to be strong, but even more importantly he needed Harry's trust so he could guide him into destroying Voldemort. His reputation as the leader of the Light apparently wasn't enough to sway the stubborn boy and his position of Headmaster clearly wasn't enough either. But what would be?

And how was he going to keep Voldemort from getting his hands on the stone? He was mostly certain that somehow Tom had found his way to the castle and was trying to get his hands on a ready source of immortality. Things were just being so difficult this year.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry entered the defense classroom and felt three things, A wave of heat from his heir's ring, A stabbing pain in his forehead, and a wave of nausea. He tapped Kevin and said, "I'm headed to the infirm- Oh god!" He clapped his hands over his mouth and bolted from the classroom.

Two hours later Uncle Reg had been called in to consult.

"So Harry I want to make sure I have this straight. You felt fine this morning and through lunch but you went to DADA and you felt pain in your scar, your heir's ring warned you someone was accessing your mind and you got very sick to your stomach."

"How do you know someone was accessing your mind?"

"My ring heats up. It's happened before."

"It has?"

"Yeah once in the great hall after dinner It was like someone suggested I do something, but while I might be curious I'm not stupid. The other time was the night of the confrontation in the headmaster's office. I'm sure it was the Headmaster that time. But it was different this time...It was like I couldn't see who was doing it but I recognized it, and it felt slimy and it hurt like someone was stabbing me in my scar. What does it mean Uncle Reg?"

"I'm not sure. I'll do a few scans and see what they tell us but after that I want you to eat. And after that Medi-witch Pomfrey is going to give you some dreamless sleep so you can get a good rest." Reg ignored the scowl that formed on Harry's face and pulled out his wand.

Hours later Reg was still puzzled by his results. As much as he hated to do this, Hogwarts was the man's territory and the Headmaster was likely the only one who could answer his questions. But how to do this from a position of power...

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tuesday Harry had heard the older defense students talking about a demonstration duel between Flitwick and Snape on Saturday and he really wanted to see it. Quirrell talked about how spells could be used to fight with but Harry knew that for him to understand what Quirrell meant he needed to see just one duel so he could understand the dynamics involved. He made his mind up to sneak in and observe and he knew exactly how he would do it too. Wednesday a week ago one of the large Gringott's owls brought him a package that came with instructions to open it when he was alone. Harry had done so only to discover a silvery cloak and a note that read. "I finally managed to pull this from the grasping hands of Dumbledore, use it well."

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the dueling hall just off the Defense classroom that Saturday the students in NEWTs Defense gathered. Most of them were very excited to get to see a demonstration duel. It was so much better than the hum-drum classes taught by their professor. Most of the defense students were purebloods from Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor, with a few odd Hufflepuffs thrown in for good measure. Almost all of them attributed their success in the course not to their lack luster professor or his predecessors but instead to families that bent the rules and saw to it they had private defense tutors in the summer. The Snakes were busy making bets with the Ravens as to which of the two professors would win today's duel.

Miles was one of the few who knew the terms of the duel between the Professors as one of the referees. He knew Professor Flitwick was determined that Harry would have his apology on bended knee in front of the Great Hall. He also knew Professor Snape's pride. His eyes would have to be their sharpest to make sure there were no slips in the rules especially since both Professors knew more than a few dark spells. The rules were set that neither professor could use a spell of higher level than was taught at Hogwarts which he knew was figuratively tying a hand behind their backs. In any case he really couldn't wait.

The dueling hall consisted of risers of seats raised and warded from spells performed on the central platform, today those seats were filled most of the way up. Unknown to any of the rooms other occupants Harry sat under his cloak in a topmost corner seat.

As professors Flitwick and Snape entered they shook hands then went to they own ends of the platform. When Miles shouted begin they turned and by mutual agreement took turns trading spells verbally so their students would know what spells were being thrown. They started with the first year cirriculmn and worked their way through the seventh this took a while but not as long as many of the students would have thought because they were being thrown at a furious pace. Then the duel got very interesting because it was at that point the Professors stopped verbalizing their spells and started firing them in creative patterns, and chaining three to five spells together.

Filius dodged a cutting curse followed by a levitation charm followed by a disarming hex, and returned fire with a impediment hex, aquamenti, freezing charm of which the first missed the second hit and Professor Snape jumped away before the third hit but now there was an ice patch on his end of the platform.

Professor Snape winced as the aquamenti hit. He would have to delay his next attack until after he dried himself or Flitwick would take advantage of his wet state. Damn it!

Professor Flitwick took advantage of the slight delay to perform a conjuration, a small terrier appeared and started to randomly attack Professor Snape.

Snape again had to pause in his attacks to banish the nuisance dog. All the while dodging spells. During one of his dodges he stepped on the ice patch and slipped to his knees. Damn he had forgotten that patch was there it was only luck that kept him from getting hit by an _expelliarmus. _Instead of jumping to his feet he dropped the rest of the way to the floor of the platform and using momentum rolled completely to his feet. He saw a smile of approval from Flitwick.

Spells everything from a simple _wingardium leviosa _cast on Snape's boots to an _incarcerous_ to even Patronus Charms were used. The students witnessed shields and even transfiguration being used in combat. Harry was absolutely entranced never would he have imagined magic could be used this way. Quirrell's descriptions just didn't do it justice. It seemed the only limitation was your own creativity.

In the end it was some of Professor Flitwick's chained spells that caught Professor Snape. Snape formed a shield to block a string of cutting curses but it didn't defend him against his cloak being summoned in a fashion that it was pulled up over Snape's head and he didn't see the stunner that finally felled him as he struggled to keep his footing after stepping on a newly created ice patch.

A few minutes later Professor Snape awoke to Professor Flitwick's enervate. He began to swear under his breath. Professor Flitwick ignored him and cast some healing charms on some of his cuts that were bleeding rather profusely. Their eyes met for an instant then Snape's dropped and he nodded his head. Now all he needed to do was think of the words he'd say to the young Ravenclaw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord and Lady Clearwater read the latest letters from their grandchildren and their ward. Lady Desi said, "I don't think Penelope or Randall realize how much influence on Hogwarts life Harry is having."

"Well that's all to the good isn't it? Speaks well of young Harry's political savvy if he can institute positive change and he is willing to share the credit. Speaks well for the future. I'm not so sure about these changes to the Hogwarts uniform but I suppose young Harry has a point."

"A point dear?"

"He makes a good argument based on the Statute of Secrecy. Actually he phrased it as a question. He asked which was it , is the magical world superior to the muggle or were wizarding kind afraid of muggles? Because if it was the former then why hide and if it was the latter then we need to change with the times so we stand out less."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. It is an astute observation on his part. I guess that means Penelope and Randall will be getting muggle version Hogwarts uniforms for Christmas like they asked. I'll order with Miss Thompson tomorrow. Oh and don't forget Griselda and Nell are coming for dinner on Saturday, I wanted an update on the Hogwarts changes."

"I would bet Albus has his knickers in a twist." Lord Ben said gleefully.

"Darling you sound so overjoyed by that, why?"

"Desi, I know and you know that most of the wizarding world believe the sun shines from that man's backside. I was there in the Wizengamot chambers when he appointed hardline conservatives to handle the trials and investigations after the last war. As a moderate I wasn't even considered, not that that bothered me much, but there were questions I and others had that went unanswered because of who he appointed. And there's the fact that although he talks the tolerance and peace and equality of muggleborns and reform for those of mixed blood unless they are useful to him he actually does as little as possible to make that a reality. Eighty percent of his appointees in the ministry are from pureblood families. And well, there are Randall's reports of bigotry at Hogwarts.

"And now there's what we've seen with Young Harry. As Young Harry's magical guardian he owed it to him to be sure of the young man's safety, he failed. He owed him sound management of his properties. Grashak has confirmed that it was under Dumbledore's advice that James ran things into the ground. If it weren't for safeguards Charlus had in place Young Harry would be a pauper now. He allowed the Ministry to make a historic site of the Godric's Hollow Cottage without reimbursing the Potter family for the value of the property. He owed him at least a semblance of privacy he did noting to stop all those authors from writing their sensationalist ...well, crap, as result Harry is gawked at and is a target for fans even as he tries to be a normal boy going to school to learn to be a wizard. Not to mention having the boy grow up in ignorance of what it means to be a Lord Potter. Even now I'm not sure that's fixable, Harry being so adamant that he's a Tatum, according to Penny."

"Give the boy time and a chance to connect to his roots. With his interest in history it will happen, perhaps we should see that he gets opportunities to speak with his ancestors portraits."


End file.
